High School New Vestroia Parte 2
by Chirly19
Summary: ... la segunda parte de una historia rodeada de mucha diversion, bromas, romance y otros.. AcexMira, DanxRuno, BillyxJuli, ShunxAlice ShunxFabia KeithxAlice y otras
1. HSNV Parte 2 cap 1

**aki-nee.19: y como lo dije en el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte de este fic...espera se me olvido? -.-°**

**Ace: que desesperante eres eres**

**aki-nee.19: jeje hay es que aveces soy tan despistada, para ustedes la continuacion de High school new vestroia... bueno a los que ya la han leido.. **

**Ace: si ya ve al punto! quiero saber si algun día podré confesarme a Mira**

**aki-nee.19: y lo harás al igual que shun**

**shun: yo? espera a cuales de las dos chicas de tu historia**

**Aki-nee.19: hay ya no me hagan dar mucha informacion ahora a leer!.. **

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

El día de la convivencia

un fin de semana, todos esperaban por el autobús que los llevaría al lugar donde pasarian el día entero.

- ya estan todos? – pregunta serena antes de entrar el bus

- si!

- ok ya suban! En orden! - les dice

Suben al bus uno por uno buscando donde sentarse y con quien ir de compañero, se organizan y estaban listos para partir, los tutores con quienes les toco fueron serena y linus.

- musica! Musica! – gritan todos

El conductor sintoniza alguna cancion, para preferencia de ellos party rock.

- sii! Yee!

- estos chicos – dice serena moviendo su cabeza

- no aguanto! Que clase de musica es esta! – dice linus cubriendo sus oidos.

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegan al sitio era una casa finca, primero realizan una actividad recreativa y en grupo, eso era parte del programa.

Al terminar todo eso, fueron a caminar los alrededores.

Dan y runo iban juntos y adelante, después de todo ahora estaban más cercanos que nunca.

- dan y runo son novios! – exclaman sus compañeros al escuchar a juli decirlo mientras caminaban.

- si que no lo sabian?- juli

- yo si – dice baron

- yo tambien – dice ace

- ustedes son sus amigos obvio que lo saben – mira

- y ustedes que solteros? – juli

- que de que? – baron

- jaja

Ellos iban por un camino rocoso que los llevaria a un arroyo.

- crei que no te dejarian venir – ace

- bueno tuve que convencerlos – mira

- ah y...– antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra aparece rikimaru en el medio

- mira, luces bella hoy - Rikimaru

- hum gracias si - Mira

Ace gira sus ojos y se aleja de ellos. - **"si le gusta seducir a Mira"**

- oye ace! – le llama baron

- que baron? - Ace

- porque rikimaru parece que le gusta Mira – baron

- porque le gusta que no ves! – ace

- bueno a mi tambien – baron

- que! – le mira sorprendido a Baron no se imaginaba eso.

Baron se da cuenta de lo que dijo y mueve su cabeza

- es que digo no me gusta que le guste - Baron

- sí dí la verdad - Ace

- bueno si creo, sabes Ace hoy le demostraré a Mira que puedo ser un chico ejemplar para ella - Baron

- **"da! Más competencia!"** has lo que quieras – ace

- en serio? Crei que ella te gustaba – baron

- ah! Cuando dije yo eso! - Ace

- bueno así parecia - Baron

- que va!** "Eh si es tan obvio que hasta baron se da cuenta"** - ace

Baron se adelanta y corre hacia Mira que iba con rikimaru el cual le seguia alagando

- mira! – le llama y tropieza, ella se da vuelta

- ah! Baron! – le va ayudar a levantarse, rikimaru resopla

- si eres torpe, vamos Mira te acompañare al arroyo – rikimaru

- vamos yo tambien! – baron

Los dos cruzan miradas

- hum vamos todos si! – dice Ace apareciendo entre ellos

Mira y ace se adelantan mientras Rikimaru y baron se veian desafiantes

- rikimaru no me gusta que andes cerca de Mira – baron

- y tu que te traes? - rikimaru

- ella me gusta mucho! - baron

- a mi tambien! Hagamos algo competiremos por su atención al final del dia solo uno podrá pedirle una cita- rikimaru

- ok! Ya veras lo facil que será! - baron

- si claro - rikimaru

Llegan al arroyo, el agua era cristalina y se veian algunos pecesitos

- que hermosos – dice Mira agachándose y tocando el agua

- para mi son horribles – dice Ace para molestarla

- hum lo que digas – mira

- no son feos! Son lindos! – se agacha Baron junto a mira, la cual le sonrie y luego a su otro lado Rikimaru

- son sardinas - dice Rikimaru

Ace levanta la ceja ante la obvia mala respuesta de rikimaru y al verlos.

- son guabinas tarado - Ace

- lo que sean, total son anfibios – rikimaru

Ace y Mira mueven la cabeza al ver la ignorancia del chico.

- lancemos piedritas! – grita Dan toma una arrojandola

- otra tonta prueba tuya – runo

- vamos runo te apuesto a que puedo ganarte! – dan

- ah si! – los dos toman piedrecitas y las arrojan, runo logra llegar mas lejos con mas saltos que dan

- no puede ser!- dan

- jaja – le sacude su cabello

- hey yo! – grita juli tomando una piedra la cual al lanzarla se hunde

- aah! - se deprime

- eres mala - le dice billy

- Billy! - Juli

- ya con gusto te enseño – toma su mano con una piedra y la otra en su cintura

- hay bily te quiero! – julile da un beso en la mejilla

- recuerdame no ser tan cursi – le dice dan a runo cerca de su oido

- igual – dice runo y dan viendolos

- jaja quiero intentar! – Mira toma una piedra logrando 3 saltos

- pura suerte – dice ace

- tu no harias ninguna! - Mira

- quieres ver! - Ace

- eh pero primero yo! – dice Rikimaru apartando a Ace y lanzando la piedra logrando 4 saltos

- bien rikimaru! - le dice Mira

- mi turno! - sale Baron lanzando y logra la misma cantidad

- genial baron! - le apoya igualmente Mira

- desempate! – gritan los dos

- eh – todos los ven competir a la vez discutir

- que les pasa? - pregunta Runo viendolos

- no sé pero finalizaré esto! – Ace lanza logrando mas saltos de que ellos

- aah! - los dos competidores se quedan quietos al fin.

- bravo ace! - dice Mira

Ambos fruncen en ceño

Era el almuerzo asi que regresan.

- hu donde andaban – Travis

- en el arroyo – juli

- hum oigan y, lee y joe? – Runo

- se predieron – dice ryo

- aquí estamos! – aparecen sucios y llenos de polvo

- ah que les paso? – Mira

- a joe se le ocurrió atrapar unos pollos pero estos se metieron a un corral, entramos y habian unos carneros que empezaron a correr y patalear llenandonos así de tierra – chan-lee

- oh!- se burlan de ellos

Mas tarde después del almuerzo

Fabia estaba junto a Shun que no estaba muy de animos, al verlo asi toca su hombro preguntandole lo que le sucedia habia estado muy pensativo durante la mañana.

- shun - fabia

- si?- shun

- podemos caminar un rato - le dice amablemente

- hum despues - le responde

- bueno juguemos a algo hay cartas, parques.. - sugiere Fabia

- no, no quiero - le dice muy calamdo

- jum – Fabia baja su mirada – que piensas?

- bueno te puedo preguntar que crees cuando ves a una chica hablar con alguien y parece que se traen algo - shun

- espera! Es alice verdad? - fabia

- eh si, es que la ví hablar con keith y parecian que tenian algo - shun

- alice sale con keith! - dice fabia algo sorprendida

-no digo eso y no quiero, digo.. - shun

- ah! no lo creo "**esta celoso le gusta alice hayvamos! Piensa en algo!" **- fabia

- **"desde ahora quiero una competencia justa con alice no puedo decirle cosas que no van" -** Fabia

- tal vez le estaba pidiendo un favor como compañeros que son, tú sabes ella es amable con todos – le responde fabia

- hum si - shun

- shun estas celoso - le dice Fabia sonriendo y ocultando que le disgustaba

- pues si! - shun

- ah – fabia gira a un lado triste, le estaba afirmando que estaba enamorado de alice y se sentía mal porque le estaba ganando.

Shun se da cuenta que lo que dijo no parecia gustarle a fabia, toca su hombro y le sonrie – celoso, tanto cuando no me hablas de Ren y lo que tenian antes.

- oh! Eso.. no tiene nada.. que ver.. espera! – rie y le empuja suavemente

- **"diablos me gustan las dos si sigo así alguien podria terminar herido, alice o fabia o incluso yo mismo"**

**...**

Estaban Dan, Ace, Ryo, Mira y Runo en el suelo jugando cartas

- veamos si la niña rica sabe jugar – Ace

- ja ya lo veras! – Mira

El primer juego lo gana Runo, el segundo Ace, el tercero Mira y por ultimo Ryo.

- daa! Cuando voy a ganar! - se queja Dan

- cuando juli deje de prestar las tareas – rie runo al igual que el resto

- oigan! Que dicen de mí! – grita sentada en la mesa jugando con travis, Billy, chan-lee a parques.

- Mira! – Baron llega corriendo – aquí tienes – le entrega una manzana

- gracias –sonrie ella recibiendola, luego llega rikimaru empujando a baron

- para ti – Rikimaru le entrega una flor y una manzana tambien

- que detallistas estan hoy eh? – Mira

a los pocos metros...

- detecto competencia por su corazon! – dice juli

- huu dos se le aparecieron a Ace – lee

- no se metan en eso, sobretodo tú juli – billy

- ah! Yo queria echar leña al fuego – juli

...

Los dos se sientan detrás de Mira y Ace les mira a ambos.

- "**que se traen estos dos, están compitiendo por Mira lo que faltaba" -** ace

Mas tarde después de una partida de voleibol tomaron un descanso en el verde pasto.

- no es justo Ace! – le discute Mira ante el resultado del juego.

- admitelo eres mala jugadora – Ace

Baron y rikimaru estaban cansados y veian a Mira, ambos supiran. Runo se les acerca al verlos tan deprimidos.

- que les ocurre chicos? – runo

- es Mira, nos gusta a ambos – rikimaru

- pero intentamos llamar su atencion y ella solo nos vé como sus amigos - Baron

- eh chicos lo que pasa es que a ella le atrae alguien más - Runo

- eh!

- si digo no estoy segura pero si se percatan – Runo

Los dos dirigen su mirada a Mira y esta vez a Ace que estaba a su lado.

- aah! Ace se nos adelanta! – exclama ambos pero moderadamente para que no los escucharan

- como le hizo siempre pasan peleando, él no es el más amable con ella - Baron

- jaja así es el amor… bueno digo.. ustedes tranquilos hay otras chicas por hay – runo

- como tú – dice rikimaru lanzandole una mirada

- eh! No! – runo cruza sus brazos

- sabemos eso – los dos bajan su mirada.

..

Mientras seguían discutiendo los que supuestamente se llevan mal

- ni siquiera tocaste el balon – ace

- si lo hice! – Mira

- y se te caia por tus manos torpes – Ace

- ace! – golpea su hombro repetidas veces, este le detiene tomando sus muñecas al hacerlo Mira se ruboriza viendolo a los ojos como si el tiempo se detuviera, un cosquilleo pasa por sus manos.

Justo la imagen perfecta para el album de Juli

Ace rapidamente la suelta y ambos giran su cabeza, sonrojados se quedan un rato así hasta que la mayoria se quedan dormidos entre esos Mira que se acuesta a su lado.

Ace la veia dormir su respiración tranquila y el viento que movia su cabello eran cosas que la hacian ver más hermosa ante los ojos de él, y no apartaba su vista de ella.

-** "parece un angel cuando duerme, un bello angel"** suspira y se acuesta cierra sus ojos para terminar durmiendose.

...

Al igual que otros dormian juli y chan-lee as chicas más avispadas del salón regresan para despertarlos

- juli foto de album – le sañala a ace y a Mira que dormian muy cerca

juli se burla y saca fotos no solo de ellos sino de runo, baron, rikimaru y dan que dormian.

- jajaj nos mataran – guarda su camara

ellas despiertan a los demas a excepcion de ace y mira

- vengan sorprendamosles – chan-lee

- a despertarse corazones! – gritan

Los dos abren los ojos, se dan cuenta de lo cerca que estaban bueno (frente a frente), se sonrojan y se separan

- hay que paso? - juli

- ya, solo.. – ace

- ah! Jaajaja – rien

- chicos ya nos vamos! – grita serena

Guardan sus cosas y suben al autobús muy cansados para empeorar el conductor coloca musica clasica.

- estupenda convivencia no ace? – mira

- hum si

Mira sonrie y se recuesta en su hombro cerrando los ojos de seguido toma una de sus manos, ace la mira y luego sonrie recostandose sobre su cabeza

- **"día grandioso y al lado de la chica que quiero"**

…

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: oh! enserio ahora vas a meter a keith solo para darme celos!<strong>

**aki-nee.19: siii tambien me gusta el keithxalice como el HydonxMira al igual que tantas otras**

**shun: aah!**

**Ace: como y y que pasó conmigo?**

**Aki-nee.19: a tí no te quiero con nadie más que yoo!**

**Shun: yo que tu Ace me desaparesco para siempre**

**aki-nee.19: que dices shun?**

**shun: eh.. nada nada**

**aki-nee.19: jeje bueno lo tipico, muchas gracias por leer!, nos leemos pronto!, muchos saludos!, quiero un helado :)**

**Ace: no creo que ninguna tienda esté abierta a esta hora**

**aki-nee.19: huum Y.Y será despues... chao! sayonara!, yane!, adios!**

**shun: de verdad si desesperas**


	2. HSNV Parte 2 cap 2

**aki-nee.19: hey! aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo..****. el turno de Shun!...**

**Shun: de mi que? al fin te decidiste con quien me quedo?**

**aki-nee.19: eeh no jeje quiero meter mas presión a esto...**ShunxAlice, después será un ShunxFabia por ahora a leer! :)****

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

Un día de clases, varios estudiantes andaban por los pasillos entre esos shun que buscaba a alice para charlar, la encuentra al frente de su salon, ella estaba solo con su compañera emily. Shun se acerca saludandolas a ambas

- shun hola – dice con su suave voz y con cierta empatia

- alice puedes venir un momento – le pide shun amablemente

- eh claro ya regreso emily

Shun va con alice hacia los jardines y antes de que llegaran Keith aparece frente a ellos

- hey shun! - le llama keith

- que?- responde sin mucha alegria

-me prestas a alice un momento – dice tomandola por el brazo

- no – responde directamente, Keith le lanza una mirada fria inmediatamente y shun tambien lo hace.

- porque - pregunta keith

- yo iba a hablar con ella – shun

- será después porque yo la necesito más – Keith

- Keith que pasa? – le pregunta Alice soltandose de su agarre

- nada – la ve y toma su barbilla sonriendole

Alice traga saliva nerviosa estaba Keith intentando besarla y shun los veia.

Ella gira su cara a un lado y da un paso hacia atrás en cuanto lo hace Keith vuelve a tomarla de su brazo y esta vez con más fuerza.

Shun estaba furioso pero no lo demostraba tenia una expresión seria era notable que no le gustaba para nada lo que sucedia. Por lo cual jala a Keith del brazo y lo tira fuerte para que soltara a alice.

- vamos alice – shun le ofrece su mano y ella la acepta con gusto.

– porque no te vas para tu grado eh! – dic ekeith molesto

- te molesta! – shun

- si! Largate no tienes nada que hacer aquí alice es mi chica! – Keith

Ella se sorprende al oirlo decir eso al igual que shun que aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo para que se callara. Para suerte de ellos no habia casi nadie cerca por esa zona entonces no podrian llamar mucho la atención.

Eso sí cerca de allí estaban Ren y Jake viendolos.

- valla a Keith le gusta alice – ren

- y a shun tambien – dice jake

- ya sé a quien le gustaría ver esto – dice Ren enviando un mensaje de texto

- a quien? – jake

- una amiguita – ren

- ah! Ya sé! – jake

..

- que dices! Alice no te pertenece a nadie! Y mucho menos a ti! - le grita shun

- jum veras – lo empuja

Shun iba a devolverle el empujon pero pensó en otra forma de deshacerse de él ademas no queria iniciar una pelea absurda que no llegaría a nada.

- deja a Alice en paz! Porque no te ocupas de con quien anda tu hermanita eh? – le dice shun, a sabiendas que él sabia lo sobrepotector que era con su hermana

- ah! – Keith baja su guardia pensando en Mira

- jum te salvas ahora – le dice Keith muy serio, se va y ambos suspiran

- gracias shun – alice

- solo por eso?- shun

- si Keith me pone nerviosa, no es que me guste pero es muy posesivo y no me ha superado – alice

- jum y eso que tú lo rechazaste – shun

- jeje si y de que querias hablar - alice

- juso de eso pero ya me quedó claro - le sonrie

..

Detrás del rosal estaba ren

- que es ren? – pregunta Fabia con fastidio, esa era la amiguita a quien le habia enviado el mensaje? que pretendia.

- shuuu – le chita y la acerca a ver a shun

- sabias que a shun le gusta alice? – ren

- eh si algo – dice Fabia y los mira a los dos

..

Alice sonrie viendo perdidamente a shun, él se acerca a su rostro y le besa tiernamente en los labios poco a poco más cerca entre si.

- tanto asi? – dice Ren a Fabia la cual abre los ojos sin dejar de verlos.

- hum – ella deja soltar un quejido y sus ojos se llenan de agua, ren sola la veia enjuagar las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos.

Fabia suspira y se da vuelta manteniéndose firme ante Ren

- no te duele? – se burla Ren

Fabia no le dice ni una palabra y se va caminando muy rapido

- **"porque"** – se pregunta mentalmente mientras daba pisadas firmes sentia una presion en su peño algo que queria escapar un grito, un llanto, un quejido aun así lo retenía para no admitir lo mucho que le dolia.

Ver la persona que se habia enamorado demostrando sus sentimientos hacia otra chica, se va al salon muy dolida.

...

Alice y shun se separan viéndose confundidos nunca habian pensado en hacer algo así.

- shun te quiero más que un amigo – dice alice sonrojada

Shun suspira y la abraza fuertemente

- yo tambien te quiero – dice cerca de su oido muy seguro de lo que dice

Alice se sonroja aun más su voz era un cosquilleo en su oido.

- ah shun

- alice yo te quiero, estoy muy enamorado de ti pero… - dice viendola y cambiando su tono de voz a una triste.

- peroo… - repite alice con el mismo tono.

- no eres la unica – dice mirando al suelo

- ah.. – alice abre sus ojos más y brillandoles, el chico del que estaba enamorada lo estaba de ella, pero al escucharle decir que no era la unica hace que se enfade internamente sin demostrarlo, al ver a shun que era sincero no tuvo más que aceptar lo dicho

- shun te entiendo, o tal vez no lo entiendo, como pueden gustarte dos chicas! – dice con algo de indiferencia

- hum no lo sé- shun

- esta bien yo estare hay para cuando te hallas decidido por alguna – dice alice sabiendo quien era la otra.

- si

- lo estaré – sonrie tiernamente

- gracias alice por eso me gustas tanto – acaricia su mejilla y una lagrima se escapa de sus bellos ojos.

- lo siento no llores – limpia su lagrima

- no, es que esty feliz por sber que sientes algo por mí – alice

- yo tambien lo estoy – shun

- espero que te decidas pronto – dice alice alejandose de él

Estaba feliz sí, ante todo fue la primera en recibir un beso de shun y por otro lado estaba triste porque aun existia un obstaculo que podía impedirle quedarse con él.

…

Fabia esperaba por el inicio de las clases ya se habia desahogado pero lucia triste aun.

- Fabia que tienes?- le pregunta Mira, ellas ya eran amigas.

- nada, solo me.. – vé entrar a shun cosa que la hiere más, baja su mirada cubriendo su rostro con su cabello para evitar verlo, Mira le observa preocupada

- no estes triste – le dice pasando su mano por su cabello

- no lo estaré gracias – le dice amablemente y sonriendole.

…

Las clases finalizan shun va al puesto de Fabia, ella nisiquiera le mira o habla, solo se levanta tomando su bolso y sale altaneramente del salon

Shun la ve salir –**"que le pasa?"** sale para buscarla, va a la salida ya ella estaba tomando un taxi.

- Fabia.. – suspira al verla partir

- shun amigo ¿que pasa con Fabia? – pregunta ren de entrometido

- que? - dice shun regresando en si

- mencionaste su nombre - ren

- oh es que parece que está molesta - shun

- quien no lo estaría, después de romperle el corazon - dice ren en tono burlon

- de que hablas? - shun

- si hum no le gustó para nada que besaras a alice

- como lo sabes!

- pues yo los ví y la llame – ren

- que! Porque hiciste eso!

- porque quiero lo mejor para ella – ren

- jum

- y lo mejor no eres tú – dice directamente

Ambos se ven con desprecio, shun evita una discusión con él asi que cruza la calle para irse a su hogar.

Mientras iba caminando no dejaba de pensar en todo

- "ni yo me entiendo, bese a la chica que tanto me gusta de hace tiempo, a quien quiero demasiado le dije lo que sentia y ella tambien siente lo mismo deberia estar feliz, pero no, está la otra chica de quien me enamoré en los ultimos meses le brinde mi amistad y ahora la hice sentir mal.

Maldición que puedo hacer, alice lo entiende pero debe estar odiandome por no decidirme y Fabia debe desear matarme ella es más difícil, que puedo hacer?"

El chico que siempre tenia una solucion para todo ahora no la tenia entre dos caminos, jamas pensó que en asuntos del corazon las cosas serian mas difíciles y esto le tomaría tiempo más del que ya le estaba tomando.

…

* * *

><p><strong>shun: huum que desesperantee eres!... :(<strong>

**aki-nee.19: jeje si.. :P... shun quiero que te mates con eso, que te quedes pensando te troturaré hasta el final del fic y despues de todo haré que te arrepientas **

**Shun: ah?de que hablas?... no lo puedo creer :(**

**aki-nee.19: ok ya, gracias por leer, comentar y espero que les halla gustado, obvio algunos no a otros si pero da igual jaja **

**hasta prontoo!**


	3. HSNV Parte 2 cap 3

**Aki-nee.19: por fiiinn! Creanme sufri con este fic, no tenia idea como seguirlo y me desanimé, es decir después de haber escrito tantos capítulos que me toque volver a escribirlos fue difícil, reeleí la historia aun así habrá algunas cosas que posiblemente no concuerden en fin no quito mas tiempo a leer**

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

…

Un aire de incomodidad se presentaba en el instituto, no todos estaban tan felices como otros entre esos Fabia quien aunque triste no quería que los demás lo notaran aun así le resultaba difícil estar cerca y en el mismo salón a esa persona que consideraba y quería más que un amigo.

Tan solo le tomó difícil decidirse si ir a hablar o con Alice para que de una vez se acabara ese resentimiento o ir a hablar con Shun para decirle lo que sentía aunque como ella piensa era tarde.

En las gradas de la cancha de soccer estaba Alice esperando por Fabia que le había pedido ir allí, Alice se preguntaba porque Fabia quería hablar con ella, tal vez quería arreglar su rivalidad o solo era otra cosa. Por otro lado aparte de todo ese asunto le resulto la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre algo que la tenia muy curiosa y pensativa.

-Hola Fabia – le saluda con una sonrisa

-Hola! – le responde de la misma forma, algo extraño en ellas dos pero era mejor llevarse bien.

-porque me pediste venir? –pregunta Alice al fin después de unos largos minutos de silencio

-Alice hum quería preguntarte si… tú y Shun eh tenían algo… - le pregunta insegura y más con la mirada de Alice que lucía algo sorprendida

-eh yo no no… no tengo nada – responde rápido incomoda con la pregunta

-lo siento pero es que necesito saberlo, yo sé muy bien que tu le gustas y…

-espera un momento, Fabia no es mi deber decirte pero porque no le dices o preguntas a él mismo

-eso pensé pero… no me atrevo siento que tal vez no corresponda

-jeje lo hará – dice Alice bajando su mirada, algo que le resulta raro a Fabia quien levanta una ceja con ansias de preguntarle porque sabría eso

-Alice dime, como sabes eso

-simplemente lo sé, me parece algo estúpido que le gusten dos chicas! – dice Alice con molestia

-hum… si tienes razón mejor yo me encargo de hablar con él – se da vuelta para irse pero antes Alice la llama

-Fabia quería preguntarte algo fuera de tema

-si que?

-sabes que se trae Ren con tantas preguntas sobre los Clays?

-Te ha preguntado? Humm – Fabia frunce el ceño, ahora sus sospechas estaban más confirmadas algo le estaba ocultando Ren y su padre. –no puedo decirte porque no lo sé, además no somos tan amigas para contarte

-cierto, no somos amigas pero espero que nuestra competencia sea limpia – dice Alice sonriendo, haciendo referencia en sus palabras.

-si adiós – se alejan tomando caminos diferentes, Fabia por ahora solo quería liberarse de ese deseo y ganas de decir esas palabras que su mente a cada minuto le repetía.

…..

...

Y en el salón de decimo aunque fuese hora del descanso hay estaban metidos Juli, Mira, Dan, Baron, Runo y Chan. Era una sorpresa que Billy no estuviera hay haciendo escenitas cursis con Juli.

-y bien chicos listo para Teatro? Solo faltan dos semanas – pregunta Runo

-Teatro? Nadie va a eso – dice Ace apareciendo asi de repente

-O.O! oye que susto desde cuando entraste al salón! –pregunta Dan mirando hacia atrás donde estaba Ace sentado en la esquina del salón

-pobre marginado que nadie se da cuenta de su presencia – Dice Chan y rien todos

-marginado tu abuelo

-oyee mas respetico! Mi abuelo puede ser un vagabundo, alcohólico, loco, etc pero no es un marginado! – exclama Chan

-jejeje vamos no peleen quien de ustedes entrará a teatro? – dice Juli

-yo podría ser muy divertido – dice Mira y asienten algunos

-eso es una perdida de tiempo, hey me largo! – dice Ace tomando su bolso

-oye apenas estamos en la segunda hora de clase! – dice Baron y termina siendo ignorado ya que Ace salio como si nada

-Porque se va tan temprano? – pregunta Mira interesada por saber

-porque ya sabes, es un peresozo y seguro va a ir a la calle a vender drogas y a venderse – dice Dan en broma

-lo oí todo Dan! – grita Ace asomándose a la puerta

-Diablos Ace! Acaso eres fantasma para aparecer asi! – exclama Dan y todos vuelven a reir

Mira sonríe y tomo su bolso para salir tambien

-adonde vas Mira? – le pregunta Runo

-al baño

-y tienes que llevarte el bolso acaso tienes algo prohibido hay – dice Baron

-hum si es algo muy peligroso – dice Mira sonriendo y con sarcasmo.

Mira sale del salón y los que quedan se observan con miradas incrédulas y tal vez pensando lo mismo

-chicos aquí hay gato encerrado, Mira y Ace se traen algo – dice Juli moviendo su cabeza afirmando

-no pues la doctora corazón, díganos su diagnóstico sobre esto – dice Chan de forma graciosa

-jum ok! Veras Ace sale del salón y no se va enseguida obvio que espera por Mira, luego Mira sale mintiendo con que iba al baño, lógicamente ellos dos se van a escapar de clases y van a pasear por la ciudad

-si comoo no – dice Dan

-ah si Dan dinos tu entonces!

-ok, Ace se irá a la calle a vender sus

-no otra vez Dan! – gritan todos interrumpiéndole a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir

-sera que me dejan terminar! – dice cruzando sus brazos y prosigue – drogas

- -.-'

-ya lo siento jaja, yo digo que los dos van a ir al último piso y en la oficina de la directora lo harán, luego los descubren y reciben una expulsión, Keith contratará un grupo de asesinos seriales para que le traigan el cuerpo de Ace sin vida y Mira se irá para otro país para buscar con quien divertirse

-O.O!

-si que tienes una imaginación alteradaaa Daaann! – grita Runo golpeándole en la cabeza

-oye soy tu novio, no me trates así – dice Dan sobando su cabeza

-hay es que asi te quiero! – le dice Runo dándole un abrazo y un beso

-aahh que lindooss! – exclama Juli

-Y así dicen que Juli es la cursi? –dice Chan y los dos se sonrojan.

...

….

Fabia estaba en la biblioteca a ver si podía entretenerse con algo más pero su mente no se lo permitía y justo en ese momento cuando pensaba en salir en busca de Shun, este mismo entra a la biblioteca.

-cielos que cruel es la vida conmigo – piensa Fabia metiendo su cara en un libro para que no pudiera verla, le funcionó muy bien pues Shun se fue hacia los estantes en busca de un libro.

-bueno Fabia es hora – piensa y se coloca de pie, toma los libros y camina en dirección hacia Shun había ido.

Se acerca pero solo coloca los libros, lo mira de reojo y se da vuelta para irse, decepcionada de si misma.

-Fabia – le llama Shun y ella se da vuelta rápidamente

-eh…Shun

-porque has estado evadiéndome desde ayer

-hum – Fabia gira su cara a un lado recordando el beso que le dio a Alice –por nada

-dime no quiero verte molesta conmigo, eso me hace sentir la peor persona

-ok "porque tiene que encontrar las palabras correctas para convencerme" ayer… - baja un poco su voz – vi algo que no me gusto y eso es porque la besaste

Shun sabia que era eso pero quería escuchárselo decir de ella misma –y porque debería molestarte? –pregunta sonriendo un poco

-ah… - eso le molesta demasiado y al fin deja su timidez para hablarle enserio – porque Alice! Sé muy bien que te gusta pero porque… no entiendo qué lugar ocupo yo y creo que soy la segunda opción eso… - deja de hablar y baja su mirada después de haberle dicho eso viéndolo a los ojos

-no eres ninguna segunda opción, yo no he sido capaz de decidirme – le dice tomándole de la mano y sonriendo algo que hace sonrojar a Fabia –me gustas Fabia y si tu eres la correcta estaré feliz de que tambien sientes algo por mí, si es así

-si es así – afirma y sonríe, sin esperárselo Shun la acerca a su rostro dándole un beso, fue tan repentino que no supo cómo reaccionar tan solo siguió lo que su corazón y mente le decían, le abraza por el cuello para así corresponderle su beso, ese que tanto quería desde hace tiempo, desde que enamoró de él.

…

...

-jaja apura Mira! – se burla Ace viendo con la chica trataba de pasar la reja que estaba en la parte de atrás del colegio, donde ni un alma pasaba por hay

-Ace! Deja de reírte y ayúdame! – su bolso se había quedado en lo alto de la reja, su zapato había quedado del otro lado y estaba luchando por soltar su media de una planta de espinas

-tu puedes sola – se sienta como si nada observando

-eres un idiota! Cruel y poco caballeroso! Ayúdame! – jala y rompe su media –hum ya dañe mi media – resopla

-tu mama te comprará nuevas – rie Ace ganándose una mirada muy seria de Mira que ya estaba molesta y apunto de desesperarse

-aacee! Que te cuesta ayudarme un poco! No seas egoísta imbécil!

-jajaja Mira diciendo groserías divertido!

-hum… sabes puedes irte al car! No vuelvas a hablarme – le dice muy seria ya no le resultaba tan divertido

-eh Lo siento yaa…- suspira y le ayuda a recuperar su bolso y zapato

-gracias – le responde aun molesta

-no te enojes mira el lado bueno de esto – le dice mientras comenzaban a caminar

-que!

-que rompiste una media y yo me divertí jeje

-hum… -sonríe –como pude aceptar acompañarte al centro y escapar de clases – dice entre suspiros y esperando por alguna buseta

-te conviene "a mi también estar solo con ella sin tener que soportar las miradas de muerte de Keith sobre mí, como lo dije voy a lograr lo que quiero".

…

...

-Keith! –grita shadow

-que!

-huu que carácter

Keith estaba aburrido y fastidiado no encontraba ni que hacer y cualquiera que se le acercara terminaba recibido de esa forma

-que te pasa hoy!- pregunta Mylene un poco molesta por su actitud

-jum simplemente quisiera golpear a alguien y romperle la cara

-valla si que estas de mal humor!

-porque no levantas a golpes a Ace ese si se los merece! – dice shadow

-hum no ha hecho nada para molestarme, por ahora

-aproposito Keith que hay de las bromas?

-atacaremos si ellos empiezan

-si!

Keith ve entrar a Alice al salón y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro pareciera que cada día le gustaba más. Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia ella

-Alice estoy atrapado en el país de tus maravillas – le dice en tono seductor y se sienta a su lado

-eh… no sé qué quisiste decir con eso pero gracias – le responde mirando hacia otro lado

-que tengo yo para que me evites acaso huelo mal o yo que sé!

-eh no… solo que no me gusta tu forma de ser a veces siento que no eres sincero o no te portas como tal

-no entiendo Alice, yo siempre digo la verdad y la verdad es que me gustas demasiado – se acerca a su oído diciéndole esas palabras, Alice se sonroja y gira para verlo estando tan cerca de su rostro quedando absorbida por esos ojos azules tan misteriosos y agradables.

-Alice… -su amiga le toca del hombro del otro lado, ella deja de sonreír y le da la espalda a Keith, quien solo se limita a sonreír triunfante por su conquista aunque pasajera eso significaba que podía seguir con su estrategia de atraer a Alice.

…

...

-uuh parece que alguien tiene dos chicas y no sabe por quién decidirse – se burla Billy de Shun después de que Fabia se había ido. Billy había estado del otro lado de los estantes cuando vio a Shun con Fabia y no pudo evitar la curiosidad por saber más.

-que metido eres Billy – le responde Shun concentrado en su búsqueda por un libro

-si y que!, bueno cual de las dos?

-no te voy a responder eso no es tu problema

-como quieras pero ya te veré saliendo con alguna de ellas o con las dos, sabes no estaría mal – dice Billy, Shun solo trataba de ignorar sus comentarios – te imaginas Shun, las dos contigo recibirías cariño de ambas, dobles regalos, dobles besos, dobles de… de todo!

-ya deja de hablar Billy no soy esa clase de persona sin corazón, si escojo solo debe ser una y será la que mas quiera!

-como digas pero muchos en tu lugar no le darían vuelta al asunto y saldrían con ambas, disfrutarían hasta que se sepa la mentira

-oye que malas sugerencias das! No haré eso! Ellas no se merecen que las trate así. –saca el libro y se va para prestarlo

-como siempre el chico correcto – piensa Billy fastidiado.

continuaaa...

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: hasta aqui no doy mas jajaja cuanto tarde? 2 meses 3 meses?... lo sientoo -.-<strong>

**espero que les halla agradado este capitulo, gracias por leer y como nose podra dejar review en este cap será en el proxi de todas formas no importa, lo importante es que regrese con el fic jeje**

**Hasta prontoo! n.n**


	4. HSNV Parte 2 cap 4

**Aki-nee.19: Andando con este fic! tengo que avanzar jaja... nos leemos al final! n.n**

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

…

Ace y Mira se bajan en el centro comercial, como había dicho Juli se habían escapado de clases.

-porque vinimos aquí? Que es lo que viniste a buscar –Pregunta Mira mientras iban caminando por unas tiendas

-primero cállate –responde Ace haciendo que Mira se enoje nuevamente –segundo que te importa y tercero camina más rápido

-ace! Es enserio creí que era importante por eso acepte venir

-si es importante ahora ven! –le jala del brazo yendo hacia una farmacia

-farmacia? Acaso estas enfermo o es tu madre?

-la verdad solo vine a buscar un pedido y… - se da cuenta de que su madre estaba allí quien se había adelantado a buscar sus medicinas

-ace! –su madre se acerca

-qué haces aquí! Te dije que yo vendría

-ya no te preocupes – sonríe y observa a Mira –hola, Tu eres Mira?

-eh si mucho gusto – se inclina un poco

-aaw que chica tan encantadora, es tan hermosa como dijiste Ace –le dice a Mira sin saber la vergüenza que le causaba a ambos

-eh ya no tienes que irte madre – dice Ace

-si y regresen pronto al colegio saben que tienen el uniforme

-lo sabemos adiós

-adios Mira en otro momento nos conoceremos mejor

-jeje si adiós!

Llevaban minutos caminando por las tiendas Ace iba adelante y Mira le seguía cansada de saber que buscaba y ni le valdría la pena preguntar porque no le diría

-Ace… - le llama siendo ignorada, hasta que para de caminar y se sienta en una banca.

-anda no me digas que ya te cansaste – le dice regresando hacia ella

-no seas tonto llevas caminando y caminando, no me dices a dónde diablos vas y ya va a hacer hora del descanso, no quiero problemas con nadie!

-tu tendras problemas no yo –sonrie haciendo enfadar a Mira

-me cansé! Haz lo que quieras tu solo! – se levanta caminando rápido.

-jajaja perdón – corre detrás de ella y la detiene parándose frente a ella

-ace ya enserio

-si ya no me burlaré, vamos –esta vez van los dos sin más molestia.

…

-hey chico Mira no ha regresado y ya vamos a empezar clase

-se los dije se fue con Ace

-y que hacemos si preguntan…

-buenos días – todos se sientan, serena nota la ausencia de los puestos, el de Ace poco le interesaba pues no era raro que desapareciera

-Y mira?

-fue a enfermería se sentía mal –inventa Runo

-hum ok comencemos

-runo enviale un mensaje a Mira para que vuelva

-si eso voy hacer

-y rápido antes de que Keith note que no está

…

Estaban los dos en una tienda de peluches tan solo Ace quería tener unos cojines

-hay va Mira! – le arroja uno de sorpresa

-jum crees que no me puedo defender – le arroja de vuelta el cojin

-jovensita deje de tirar los cojines! – le regaña una asistente de la tienda

-pero el empezó – señala hacia Ace pero este ni estaba por allí – ace porque me haces esto -murmura y le sigue

-mira es un panda! – se lo muestra moviéndolo

-"porque está actuando tan extraño? –sonrie y se acerca a tomar el oso

-dime que buscas en este lugar

-es un regalo

-un regalo? Hum puedo preguntar para quien?

-no, no puedes preguntar

-sabes aveces me fastidias con eso

-jum "lo hago por una buena causa" crees que este le guste?

-eh a quien? "espero que no hable de otra personas, rayos acaso estoy siendo posesiva"

-solo dime a ti te gusta?

-hum si es lindo

-entonces este no –le quita el oso y toma uno un poco mas grande

-es lindoo!

-y es tuyo

-mio?

-te quiero Mira

-ah…"esto es enserio!"

-desde que te vi me enamoré de ti pero soy tan orgulloso que no lo quería admitir –sonríe y se acerca a su rostro dándole un beso sobre sus labios, Mira jala de su cuello para besarlo con mayor intensidad quien lo diría de la chica inocente tomando el control.

En ese instante escucha la alarma de mensaje

-Mira regresa pronto –lee en voz baja

-vamos

…

Las clases habían iniciado desde hace rato y faltaba poco para el próximo descanso

-chicos –runo se da vuelta para hablarles mientras el maestro escribía algunas letras en el tablero –no creen que Ace y Mira están tardando mucho?

-jum lo dudo a este paso creo que no regresaran –dice Juli con una pícara sonrisa

-pues Mira tiene que regresar recuerda que se va con Keith

Asienten y siguen prestando atención a la clase.

En el grupo de último año una pelea se llevaba a cabo entre el niño mimado Hydron y el niño orgulloso Lync, por suerte no había profesor en su salon

-devuélveme esa maldita cosa o te parto la cara! – grita Hydron tomando del suéter a Lync, el pobre solo sonreía después de haberle quitado su diario

-que gay tiene un diaro secreto jajaja –rie lync

-humm no es mio! Y devuelvemelo!

-Lync dáselo descubriremos su fantasía con Keith jajaja –rie Shadow

-porque no mejor te callas Shadow –le dice Keith

-aaaah! –hydron tira a lync y este le tira su diario, se empujan los dos cada vez más fuerte

-hay tienes niñita!

-chicos basta – dice Alice en defensa

-yo me haré cargo Alice! – Keith toma a lync del hombro y a hydron le da un buen golpe en la cara

-oye porque me pegas a mí! Y a él no!

-por metido y presumido –responde

Hydron frunce el ceño y sale del salón

Lync decide salirse de clase y Mylene se encarga de seguirlo para que regresara, aunque ese no era el verdadero motivo

-lync dime Keith está saliendo con alguien?

- con alguien? Con Alice no

-tienes que ser tan indiscreto! –le grita

-como si tu lo fueras

-eh..? acaso se nota que…

-que estas celosa? Que te gusta Keith si

-hum – caminan por el corredor cuando ven a lo lejos cruzar por la cancha de futbol a Mira y Ace

-uuh esos dos que? – ambos se esconden obteniendo una buena vista de los dos

-se escaparon? Esto no le gustara a Keith jaja – dice mylene

-le diras?

-si obvio, no me importa que le pasa a esa niñita

-jajaja espera… mira están de manos y muy cariñosos jeje

-humm esto va a estar bueno – rie mylene

…

-Ace y si se dan cuentan? –pregunta Mira

-hum lo mejor es separarnos aquí tu ve al salón y yo me quedo afuera

-eh bueno – besa su mejilla y se aleja

Mientras caminaba rumbo al salón de clases, la persona a quien mas detestaba se aparece frente a ella

-que hace fuera de clase señorita Clay? –pregunta de forma burlona Hydron

-no molestes

-te vi! Lo sé! Ahora se lo diré a Keith! – dice de la misma forma caminando hacia la otra direccion, Mira deja de caminar y abre sus ojos lo mas que podía

-hydron! – se da vuelta siguiéndole hasta alcaanzarlo jalándole de su brazo –que sabes!

-ahmm no te diré

-dime!

-jaja estas con el enemigo de tu hermano, no me digas que al fin se decidió a estar contigo

-hum si y…

-quiero algo a cambio y no le diré a Keith – dice rápidamente con una sonrisa perversa

-que? – pregunta Mira sin rodeos para evitar problemas

-tu y yo… -comienza a decir, inmediatamente Mira suspira bajando su mirada –saldremos por un día y haras todo lo que te pida

-Hydron porque no…, no ves que Keith jamás me lo permitiría

- inventa una excusa, has lo que sea pero si no tengo respuesta después de hoy, le diré todo y tu jovencita no volverás a ver a tus amiguitos – sonríe y se va

-maldito Hydron como te odio! – frunce en ceño y sigue su camino hacia el salón, muy pensativa y nerviosa ciertamente debía hacer algo y no arruinarlo.

El día marchaba bien hasta el momento todos estaban en las últimas horas de clase y con ansias de salir pronto.

Suena el timbre de salida Mylene y Lync aun no le habían comentado nada a Keith hasta estar completamentes seguro y necesitaban pruebas

-oigan ustedes adonde van? –pregunta Shadow al verlos salir apurados del salón

-no te metas en lo que no te interesa! –le grita mylene yéndose con Lync hacia el salón de decimo

-adonde iban? –pregunta Keith mientras salía

-ni idea ahora tenemos que esperarlos! – ambos se van

Mylene y Lync al acercarse lo suficiente se ocultan un poco detrás de un muro, veian salir a los otros estudiantes sin rastros de Mira o Ace.

-Mira no te olvides conectarte – le dice Runo mientras tomaba su bolso

-eeh se quedaran en el salón o que! –dice Lync

-hum vamos a asomarnos –cuando se iban a acercar sale Runo

-eh ustedes que! –exclama

-que te importa! –dice Mylene pasando desapercibida frente a ella

Runo se va, en cuanto lo hace Lync y Mylene se acercan a la puerta pegando el oído a esta

-porque querías que me quedara de ultimo? –le pregunta Ace tomando su bolso y acercándose a ella

-porque veras… - Mira gira su cabeza buscando una forma de decirle sobre el asunto en que se había metido con Hydron – Hydron

-que hizo ese ahora! – exclama fastidiado

-eh pues me chantajeó con algo para no decirle a Keith que me escape contigo

-ah… espera el idiota ese…

-si parece que me vio bueno nos vio

-jum es un maldito no te preocupes pero que fue ese algo

-a cambio de no decirle tengo que pasar un dia entero con él –dice suspirando cansada y muy poco feliz con eso

-jum ya verá! – cuando estaba dispuesto a salir Mira le detiene jalando su brazo

-no puedes Ace no le reclames, sería peor

-no permitiré que te utilice de esa forma!

-pero Ace, no quiero que Keith lo sepa – baja su mirada –apenas y estamos comenzando no quiero alejarme de ti solo por esto

- pero algún día tendrá que saberlo

-pero no ahora! No en este momento! Sé que si lo sabe buscará la forma de separarnos, como lo ha venido haciendo

-hum… -Ace alza su vista y suspira – está bien –le abraza –pero si ese tipo hace algo contra ti se las verá conmigo

-ok – sonríen abrazándose fuertemente como si no quisieran separarse

Afuera Mylene abre la boca sonriendo al igual que Lync

-uh uh pobres tontos sus planes pronto se vendrán al suelo –dice Mylene emprendiendo camino, Lync le sigue riendo

-que es lo gracioso Lync?

-que Mira aceptara la propuesta de Hydron para que no diga nada, y ya nosotros lo sabemos jaja

-cierto le decimos ahora?

-no esperemos – se van ambos a la salida donde Keith los esperaba para irse en el auto

-donde rayos andaban –pregunta Shadow molesto

-por hay- responde entrando al auto evitando la mirada de Keith

-díganme ahora – dice Keith serio, Mylene se sorprende un tanto por la increíble capacidad de Keith de saber cuándo le ocultan algo

-decirte de que?

-Mylene, Lync desde hace rato en el salón me miraban cada rato y cuando les hablaba se alejaban

-bueno si nos descubriste! Tenemos algo para contarte! – exclama Lync

-cállate Lync! –le grita Mylene mirándolo

- porque? Dime Mylene que es lo que tienen para contar – dice Keith viéndola y sonriendo poniéndola nerviosa

-está bien –suspira y decide contarle

…

Mira sale un poco mas tarde cuando se da cuenta de que su hermano se había ido sin esperarla

-hum Keith otra vez! – suspira y se sienta en la banca de siempre del otro lado de la calle

…

Ace había tomado rumbo a su trabajo en el restaurante, tenia tantos pensamientos en su mente que no se fijo en el auto que le seguía.

Eran Keith y sus amigos que se detienen cerca del anden por donde caminaba

-ace! – le grita Keith caminando hacia él, Ace se da vuelta con una expresión de fastidio no quería problemas ni hablar con nadie pero de todas maneras le responde irritado

-te quiero pedir algo

-que?

-que te alejes de mi hermana, no le hables ni te atrevas a pedirle algo

-cual es tu problema? Estas siendo demasiado sobreprotector con ella!

-que te importa si lo soy! Es asunto personal!

-pues sabes no!, no te voy a escuchar! Es más, pasaré tiempo con tu hermanita! Le hablaré mas y tal vez no sé pueda llevármela cuando menos te lo esperes

Keith frunce en ceño enojándose mucho

-valla Ace está provocando a Keith –dice Mylene quien estaba asomada por la ventana al igual que los otros

-vamos pelea! Pelea! – agita sus puños Shadow

-jum dudo que se valla contigo – responde Keith tratando de no enfadarse mas

-eso es lo que tu no sabes, porque eres un egoísta con Mira

-callate! Tu que sabes, aquí el egoísta eres tu!

-si claro, que mal hermano eres

-jum imbécil! – lo empuja, Ace deja caer su bolso y lo golpea en la cara, provocando asi que iniciaran a pelear

-Shadow! Lync! Contrólenlos! – dice Mylene

-y yo porque! – exclama Lync

No muy lejos de allí pasaban Joe con Lee y Shun que venían del instituto

-oigan que no es Ace? Y Keith? – dice lee

-si son vamos! – los tres se acercan

-Ace! Basta! – Joe le detiene mientras Shun se coloca entre ellos

-que es lo que les pasa! Tienen el uniforme no peleen! – dice Shun mirándolos a ambos

-jum no te metas Shun! – grita Keith

-callate Keith! Que no se ha terminado! –le grita Ace

-Ace ya mira que tienes un golpe –le dice Lee

-hum al menos él tambien y peor!

-callate Ace!

-ya basta!, vámonos de aquí – dice Shun recogiendo el bolso de Ace y entregándoselo

Keith regresa al auto

-dijiste que no ibas a pelear con él – le regaña Mylene

-él empezó! Él se lo busco!

-ya calmate Keith

-como me voy a calmar! Dijo que soy un mal hermano! Que sabe él de mi familia!

-bueno Keith donde esta Mira? –pregunta Shadow riendo

-cielos Mira olvide recogerla – enciende el auto y los tres rien –jum no soy mal hermano!

…

-es un idiota – murmura Ace caminando a prisa

-Hey! Ace detente un momento! – le llama Shun

-que! – se da vuelta molesto

-porque peleaban?

-porque crees! El idiota ese me dijo que me alejara de Mira

-jajaja hay Ace – rie Lee

-de que te ries? –pregunta Joe

-eh… pues cual es el problema Ace, creí que ella te caia mal

-eh… no

-ya dejemos el asunto finalizado, estas enamorado de Mira y odias a su hermano

-linda relación jajajaja – rien Joe y Lee, Shun solo sonríe

-jum dejen de molestar – resopla Ace

…

Keith llega a recoger a Mira quien no lucia muy contenta

-como te olvidas de recogerme! – le grita Mira abriendo la puerta –responde!

-ya cállate niña y sube! – le grita Mylene

Mira dio un suspiro y sube –keith que te paso en el labio

-es solo un rasguño

-quien te hizo esto

-fue ac..! –Mylene y Lync le cubren la boca a shadow, Mira se da vuelta

-quien fue shadow? –pregunta sonriente haber si le funcionaba

-fue volt! –dicen Keith y Mylene al mismo tiempo

-ah ya vamos a casa!

* * *

><p><strong>ok hasta aqui se acabó la inspiracion <strong>

**gracias por leer y dejen reviews ****Onegai shimasu!**

**Hasta prontoo! n.n**


	5. HSNV Parte 2 cap 5

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

…

Ese día en la tarde Juli, lee, Runo, Dan y Billy salieron a pasear cuando algo viene a la mente perversa de Juli, una idea no tan buena

-chicos! Me acompañan a publicar unas fotos!

-fotos? – pregunta Runo

-eh Juli no crees que deberíamos esperar? – dice Lee en voz baja

-oigan hablen que fotos!- dice Dan

-fotos del grupo como no? – rie Juli

-te descubrí Juli! Yo sé muy bien que tramas algo –le mira seriamente Billy

-ok si es una broma jajaja bueno ya acompáñenme!

-nosotros no podemos – dicen al mismo tiempo Dan y Runo y se miran sorprendidos

-a bueno la parejita queda fuera que les valla bien – dice Juli arrogante pero en forma de broma

-jeje nos vemos luego chicos! – se van juntos

-Lee, Billy ustedes son mis complices

-yo soy tu complice desde el principio Juli

-Y yo soy tu novio como es que me ocultas una broma y no puedo participar

-hay yaa no me cuestionen vamos!- los tres van a un café web, al llegar Juli le quita la cámara a Billy

-ah entonces las tomaste con mi cámara!

-hay Billy no te enfades –le da un beso en la mejilla y entra rápido ocupando un computador

-siempre es así Billy? –pregunta Lee sonriendo

-hum si – suspira y entran

- las publicaremos en tu perfil Lee? – pregunta Juli

-no mejor hagamos una nueva cuenta

-si dale!

…

Mira se despide de sus padres quienes iban de salida – suerte en tu reunión papa! –le dice, su padre apenas sonríe y sale primero que su madre

-Mira le dices a Keith que su almuerzo esta en el horno

-y donde esta él?

-ni idea

-jeje como siempre, adiós! – cierra la puerta y sube a su cuarto

-no tengo nada que hacer, hum veamos quien está conectado – enciende su computadora

Espera y entra a su cuenta descubriendo imágenes que la dejan boquiabierta

-ah? Que rayos hizo esto! – mira los comentarios que ya estaban comenzando, entre esos de los bromistas y de otros de su curso – hay no…

..

En alguna parte de la ciudad Ace salía de una tienda luego de comprar algunas cosas para comer

-hey Ace! –le llama Baron que andaba en su bicicleta

-que quieres?

-ya ví las fotos

- fotos? De que?

-donde estas con Mira, no sabia que salias con ella

-que que de que hablas!

-espera que nos has visto?

-no

-ehmm bueno ya me voy

-oyee! Que fotos? Jum será mejor averiguarlo – decide ir a visitar a Mira por si sabía algo o por simple gusto de ir

-solo espero que no me abra su padre o Keith –piensa Ace antes de tocar el timbre de su casa

-yo voy! – dice Mira bajando las escaleras –eh? Ace? –lo hace pasar rápido – que haces aquí?

-solo quise visitarte

-que no pensaste en que Keith estuviera?

-si lo pensé pero no me importa

-jum ven sube –ambos llegan a la habitación

-ah! Sabia que eras una consentida!

-no soy consentida

-jaja bueno la verdad es que vine para saber de que fotos hablaba Baron

-ah si! Ven a ver – le invita a sentarse frente al pc –si ves

-claro que veo Mira – dice con sarcasmo

-naa tan gracioso, quien rayos haría esto

-una mala broma ya sabes quienes

-eh?

-quienes son los únicos que tienen cámara y pasan con nosotros

-hum pues Billy, Runo, Juli

-lo ves fueron ellos – dice encogiéndose de hombros –olvidemos esto – cierra la pagina

-pero Ace y si alguien más las ve, bueno me refiero a mi hermano

-si se entera yo me encargo

-ace! No estes tan tranquilo primero Hydron y esto yo…- se disguta y estaba por llorar

-no te preocupes, no pasará nada – le dice acercándola para abrazarla

Tocan la puerta y Mira se alerta

-Mira estas hay? –pregunta Keith

-eh cielos que hago –dice en voz baja

-espera yo me oculto y haces que se valla – le dice Ace al oído

-si ve al baño – Mira espera a que se oculte para luego abrir la puerta

-eh Keith hola donde andabas?

-por hay – entra y se acuesta en la cama

-hum – Mira va a apagar el pc pero estaba un poco nerviosa que cada rato giraba a verlo "tengo que hacerlo salir"

-Mira

-eh si?

-podrias venir conmigo en la tarde

-a donde?

-a comprar unas cosas puedes?

-eh si claro

-ok vístete y te espero afuera

-si

Keith sale de su cuarto y Mira suspira yéndose al baño

-ah.. que haces Ace? –pregunta riendo

-hago figuras con el jabon

-hum jaja bien si escuchaste

- si, lo ves no sabe nada

-pero aun me preocupa

-tranquila si ahora eh ve con tu hermano y yo saldré por mi cuenta

-que nadie te vea, ahora sal del baño para cambiarme!

-hum – sigue moldeando el jabon sin prestarle atención

-Ace!.. – le regaña Mira con la mirada

-si ya – se levanta y sale

Mira sale de su casa con su hermano en cuanto se van Ace se las arregla para salir sin ser visto

…

Al dia siguiente Mira llegó a clases encontrándose con las miradas de sus compañeros

-eh… porque me ven? – detrás de ella aparece Ace entrando como si nada

-hay vinieron juntos! – exclama Juli lo mas de cursi

-eh no – responde Mira

-uh lindas fotos cuando nos dirían que salian? – comienzan a burlarse y molestar

-ya basta! Quien de ustedes fue! – grita Mira, ellos hacen como si no fueran con ellos –chicos!

-nosotros no sabemos nada – dice gran parte del salón

-tendran que averiguarlo – dicen los bromitas

-son un fastidio – dice Ace

-porque no te molesta tanto Ace? Ehh… - le pregunta Dan

-eh… por –

-buenos días!

-buenos días!

Ace resopla y se sienta.

Todos en el salón de ultimo grado, algunos miraban a Keith que lucia muy calmado

-será que aun no ha visto las fotos? –dice Mylene a Lync

-hum preguntemosle –los se acercan a su puesto, el estaba entretenido con una revista

-keith

-si…

-nos preguntábamos…

-sobre porque no estoy alterado con esas fotos de Ace y mi hermana?

-eh si eso

-porque tengo un mejor plan que formar un escándalo

-y cual es?

-no les diré pero será después de la excursión

-la excursión es dentro de cinco días

-bueno en 6 dias pondré fin a su romance

-jeje

…

Todos los que formarían parte del curso de teatro van al auditorio Zenet era la encargada y a Klaus lo habían escogido para colaborador

Les habían dado sus papeles y ahora se presentarían haciendo las escenas con los compañeros que les había tocado, eso si ninguno tenia idea de quien sería su compañero para que fuera sorpresivo.

-adelante los siguientes personajes! – dice Zenet muy entusiasmada a diferencia del resto que estaban aburridos – Alice y Shun! Interpretando el papel de Isabel y Robert!

-ah? – Alice se sorprende – que porque a mi y frente a todos cielos después de aprenderme esto – se coloca de pie y sube

-luego se preparan Fabia, Ace y Hydron!- dice Klaus

Alice y Shun suben al escenario aunque ambos estaban satisfechos con la escena, se sentían extraños actuando románticamente frente a los demás

-comiencen!

Representan su papel como si nada, entre el público Keith los miraba un poco celoso y atento, y Fabia solo esperaba que la escena no fuese tan romántica ya que ellos son los principales en la obra.

Conversan un poco en la escena que trataba de un baile y debían conocerse para luego bailar

-una señorita como usted merece que la inviten a bailar, me permite? – dice Shun muy adentrado en su papel

-con gusto – responde Alice sonrojada y tomando la mano de Shun

-"ya terminen esta escena" – era lo que pensaban Keith y Fabia con solo ver sus caras

-uuhh bien bien! – dice Zenet colocando la música de fondo

-tenemos que bailar – murmura Alice a Shun, quien solo la toma de la cintura y dirigiéndola en el baile, Alice sonríe al igual que él y dicen sus líneas pareciera que no había necesidad de actuar la escena salía por si misma.

Keith aparta su mirada sintiendo algo de celos al igual que Fabia pero esta ultima no molesta sino más bien triste

-"se ven bien juntos" –pensaba y sonreía con tristeza, Keith se fija en ella y se le ocurre una idea pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Hydron quien actuaria con ella en la próxima escena

-bien hecho Alice, Shun! Me dan esperanzas de que esta obra será genial! – dice Zenet muy feliz y se van a sentar

-ahora Fabia, Hydron y Ace la escena donde ella debe escoger entre los dos

-mi turno al fin! – Mira le jala de su brazo – que?

-eh solo… hum nada ¬.¬

-jeje la consentida está celosa

-hum – se sonroja y mueve su cabeza riendo

-hey hydron – Keith le susurra algo al oído antes de que se fuera

Los tres suben al escenario, Fabia quería provocar a Shun y lo haría era su turno de sentirlos porque la escena sería muy cursi

Como siempre Hydron se prepara para actuar, sacude su ropa, se arregla el cabello

-muevete vanidoso! –le grita Ace

-hum nos volvemos a ver – dice Hydron

-siempre nos vemos idiota!

-quieren empezar a actuar y dejar de discutir! – grita Dan

-ya empezamos y lo acabas de estropear Dan! – gritan los dos

-ah lo siento – se rien todos pensando que no habían comenzado

-sigan por favor – dice Klaus

Vuelven a iniciar, discuten hasta que aparece Fabia en la escena.

-dejen depelear! – exclama Fabia

-decídete! Tu prometido o este adulador!

-eh lo siento pero yo amo al adulador

-ok – Ace le da la espalda y rie como decía en su papel, sale de escena y siguen

-fabia

-hydron! Es su nombre como en el papel! – dice Zenet moviendo su cabeza –otra vez!

Hydron suspira y fabia sonríe – mi preciosa diosa

Sus compañeros se rien un poco

-¬.¬ -los mira discreto Hydron

Fabia suspira para recuperar la escena –richy eres la persona que amo –dice fabia tomando una de sus manos y metiéndose en su papel y Hydron queda como idiota

-eh… - mueve su cabeza y sigue su escena – eres hermosa –dice sonriendo

Fabia abre los ojos sorprendida ya que eso no iba en el dialogo pero trata de incorporarse en la escena, aun así no podía Hydron coloca sus manos en su rostro sin dejar de verla, quedando completamente congelados.

Todos estaban metidos en la escena a tal punto que no podían creerla que fuese irreal, Igual Shun tenía ceño fruncido y no los dejaba de ver.

-chicos la escena acabo – les dice Zenet

-eh si – ambos regresan de su encanto y se van a sentar

Shun gira a ver a Fabia que estaba muy sonrojada, se cruza de brazos colocándose muy serio.

Los ensayos habían finalizado por ahora y mientras salian Hydron se acerca a Mira

-recuerdas nuestra salida? –le murmura

-ya no

-keith aun no sabe nada, ni ha visto las fotos no tiene idea –

-hum…

-déjala Hydron – dice Ace dándole un empujón con la mano

-que pasa con ustedes- dice Keith saliendo y mirando a Ace

-Keith ayer encontré algo interesante… -comienza a decir Hydron con una sonrisa

-una invitación – dice Mira rápidamente –yo le envie una invitación a Hydron y no quería que supieras

-hum te creo hermanita nos vemos en la salida – sonríe y se va

Ace y Mira se extrañan por la forma en que lo tomó y luego suspiran

-entonces ya ven Keith no sabe nada, Mira mañana te iré a recoger

-espera un momento Hydron ella no saldrá contigo

-y tu quien te crees, ah si bueno es un trato!

-esta bien no grites –Dice Mira yéndose con Ace

Hydron regresa a su salón

-tu hermana es una suma mentirosa –le dice a Keith

-lo sé mas te vale Hydron que no te pases

-no soy esa clase de persona

-callate

- aquí donde me ves no soy un idiota

-callate

-tonto

...

Ya estaban saliendo todos finalmente de las clases listo para prepararse para la excursión

-buena escena no fabia? –le dice Shun mientras iban de salida

-eh pues si linda la tuya no?

-hum…- en eso Hydron aparece junto a ellos

-hola diosa

-eso solo es en la obra – dice Shun

-que importa –responde Hydron

Fabia solo fingía sonreír y se quedaba en silencio

-hey! – llega Alice – Shun se te olvido tu ultimo dialogo

-ah si lo estaba buscando gracias – se entretiene con Alice

-Fabia te llevo a casa si?

-eh pues… -mira por encima de su hombro – "shun, alice" eh si

-vamos – se va con él

-entonces practica con Dan hoy

-si aquí te esperamos

-ok – sonríe y Alice se va

Shun la ve un rato hasta que recuerda a Hydron, gira a ver y ya no estaban

-diablos – coloca su mano en la frente "si sigo así me quedaré solo"-sonríe porque le resulto divertido luego da un suspiro por ser verdad y tenía que decidir después de la excursión.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: que tonto Shun está esperando que alguien se le adelante n.n jeje<strong>

**ok hasta aqui proxi la excursion y valla que me salte varios sucesos **

**matta nee!**


	6. HSNV Parte 2 cap 6

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

…

Y el día mas fastidioso de Mira llegó ni siquiera estaba de humor y pretendía quedarse en casa con la excusa que estaba enferma para no ir con Hydron

Su hermano quien tenia unos planes para ella en un futuro cercano y deseaba atraparla, fue a su cuarto y la despierta colocando el despertador cerca de oído

-Keith! – grita Mira levantándose muy molesta

-Hydron llamó que pasó con tu invitación a salir?

-invitación?

-si ayer…

-ya ya recuerdo, iré a bañarme – se levanta de su cama mas que aburrida

-ok te preparé un rico desayuno

-Keith esta raro esto me da motivos para sospechar de él

…

Shun, Dan, Joe y Ace caminando por las calles como antes lo hacían

-idiota… idiota… idiota… -cantaban Ace, Dan y Joe molestando a Shun

-oigan ya dejen eso, ustedes son mas idiotas que yo

-si claro pero dinos quienes el que está en un complejo triangulo amoroso –dice Dan sonriendo y hace la forma de un triangulo con sus manos

-ese "complejo triangulo amoroso" va a terminar en la excursión –dice Shun

-eh ya te decidiste

-si bueno algo –dice no muy convencido

-lo que pasa Shun es que no le tomas mucho tiempo a esto, sal con las dos – dice Ace

-si claro… -dice con sarcasmo

-haha oiga Ace! Ahora que sales con Mira puedes colearte con dinero –dice Dan y rien

-eh… que tontería no haría eso

-claro porque la amas y quieres pasar a ultima base – dice Joe lo mas de sonriente e inocente

-cállense! Yo soy muy serio

-¬.¬….

-lo soy!

-¬.¬

-Hpm! Ya dejen de mirarme asi!

-¬.¬ - cansado de eso le golpea a Dan y Joe que eran los que seguían con la mirada

…

En otra parte de la ciudad Runo, Juli y Alice estaban reunidas en una plaza planeando e imaginando como sería la excursión

-si nos colocan en cuartos separados Alice serás mi compañera si? –pregunta Runo

-claro, y que pasaría si no nos dividen eh runo? – responde con una sonrisa

-hum… pues eso no va a pasar!

-hay Runo ya verás que no te querrás separar de Dan ninguno de esos días

-hay no hablemos de Dan, mejor hablemos… - en eso aparecen Lee y Fabia, un momento muy raro para las chicas ya que no tenían previsto que estas dos rivales en el amor se encontraran

-eh hola – saluda Fabia sonriendo tímidamente

-Hola – dicen al unísono con gratas sonrisas, las invitan a sentarse y piden unos jugos mientras buscaban de que conversar

-bueno en que íbamos? – pregunta Alice

- en que Runo quería estar en la misma habitación con Dan – dice Juli lo mas de seria

-eh si eso…. QUE! JULII! – grita Runo sonrojada

-jajaja hay Runo aun te sonrojas – dice Juli igual de tranquila y tomando un poco de su jugo de mora

-jum – runo la mira mientras bebía tambien del suyo

-entonces Juli ya compraste el test de embarazo –dice Lee de broma

-buuf! – Juli casi se ahoga con su jugo – QUE! – Grita sonrojada

-valla también te sonrojas así que deja a Runo en paz – dice Lee y sueltan una carcajada todas

Lee toma de su jugo cuando alguien cubre sus ojos susurrando a su oído, las demás chicas observan como se sonroja poco a poco

-qui-quien es – pregunta

-Soy tu hombre vámonos al baño – dice en tono muy seductor

-jajaja – rien las demás al verla colocarse roja

-JOEE! – Grita quitando sus manos y dándole un empujón

Runo rie cuando iba a tomar su vaso Dan se lo arrebata

-Ah? Mi jugo? – se da vuelta y ya se lo había tomado todo – DAAN!

-hum sabes que el jugo de mora no es bueno para ti – dice Dan en tono de regaño

-ahora me comprar otro! – le dice Runo molesta y lanzándole una mirada muy fría

-eh claro cariño enseguida – dice nervioso

-jeje que hacen por aquí? –pregunta Alice a Joe

-hum por hay caminando

-solo ustedes? –pregunta Juli

-no también Ace y Shun comprando jugos, ah hay vienen! – dice mirando a un lado

Fabia sonríe mientras lo veía venir al igual que Alice dado que ninguna se percata de la falsa sonrisa de Shun al verlas

-mira Shun! Tus amigas en el mismo lugar! – dice Ace para molestarlo y camina hacia ellas saludando

-"que poco discreto Ace, me las pagaras" –piensa Shun bajando un poco su cabeza

-eh Ace que alegría tienes, salir con Mira te ha puesto bien – dice Juli

-eh cambio de tema – dice algo triste recordando que no la vería durante todo el día por culpa del fastidioso Hydron

…

Y para colmos de males Mira tuvo que esperar por Hydron después tuvo que conocer a su familia actuando amablemente mientras Hydron simplemente estaba feliz

-Hydron que haremos todo el día – pregunta Mira fastidiada mientras caminaban por su "hermoso" hogar

-te aburre conocer mi casa, dime es hermosa

-si me aburro

-entonces vallamos a mi finca

-finca? Y queda muy lejos?

-no –miente Hydron sonriendo

Mira suspira y no le queda más que aceptar para salir del aburrimiento.

…

Y de vuelta al grupito en la plaza, Dan regresa con la compra de Runo

-tardaste mucho – dice Runo

-aquí tienes, quieres otro? Algún mecato? Una menta? –dice Dan sentándose a su lado

-no ya – dice Runo tomando su nuevo jugo

-una galleta? Un cojín para tu asiento? –prosigue Dan

-no Dan ya

-un helado? de brownie?

-dan ya no quiero más nada – dice seria

-un abrazo?

-que no quiero más nada – dice Runo un tanto molesta

-un beso? Si eso quieres? –sigue preguntando

-dan.. no qui… - se sonroja un poco

-no? Dime qué quieres – pregunta tiernamente

-QUE NO QUIERO MAS NADA DAN! – le grita fastidiada

-ok – sonríe

-ustedes son raros – dice Juli

-mira quien lo dice, la chica cursi – dice Lee

-que aun no te vas al baño? – dice Juli y rien todos

-oigan todos ustedes iran a la excursión? –pregunta Joe

-si claro – responden

-yo aun no sé – dice Alice

-porque? –pregunta Shun inmediatamente

-eh… bueno aun no he consultado con mi jefe

-hablando de eso yo tampoco – dice Ace

-y que esperan decirle un día antes – dice Shun

-no pues y que te importaría si Alice no va – dice Ace

-hum no lo digo… - sin terminar su frase lanza una mirada a Ace quien ni atención le prestaba

- pero si es seguro que iré – dice Alice

-claro Alice, no te gustaría quedarte aquí – dice Fabia sonriendo, Alice entiende lo que quizo decir y sonríe

-Chicos me voy! – dice Juli

-porque tan pronto? –pregunta Runo

-tengo eh asuntos pendientes

-seguro asuntos en una farmacia – dice Lee, recordando su broma de hace rato

-LEE! Supéralo vale – dice Juli

-jeje adiós! – Juli se va corriendo a prisa

-yo también me voy – dice Ace- voy a pedir el permiso

-Ace pides el mío por favor – le dice Alice

-eh bueno

- te acompaño – dice Shun y se van

-estos días han sido re aburridos, chicos que pasó con las bromitas? –dice Runo

-jum no es que no queramos bromear pero… - dice Joe y prosigue Dan

-desde la última broma no has advertido así que esperaremos un tiempo a menos que ellos comiencen

-la ultima tiene que ser la mejor

-y tambien falta la de los profesores mas cansones

-jajaja cierto.

…

…

Después de unos minutos de viaje Hydron y Mira llegan a la gran finca

-waa! Increíble! – se sorprende Mira

-anda Mira te mostraré mi mascota

-tienes mascota?

-hum si ya para de hablar y vamos – le toma de su brazo y caminan hacia unos potriles

-caballos! – se acerca Mira acariciándolos

-ya no te aburriras, montarás uno

-que? Yo no…

-es fácil – Hydron busca a alguien para que le ayude

-"aparentemente Hydron es un idiota o no?, un presumido o no? Porque se porta diferente?" –piensa Mira mientras veía los caballos

…

-oye Ace no te molesta que Mira pase el día obligada con Hydron – le dice Shun

-claro que sí pero no tuve mas

-no tuviste mas o simplemente hiciste caso a Mira y te asusta Keith

-hum, la llamaré –busca su teléfono y se da cuenta que lo había olvidado – mejor espero que ella llame

-no sé como estas tan tranquilo

-yo confió en Mira!

-bueno ya pero no has pensado en que Keith ya lo sabe, ya sabe todo y simplemente esta fingiendo que no sabe nada

-hum – Ace para de caminar – tal vez… si lo sabe entonces algo está tramando

-prepárate

….

-no no sé – dice Mira asustada montada sobre un caballo mientras un ayudante sujetaba la cuerda de cabalgar

-no tengas miedo Mira es fácil –comienza Hydron andando en su caballo

-sabes… eso no lo pensé de ti –ríe Mira

-nadie sabe sobre mi solo soy hum olvídalo

-bien, señor yo quiero ir sola –pide la cuerda y poco a poco lo maneja

-vas aprendiendo jaja

-"este chico es bipolar o que?,…" –sonríe un poco

…

Reunidos en casa de Keith estaban Lync, Shadow, Mylene, Gus y Volt jugando poker y quien perdía debía quitarse una prenda, además de que sus padres no estaban y como siempre no podía faltar su dosis de alcohol

-jaja gané! –grita Shadow nuevamente Lync pierde que solo estaba en bóxer

-jajajaja Lync le toca! – rie Mylene

-renuncio! – grita Lync sonrojado

-ya quítatelos! – gritan todos y el pobre pone una carita de "no me toquen"

-jejeje – rien todos perversamente y Lync se asusta aun mas

-bueno ya dejemos de jugar Lync después quedará en vergüenza –dice Mylene y Lync suspira

-ok! – grita Shadow

-keith y tu hermana no ha regresado?

-hum tengo que buscarla mas tarde – dice con tranquilidad y el sueño encima

-y tus padres

-eh vienen dentro de poco vámonos – se levanta y salen todos, Keith cierra con llaves saliendo en su auto y como estaba moderadamente ebrio o más bien a punto de caer al suelo, Mylene conduce.

…

-ya aprendiste Mira que tal una carrera –dice Hydron

-ah si? Te ganaré! –comienzan a cabalgar muy rápido hasta llegar al limite

-pura suerte – dice Hydron bajando

-oye! No se bajarme Hydron –pide Mira mirando hacia el suelo

-te ayudaré –le sostiene mientras ella se apoya de sus hombros

-gracias! – sonríe Mira y Hydron le toma de la mano

-eh que pasa –pregunta incrédula y se sienta en el pasto –"que oculta este chico" porque te portas diferente eh?

-porque soy así

-bueno me invistaste aquí, gracias pero de seguro no soy la primera

-eres la única

-eh? Porque yo

-porque fuiste la primera que me rechazó y se atreve a gritarme a pesar de mi belleza claro

-jum y aquí devuelta el presumido –dice Mira moviendo su cabeza –pero Hydron yo…

-eh quiero – se gira rápidamente viéndola –una oportunidad Mira – se acerca y le roba un beso inclinándose hacia ella

-"que hace" –piensa Mira sorprendida sin tener chance de entender lo que hacia, Se inclina un poco mas y apoya su mano en el suelo, Hydron coloca su mano sobre la suya y otra en su nuca inclinándose mas sobre ella

Mira se queja un poco y cierra sus ojos con fuerza pensando –"Ace…" -empuja a Hydron y se aleja un poco –que haces! – grita limpiando sus labios molesta

-siempre quise hacer eso –dice sonriendo

-no entiendes que no…

-lo sé, pero al menos no serás la única que no he besado

-jum sigues siendo un idiota! Todo esto… para nada… Mentiroosoo!

-jeje lo siento pero te juro que esto no lo tenia previsto –dice un poco ruborizado

-si como no – responde fríamente Mira aun muy molesta

-enserio pero me doy cuenta que tu no…, bueno no soy tu tipo – dice y suspira

Mira tambien suspira –quiero irme a casa – dice mas tranquila pero muy pensativa

-esta bien – se levanta y regresan

…

Habia anochecido ya, Alice y Ace cumplían su turno cuando Keith y sus amigos llegan a comer algo justo en ese lugar

Pésima suerte para Alice quien le toca atenderlos ya que las otras personas habían sido atendidas

-que quieren? –pregunta fingiendo amabilidad

-hay es Alice! Hola! – saluda escandalosamente Shadow

-que van a pedir –dice Alice ignorándole

-siquiera sonríe oye! – dice Lync

-dejenla –dice Keith viendo el menú y hace su pedido, al igual que el resto

Alice regresa y coloca la orden en la cocina, luego regresa al pequeño almacen

-hum no adivinas quienes están

-quien? –pregunta Ace limpiando algunos platos

-Keith y sus amigos! –dice Alice en forma divertida

-jum que no hay mas restaurantes –dice Ace fastidiado

-hay jeje es que tu cuñado te ama jaja – dice Alice

-jaja tan graciosa – dice Ace con sarcasmo –creo que te busca es a ti, un pretexto para verte

-o para molestar… - dice Alice sonriendo, luego regresa para entregarles el platillo

-ya era hora alice! –grita Shadow nuevamente y comienza a devorar el plato mucho antes que Alice lo colocara en la mesa

-Shadow! Compórtate! – le regaña Mylene

-Alice no quiero tomates! Blaa! –Lync se los arroja

-no hagas eso Lync – dice calmadamente Keith lanzándole una mirada

-no tenias que tirarlos – dice Alice recogiéndolos y va en busca de los platos restantes

-eh! No sale salsa! – grita Shadow agitando la botella y apretándola, justo de broma ensucia el delantal de Alice

-Shadow –keith frunce molestándose

-Shadow ensuciaste mi delantal – dice Alice tratando de limpiarse con una servilleta

-aquí hay agua! – dice Mylene y le tira el vaso mojándola

-jajajajaja

-oigan! –grita Keith perdiendo su paciencia – DEGENLA! ESTAMOS EN PUBLICO Y HACEN ESTO! NO VUELVAN A MOLESTARLA! NUNCA! –

Todos incluyendo las otras personas que allí cenaban y Alice se quedan viéndolo muy asustados

-perdónalos Alice gracias por traer nuestros pedidos –dice Keith con grata sonrisa

Alice sonríe un poco y regresa

-son unos niños! – se queja Alice

-yo iré por los platos después Alice- dice Ace

-no creo que vuelvan a molestar con el regaño de Keith, y creo que andaban tomando

-jum su familia es una partida de alcohólicos salvo Mira – dice Ace afirmando y Alice sonríe

-alice… -entra Keith con la mirada baja

-que quieres? –pregunta Ace

-no te metas! ¬.¬ –le grita Keith

-claro que si es mi amiga, que quieres? –le grita Ace mas fuerte

-no me importa si es tu amiga! – Grita Keith en respuesta

-"no peleen! –piensa Alice con una gotita en su frente mientras veía salir rayitos de ellos dos

-mira Ace! No te metas y yo no me meto entre mi hermana y tu!

-lo sabes!

-eh?

-lo sabes! Verdad! Aun así dejaste que se fuera con Hydron!

-bueno si lo sé! Y si la deje y QUE! Tengo una buena razón

-jum razones – sale Ace rápido dejándolos a ellos

-Que quieres Keith?- pregunta Alice

-eh… me siento mal

-mal? Se te nota que estuviste de parranda

-no lo estaba, solo me tome unas 5?, 8? 10?

-keith... para que bebes? –dice Alice forzando una sonrisa

-no lo sé, tal vez para olvidarme de todo

-de todo? Hum…

-Alice aceptame, quiero que seas mi novia por favor – dice Keith viéndola con ojos llenos de esperanza

-eh… - Alice abre sus ojos sorprendida y se acerca a él –yo… -baja la mirada y cuando vuelve para verlo, Keith estaba recostado a la mesa del lado dormido

-keith? – alice mueve su hombro, fijándose que dormía – porque a mí – dice y va a buscar a alguno de sus amigos para que se lo llevaran.

Ace había salido para llamar a Mira y decirle que Keith le había mentido antes

…

Mientras Hydron conducía para regresar Mira poco a poco se quedaba dormida, como su teléfono estaba en modo vibrador no contesta

-responde Mira – se queja Ace en voz alta volviendo a marcar

-Mira tienes una llamada – dice Hydron viéndola y tomando su celular de sus piernas – Ah… si es Ace que tierno – dice en forma de burla y cuelga apropósito

- colgó? – dice molesto Ace dándose por vencido, justo cuando iba a entrar por la puerta trasera, Shadow y Volt sacaban a Keith, detrás venía Lync molesto porque interrumpieron su cena y Alice que traia cara de preocupada

-y este que? –pregunta Ace

-que te importa –responde Lync

-se desmayo mientras hablaba conmigo – le dice Alice

-ya provocas desmayos Alice – dice Ace de forma graciosa

-eh… si claro ¬.¬

-aquí tienen – Gus les entrega el dinero por la comida

-Gus por que dejan que Keith tome tanto

-es imposible evitarlo cuando el paga las botellas – dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Gus deja de hablar con los raritos! Tenemos que llevarlo a casa! – grita Mylene estacionando el auto

-jum raritos ¬.¬

-bueno gracias por todo – dice Gus montándose en el auto

-hey y no el que tenia que recoger a Mira? – pregunta Mylene por lo bajo

-si… ya se que…. ACE RECOGE A MIRA DONDE HYDRON O SE QUEDARA A DORMIR EN SU CASA! – grita Shadow mientras el auto arrancaba

-Shadow… si Keith estuviera despierto seguramente haría esto – dice Mylene comenzándolo a golpear

-myleneee! –gritan todos ya que había quitado las manos del volante

-ups lo siento – vuelve

-que locos – dice Alice viéndolos partir al igual que Ace

Ace se da vuelta tranquilo – como sea volvamos para…. – se queda pensativo – RECOGER A MIRA! NO DEJARÉ QUE SE QUEDE EN CASA DE HYDRON! – entra rápido para terminar su turno, Alice rie y entra no sin antes recibir un regaño de su feje por ausentarse apenas 10 minutos

…

…

Lee y Fabia regresaron junto a Joe, después de tanto ellos tres se habían hecho más amigos que con los demás, ahora caminaban rumbo a sus hogares

-Ya quisiera que se terminara el año –dice lee fastidiada

-tan pronto? Tantas ganas tienes de pasar a ultimo año? –pregunta Fabia con una sonrisa

-hum eso quisieras tambien tu Fabia

-yo? Eh claro que no

-quieres que Alice se marche pronto y tu quedarte con Shun

-que! De que hablas! Yo no soy así – dice algo avergonzada

-Lee sé que quieres que Shun escoja a Fabia pero se prudente –dice Joe en forma de regaño

-si mira quien está siendo prudente

Fabia sonríe sintiéndose un poco mal por la manera en la que le estaban molestando, no le gustaba para nada que se metieran en sus asuntos personales pero entendía que solo estaban bromeando

-ya basta chicos, Shun no es el único en el instituto, en la ciudad o en el mundo

-asi se dice Fabia! – se acerca Lee colocando su brazo alrededor

-esa es la actitud, que importa si te rechaza no? –dice Joe tambien colocando su brazo

-si importa y ya dejen de abrazarme – los aparta y rie, comenzando los tres a correr sin rumbo claro.

…

-Hydron ya llegamos? –pregunta Mira somnolienta

-si estamos frente a mi casa parece que Keith aun no ha venido a recogerte

-hum ese idiota siempre falta –dice aun con mucho sueño

Hydron sale del auto y abre su puerta – vamos Mira esperemos adentro

-no mejor aquí – sale del auto y bosteza

-jum de donde vienen? –se pregunta Ace quien no estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba sentado en una la terraza de la casa del frente –será mejor ir por ella – se coloca de pie y antes de cruzar se quita quieto viéndolos

Mira se iba a dar vuelta pero Hydron quien ya había visto a Ace le toma de sus hombros con fuerza

-que haces Hydron –pregunta ella empujándolo pero él se negaba a soltarla

-despidámonos antes que venga Keith – dice con una sonrisa y la vuelve a besar agarrando su rostro

-jum que molesto – piensa Ace frunciendo y camina hacia ellos

-suéltame Hydron – Mira se separa empujándolo

-Sabía que no debías ir con él – dice Ace tomando del brazo a Mira

- ace te extrañe – dice abrazandolo

-si claro… -responde arrogante sin verla, Mira baja su vista sintiéndose mal por no haberle llamado durante el día.

-que haces tú aquí Ace? Keith vendrá por ella

-Keith no vendrá

-no vendrá? –repite confusa

-no, tu hermano sabía lo nuestro y Hydron lo sabía ellos dos nos engañaron

-eh… osea que esto no sirvió de nada, Keith lo sabía – murmura Mira muy decepcionada

-y tu Ace como lo supiste?

-él mismo me lo dijo hoy! Fue al restaurante solo para hablar con Alice y después se desmayó

-se desmayo?

-si parece que estaba tomando

-diablos Keith! – frunce Mira molesta

-jum como sea fue un lindo día para mí y Mira –dice Hydron hipócritamente y se va hacia su casa

-hum los odio! – grita Mira furiosa golpeando el techo del carro

-no descargues tu odio con el carro – dice Ace

-entonces contigo – le da una bofetada

-oyee porque – dice sobándose

-estoy molesta! Quisiera llegar a casa y patearle la cara a Keith! – grita Mira con lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos

-ya calmate – la trae hacia él abrazandola

-pero es que me da tanta rabia ace.. – dice con voz entrecortada y hundiendo su cara en su pecho –es tan egoísta conmigo, ahora seguro se lo dirá a papa y me llevaran a otro instituto

-eso no! – dice Ace levantando su rostro – no lo permitiré

Mira sonríe limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas – te extrañe – coloca su mano en su nuca y le besa

-y porque me colgaste –pregunta Ace serio

-colgar? – busca su teléfono revisando las llamadas- hum esto fue cuando me dormí

-dormí? Donde estaban!

-me llevó a su finca y de venida me quede dormida en el auto, tal vez Hydron fue quien colgó…

-hum

- ya que lindo te ves celoso – pellizca su mejilla sonriendo

-eh no lo estoy – se ruboriza cruzando sus brazos – te llevaré a casa

-ok no me sueltes – se agarra fuerte de su brazo

-eres una cobarde

-las calles de noche y solas me asustan

…

-va acompañada ahora no – responde alguien por su teléfono mientras espiaba a Ace y Mira, y luego se va hacia el otro lado

….

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: que capitulo mas largo ni me di cuenta hasta q lo publique jeje bueno el proxi comienza la excursion! que bromas haran? se llevaran bien los dos grupos? nuevos romances? en fin hasta aqui... los dejo Byee! y Gracias por leer!<strong>


	7. HSNV Parte 2 cap 7

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

…

El grandioso día de la excursión por fin llegó y ¿cuál sería el destino? una isla tropical, todo fue patrocinado por los padres de los alumnos mas prodigiosos.

Los maestros encargados de ir fueron Selena, Lena, Mason y Linus, un largo viaje en barco hasta que llegaron y se hospedaron en un hotel cerca al mar.

Al llegar fueron dividos en dos grupos, en el tercer piso estaban Dan, Ace, Runo, Fabia, Keith, Alice, Mylene, Emily, Lync, Baron, Shadow, Hydron y Joe

Y en el quinto piso Mira, Ren, Volt, Juli, Chan-lee, Carly, Jake, Billy, Shun, Travis, Rikimaru, Klaus y Gus

Siendo así el cuarto piso para los profesores

Toda la organización fue tan rápida que casi no pudieron comentar del viaje u otro, fueron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones de tres

-ah si me toco en el mismo piso que Billy! – exclama Juli guardan sus cosas

-si bien por ti – dice Mira buscando su pijama y algo triste

-hay que tienes Mira de Grif? –se burla Lee

-eh que? – se sonroja sin verlas

-jaja no en serio que tienes? –pregunta Juli

-nada solo estoy cansada – sonríe a las chicas y sigue ordenando su maleta – "bueno Ace no está en el mismo grupo, al menos quedó con mi hermano, es eso bueno o malo? Hay no lo sé! Porque tienen que dividirnos en dos grupos!"

…

Y en el piso de Ace, su cuarto resulto ser peor, tenía que compartir con las personas que mas detestaba Hydron y Keith

Mientras esos dos no hacían nada como siempre Ace ordenaba su bolso –"ah porque a mí! Tanta gente que hay y me tocó con estos"

-que cruel es la vida no crees Ace? –dice Hydron en tono de burla

Ace se acuesta en su cama y se concentra en su cuaderno que aunque solo tenía letras y dibujos prefería verlos antes de tratar con ellos

-deja Hydron no nos hablará porque sabe que somos dos contra uno

-jaja

-"valla, prefiero estar en mi casa, solo espero poder pasarla bien estos días"

…

En una habitación más del mismo piso

-hay me toco con mi amiguita! – exclama Emily feliz aplaudiendo mientras Alice solo le sonreía

-y tu eres Fabia! Espero que seamos buenas amigas! – le dice volviéndose a la peli azul que estaba del otro lado organizando también sus cosas

- si eso espero – le responde sonriendo y se vuelve un silencio, un silencio incomodo

-"que me toque con mi rival esto es una mala broma? –piensa Fabia

-"no quiero pasarla así, tengo que hacer alguna amistad con Fabia independiente de nuestro sentimientos por Shun, pero que?"

-Fabia – le llama Alice en medio del silencio

-hum si Alice?

-eh quieres

-Jugar! – grita Emily levantando un monopolio

-jugar? –pregunta Fabia

-eh si – responde Alice con una gotita en su frente viendo a Emily saltar en la cama

-que rara es tu amiga Alice – dice Fabia

-eh Emily! Ven ya juguemos – se sientan las tres en el suelo para jugar, y mientras jugaban Emily trataba de ser esa amiga que divierte y une a los amigos

…

Y en la habitación mas oscura

-porque me toca contigo!- grita Runo frente a Shadow

-ush mis oídos así soportaras a esta mujer Dan! – dice Shadow

-naa es una carga que debo llevar

-que soy una carga! Entonces terminemos y ya! – se enoja y se sienta en la cama dándoles la espalda

-y cuando terminen yo entraré en acción – dice Shadow

-ESO NO VA A PASAR! – vuelve a gritarle

-cierto porque ella solo tiene ojos para mi! – dice Dan orgulloso y Runo le lanza una mirada

-y shadow como anda el guapo de Keith – dice Runo causando celos a Dan

-oye!

-jeje si ves tengo ojos para otros – le mufa y Dan le tira la almohada, ella se la regresa y comienza a pelear

-eh… esta es la forma para llevarse eh? – dice Shadow viéndolos con una gotita en su frente - AAAHH! PORQUE TENGO QUE SOPORTARLOS! – sale para caminar por el corredor

…

-que me toque con Shun es lo peor que pueda pasar – dice Klaus

-que algún problema? ¬.¬

-si lo peor – dice Billy leyendo una historieta

- ahora la tomaran contra mí – dice Shun

-pues si – responde Billy

-yo no lo decía enserio – aclara Klaus

-yo sí

-porque Billy

-porque simplemente me desesperas –lo mira serio y el también lo hace

-bueno es mejor descansar, seguro mañana habrá mucho que hacer – dice Klaus al notar que los dos no se llevaban tan bien.

….

….

El primer día de excursión divididos en dos grupos toman dos rutas diferentes, el grupo uno liderado por Lena y Mason van a un bote con piso de cristal, y el segundo grupo liderado por serena y Linus van a una expedición por la selva.

Mientras en el bote todos escuchaban la reseña de Lena sobre los peces, muchos estaban aburridos ya que Mason no dejaba que quitaran una capa que estaba sobre el cristal, por lo que no podían ver

Dan se aleja al igual que algunos y se acerca para asomarse a la orilla y Runo le sigue

-¿que ocurre Dan?

-estoy aburrido Lena no para de hablar y ni siquiera podemos ver a los peces y corales

-tienes razón – responde Runo igual de aburrida

-¡Oye Dan! –le grita Shadow acercándose

-¡que!

-tenemos una idea para divertirnos un rato

-haber dime

...

-que fastidio – dice Ace en voz alta

-entonces se hubiera quedado en el hotel –le dice Lena

-muchos preferimos habernos quedado

-asi es!

-si quiten esa capa!

-vammos! –comienzan a quejarse

-callense! Cuando Lena termine podrán ver el cristal

-hum –todos suspiran

Shadow termina de decirle el plan a Dan y comienzan a ponerla en acción.

Mientras en la selva

-ven Mira! Quiero una foto aquí! –dice Juli colocando una pose al lado de una palmera

-me compadezco de la palmera –dice burlando Lee

-eh jeje Juli ya te he tomado como cientas

-ok te prometo que te tomaré una

-no me refería a eso pero gracias! –sonrie y le toma la foto

-aaw mira un guacamayo. Billy! Lee! Mira! – les grita

-que pasa ahora?

-aaw no es precioso –dice Juli con estrellitas a su alrededor –ven Mira te tomaré una foto con el

-ok

En otra parte

-shun!

-que pasa Ren?

-me preguntaba hace cuanto eras amigo de Fabia

-a que viene esa pregunta?

-a que desde que te conoció a cambiado

-y eso que?

-que soy su amigo y me doy cuenta tambien me preocupa que esté actuando raro

-su amigo? Me parece que ella no te considera su amigo

-si porque me odia no sé porque

-seguro le hiciste algo malo

-te dijo algo?

-me dijo de qué? Te estas delatando tu solo porque ella no me habla de su pasado

-bueno eso es una buena excusa para desconfiar de ella

-desconfiar? Que quieres decir?

-hum ya lo sabrás

-que tanto misterio con Ren

…

-menos mal nos toco un grupo tranquilo –dice serena feliz

-si me pregunto como les va a Lena y Mason

…..

…..

Y en el yate Joe y Hydron se peleaban a golpes del otro lado

-hey! oigan! –Lena y Mason los van a detener al verlos y algunos van a observar

En realidad todo era parte del plan

Ace y Baron quitan la capa que cubria el cristal y la esconden para luego ir a la "pelea"

Lync toma el libro que Lena leía y lo oculta en el bolso que Fabia traia

Alice y runo hacen su parte mientras se mantenían en su lugar

-maestra Lena! Runo se siente mal! –grita Alice sosteniendo la cabeza de Runo

-eh…! Keith encárgate de Joe-le pide ya que aun no los habían separado

Lena va hacia las chicas –que tiene

-no lo sé solo se desmayó

Dan y Shadow se fueron a la cabina del capitán mientras los demás "entretenían" a los maestros

El capitán del yate sin ningún problema les presta el timon, este accedió ya que tambien estaba dentro del asunto

-vamos Dan descontrola este yate!

Comienza a darle vueltas y el yate se mueve y anda rápido

-que sucede! –grita Mason

-aaw maestro tengo mareo –dice Emily desmayándose en sus brazos mientras Joe y Hydron seguían "peleando" y Keith con Baron "trataban" de separarlos

-Runo despierta! –dice Lena golpeando su mejilla

Cuidadosamente Mylene se acerca con una bolsa y atrapa a Lena por la cabeza

Fabia y Alice le agarran de los brazos mientras Runo quien se hacia la desmayada enrolla una cinta a su alrededor

-que hacen! Oigan!

Cuando Mason se da cuenta Lync le tira un valde con agua

-que rayos les pasa! –grita enojado

-maestro Dan cayo al agua! –dice Ace apuntando hacia abajo, Mason se acerca y Lync lo empuja cayendo este al agua

-jaja mentira – se burla Lync

-aah! Ayuda!- grita

Todos dejan de actuar y sigue el turno de Lena que también la arrojan al agua

-adios! –gritan todos mientras Dan alejaba el yate de ellos

-todos están castigados! Sancionados! –grita furiosa Lena

-disfruten su Luna de peces! Hahaha –rie Shadow y todos lo miran con cara de "mal chiste"

-bueno yaa al menos el bote es nuestro!

-siii! –gritan y colocan música mientras cada uno se des aburría a su manera

…

Y en la selva, a diferencia del yate estaban más tranquilos pero no aburridos, después de una ver una gran variedad de aves y animales terrestres fueron a tomar un descanso en una casa que estaba sobre un árbol.

-hermoso! – exclama Juli tomando fotos en todas las direcciones posibles –sonríe Lee! – se acerca bastante con la cámara

-y que vas a tomarme los ojos! – la empuja y sigue caminando

-chicoos! Fotoo juntoos! – grita Juli trayendo a los demás para que se agruparan –maestra tome la foto por favor!

-bien…

….

Y en la "fiesta" del yate todos disfrutaban de la música y la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran hasta que el dueño les quitara su diversión para regresar

….

Así fue el primer día de excursión, todos regresaron al hotel a sus habitaciones compartidas muy cansados y felices.

….

XxXxXxXx

….

El segundo hicieron actividades recreativas con sus respectivos grupos uno fue a comprar recuerdos en los pueblos turísticos y el otro fue a la playa para jugar voleibol.

Con todo lo que hicieron ya hasta estaban empezando a llevar bien

Esa misma noche se iba a organizar un campamento y al fin se reunirían todos.

El grupo dos ya estaba listo y esperando por el otro grupo

-eh Ace como vas con tus amigos – pregunta con burla Dan

-un fastidio

-por que tardará tanto el otro grupo? –pregunta Runo

-seguro ya vienen en camino, saben lo bueno de todo esto es que mezclarnos ha hecho que nos llevemos bien – dice Alice

-claro!

-hey! Dan no probaras los malvaviscos! –le llama Shadow

-eh si, vamos Runo – ambos se van cerca de la fogata

…

El grupo de Serena apenas e iba saliendo del hotel

-Mira podría preguntarte algo? –dice Ren acercándose mientras iban caminando

-si que ocurre?

-si eres muy amiga de Fabia

-eh pues si un poco, porque?

-es que me parece raro que se lleven bien cuando sus padres son rivales

-eh que tiene eso que ver!

-hum no sabes lo mucho que tiene que ver

-ah bueno yo no le doy atención a eso

-deberías… pero si así lo piensas – sonríe y se adelanta

…

-si tardan – dice Ace algo desesperado

-jeje estas esperando a Mira dime saldrás corriendo a abrazarla aunque Keith te asesine con la mirada –le dice Alice

-él sabe que no me importa, no me importa nada solo ella, además tu saldrás corriendo a abrazar a Shun aunque Fabia se pueda adelantar

-eh claro que no, que él mismo se digne a saludarme

-claro, ya te vere levantándote juntando las manos y sonriendo – se burla Ace imitándola

- ¬.¬

-Chicos! – grita Juli llegando corriendo

-es Juli! – se levanta Runo

-Mi runito! Mi dani!, mis amiguitos! – los abraza a los dos

-ya Juli no es para tanto – dice Dan tratando de soltarse

-shun al fin le veo… - dice Alice sonriendo pero su sonrisa se pierde cuando Fabia se adelanta acercándose y Shun le abraza

-te lo dije – le dice Ace

-hum… bueno considerando que pasan más tiempo juntos porque son compañeros

-si si claro

-cállate Ace! No me iré a suplicarle – se cruza de brazos Alice – ah y ahí viene Mira

Ace sonríe y va hacia ella

-Ace! – Exclama Mira abrazándole – te extrañe

-y yo a ti, fue terrible convivir con tu hermano

-apropósito de eso, nos está viendo- se separan y actúan como si nada saludando a los demás

-Keith hermano! – se acerca Mira saludándole

-claro, hermano en segundo lugar – dice fríamente

-hum claro que no… - responde Mira

-si como sea – Keith se aleja de ella sentándose en otro lado del campamento

-hermano celoso jajaja – ríe Fabia

-hola Fabia! Quería hablarte de algo – se sientan las dos lejos de los otros para charlar

…

Después de encontrarse todos, se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo alrededor de la fogata, también había una mesa donde estaban los malvaviscos y cada uno podía tomar cuantos quisiera.

-lync tengo una tarea para ti – le dice Keith

-Tarea? En plena excursión?

-no te hagas el tonto y escucha lo que harás!

Alice estaba sentada se sentía sola ya que no tenía con quien hablar puesto que veía a los demás riendo y hablando con alguien, Dan con Runo, Juli y su Billy, el grupo de amigos de Chan-lee, su amiga Emily se había encariñado con Baron y Ace, Fabia estaba con Mira quienes eran muy buenas amigas, y asi cada uno entretenido.

-Alice que tienes? – le pregunta su compañera Carly sentando a su lado

-nada solo… - antes de decir otra palabra se entromete Lync separándolas

-Miren una rana – dice Lync mostrándoles el animal

-aaah! – gritan las dos

-"idiota Lync, nunca hace lo que le digo" – piensa Keith llevando su mano a la frente, se coloca de pie y va hacia ellos – Lync! No asustes a mi novia!

-a tu que? – gritan algunos, entre esos Shun que se coloca bien serio

-a tu que? – dicen algunos sorprendidos

-qué? – se pregunta Alice muy confundida

-si lo eres – dice y levanta a Alice jalándola de su brazo

-yo…no

Keith coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y sonríe, Alice se sonroja dándose cuenta que todos los veían

-si – repite Keith sin dejarla de ver y sin perder la sonrisa, se acerca y la besa

-"kyaaa! Que ternuraa!" – piensa Juli

-"que estoy ciego! La esta besando!" – piensa Dan

-"aah! Porque ella! Que más da!" – piensa Mylene celosa y suspira

-"ya la perdiste Shun" –piensa Ace viéndolo que ardía de rabia –oh tal vez… -murmura

-tal vez no que? – dice Baron

-Apártate! – Shun lo empuja colocándose frente a él

-shun… - Alice ni podía entender lo que sucedía

-algún problema Shun? –pregunta Keith con sonrisa sarcástica

-No vuelvas a besarla!

-lo haría una y mil veces!

-uuuhh – exclama Dan y Shadow metiendo leña al fuego, pero reciben un golpe de Runo y Mylene respectivamente

-pero no serán correspondidos jamás!

-uuh! – esta vez gritan otros

-cállense! – Grita Keith – te crees mucho verdad? – le devuelve el empujón – pero eres un estúpido! Un indeciso! Tu no mereces a Alice!

-uuuuhh!

-cielos esto es malo Mira – dice Fabia preocupada

-mi hermano siempre ha estado enamorado de Alice, supongo que le molesta que ella no se fije en él

-ya que Alice ama a Shun - dice Fabia un poco triste y Mira se da cuenta

-y eso que! Tu tampoco! Porque eres un mentiroso!

-cállate tu lo eres! Si realmente amaras a Alice no te hubieras enamorado de Fabia! – le grita francamente dejando a muchos sorprendidos por la directa que le había lanzado

En ese instante los maestros salen de las carpas por el escándalo que estaban haciendo y evitan cualquier pelea pero dejando un gran rollo por resolver

Alice se va hacia su tienda seguida de Emily, Juli y Runo, Shun se aleja del campamento seguido de sus amigos Dan y Ace

En cuanto a Keith se queda en la fogata y sus amigos comienzan a reír

-bien hecho Keith! – le dice Shadow –ahora si lo dejaste mal

-se lo merece, es verdad

-Keith! Por qué hiciste eso! – le dice Mira

-solo le ayude, date cuenta

-hum no lo creo, no solo empeoraste a Shun también a Alice y Fabia te metiste en un asunto que no debías

-y a mí qué? Yo solo quiero que Alice deje de fijarse en él

-bien

…

-tiene razón –menciona Alice llorando

-claro que no – le dice Juli abrazandola

-si es obvio debe quedarse con Fabia, si se enamoró de ella demuestra que yo no le gustaba lo suficiente

-no digas eso Alice, Keith lo dijo para molestar no porque él supiese lo que Shun siente

-pero… y si es así tal como lo dijo Keith

-no hagas caso a esa tontería

…

-ese Keith como se atreve a nombrarme así de simple!- exclama Fabia en su tienda acompañada de Lee y Joe

-si pero…

-lo sé! – Le interrumpe sin dejarla hablar – todo el mundo lo sabe pero… - Fabia se sienta suspirando

-pero qué? –repite Joe

-se ve mal, se siente feo que te tachen como la entrometida, la arruina amistad, me entienden?

-si como la golfa que se metió en su relación

-eso! Cuando me enamoré de Shun yo no sabía que Alice lo estaba también, fue solo a principio de este año que lo supe y comenzamos una competencia justa

-ya cálmate, mira el lado bueno – le dice Lee sonriendo

-cual?

-que Shun se dará cuenta que Keith tiene razón y te escogerá a ti

-si! Deberías estar Feliz! – apoya Joe

-hum no lo estoy – responde Fabia bajando su mirada

-hay no me digas que quieres que se quede con Alice? – exclama Joe sin entender

-no lo sé, estoy tan enredada

-quien las entiende vale! Me largo! – sale Joe de la tienda y ambas sonríen

…

-lo hecho a perder – murmura Shun quien se había ido hacia el hotel y estaba en la recepción sentado

-hey Shun! – se acerca Dan junto a Ace y Baron

-que quieren

-bueno sobre lo que pasó allá – dice Baron y se calla al ver el rostro de Shun muy poco feliz con el tema

-deja la tontería Shun! No me digas que vas a creerle eso a Keith – dice Dan

-pero tiene razón –responde Shun

-si esa es su verdad pero tú debes tener una verdad diferente! – dice Ace

-claro además el no sabe nada sobre ti –dice Baron

-cierto, aun así ahora creo que…

-crees que? –pregunta Dan

-nada olvídenlo

-oye ya te habías decidido por alguna? –pregunta Ace

-si ahora debo cambiar mi decisión

-a quien? Por quien? –pregunta entusiasmado Baron

-no les diré – dice y solo sonríe, se levanta y se va a su cuarto. Mientras Dan, Ace y Baron regresan al campamento.

….

….

-Ultimo día! – grita Dan tirándose en la inmensa piscina y mojando apropósito a las chicas

-Dan! Ten más cuidado – le regaña Runo empapada

-jeje lo siento amor! – sonríe y guiña su ojo

Runo se vuelve con sus amigas tomando una toalla para secarse

-y bien como me veo con mis gafas – dice Alice que estaba acostada

-son buenas para ocultar las ojeras – dice Juli riendo

-jum si, no pude dormir bien por lo de anoche y también por esos insectos

-aah cierto! Malditos mosquitos – dice Runo

-bueno hay que divertirnos hoy y dejemos las preocupaciones para después – dice Juli sonriéndole a Alice

-si cierto chicas

-y Mira donde anda? –pregunta Runo

-seguramente con Ace a escondidas de su hermano jajaja – responde Juli

-recuerden que algunos aun no bajan

-ujum.

…

-¡piscina! – grita Lync mientras iban caminando con sus demás compañeros

-lo que nos queda es divertirnos – dice Mylene

-claro ver a todas esas chicas en bikini uff – dice Shadow

-deja eso Baka! –le da un golpe Mylene en su nuca

-ahuu si te gusta pegarme –se soba

…

Todos se reúnen jugando en la piscina, a Dan se le ocurre una competencia de nado y así se la pasan durante toda la tarde, haciendo bromas, tirando a los demás a la piscina apropósito, haciendo enfadar a sus maestros, comiendo, unos por ahí bebiendo a escondidas pero al fin de todo pasándola bien sin muchas preocupaciones.

Hasta el próximo día donde regresarían a clases y tenían muchos asuntos que arreglar y problemas que se presentarían más adelante.

….

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: y otro largo capitulo xD bueno al menos estoy avanzando y ya tengo todo el fic pensado... solo pensado porque escrito aaw me entretengo en tantas cosas como Visual Kei, Kpop, jugar Gaia etc... en fin<strong>

**Gracias por pasar a leer! **

**bye! bye!**


	8. HSNV Parte 2 cap 8

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

…

Era un hermoso y grandioso día al menos para algunos, para otros era un día común y corriente con las fastidiosas clases y con esos profesores tan locos como los estudiantes.

-ya quiero que acabe – se queja Dan en voz baja

-ya falta una hora –le dice Runo

-es mucho -.-

Por otro lado Baron estaba frente al tablero leyendo un libro por orden de Lena, y todo estaba que se dormían

-Fabia como va tu padre? –pregunta Mira

-mi padre? De qué?

-tú sabes dentro de dos semanas son elecciones

-ah… no quiero saber nada de eso – baja su mirada y suspira

-estas pensando en…

-si – responde simplemente –_"Shun no vino hoy, no le he hablado y Alice tampoco llegó, no me gusta para nada esto y es mejor aclararlo de una vez"_

_…_

_-_Keith oye –le llama Lync

-que?

-nos dijiste que ibas a hacer algo sobre tu hermana – le dice Shadow

-si mañana temprano

-que es dinos? –pregunta Lync

-si que haras contra ellos? –pregunta Mylene entrando en la conversación

-esperen a mañana

-hum bueno –responden tristes

-y tu flor no vino hoy? Jejeje – dice Mylene sarcástica

-seguro te odia y perdiste cualquier oportunidad – dice Lync

-no he perdido nada, ya verán!

..

Finalmente llegó la hora de salida

Mientras Mira iba de salida con Mira y Ace, Hydron se les acerca

-Fabia! Te llevo a casa! – dice emocionado

-que ahora andas tras ella? – dice Ace

-jum y a ti qué? ¬¬

-esta vez no Hydron yo… -mira a un lado viendo a su padre llegar –papa?

-Fabia! – se acerca y lanza una mirada de desprecio a Mira

-vámonos –le toma del brazo obligándole a caminar sin siquiera dejarla despedirse de sus compañeros

-que cruel, como puedo tratarla así! – exclama Hydron

-es su padre no?, que le regañe que le castigue

-Ace! – grita Mira

-qué? – pregunta inocente

-hum ¬¬

-Mira! Vamos ya! – llega Keith empujándola de los hombros

-oye! – exclaman ambos

-ya vamos! –le jala del brazo

-que cruel –dice Ace molesto

-es su hermano no? Que le regañe, que le cas… -comienza a decir Hydron sonriendo

-cállate!

…

Shun estaba encargándose de unos papeles de su padre cuando recibe la visita de sus amigos más cercanos

-hey Shun porque no fuiste a clase hoy? – pregunta Dan

-ocupado – responde simplemente

- y algo más? –pregunta Baron

- si bueno no es que… - presiona sus labios y suspira

-que ocurre?

-yo no creo seguir en el instituto

-que! – gritan sorprendidos

-porque? – pregunta Dan inmediatamente

-mi padre va a renunciar después de las elecciones y no es seguro si me valla

-no te puedes ir! Y justo ahora? –dice Baron

-si tienes un lio que resolver! Dime que les dirás a Alice o Fabia?

-eso ya lo tengo arreglado

-ah sí cómo? Qué?

-dejen de preguntar! Lo sabrán a su tiempo

-no jodas Shun! ¬.¬

…

Y mientras en el mundo virtual, mas bien en el chat

**-tengoo una idea! - escribe Juli**

**-haber dinos - responde Runo**

**-podemos salir hoy a comer algunos helados y caminar por el parque todos! - escribe Juli colocando muchos emoticones felices**

**-oigan chicas pero yo… - escribe Mira **

**-pasaremos por ti y convenceremos a tus padres - dice Runo**

**-si bueno mama me dejaría pero mi papa hum no lo sé…**

**-tranquila Mira! Yo Juli sé como ganarme a los padres!**

**-hehe ok Juli te lo dejo a ti :), debo irme adioos! - Mira se desconecta**

**-es el colmo de padre - escribe Runo**

**-pues debe tener sus motivos, en fin poco a poco uno logra su confianza xD**

**-adiós Juli, Dan está muy apurado**

**-tantas ganas tiene? Lol**

**-Juli! Tu y tus malpensadas! :/… bye! Runo se desconecta**

…

-que pasa Dan? – sale Runo de su casa para saludarle

-bueno tengo algo que decirte

-qué es?

-eh… Runo no podemos seguir juntos

-ah… que?

-es broma! xD

-idiota! – le da un golpe en la mejilla y seca sus ojos que ya estaban llenos de agua

-jaja lo siento sabes que no puedo estar sin ti

-si tan poético ¬¬

-ya lo siento otra vez…

-ok, hoy saldremos con Juli y los demás –Runo le dice para que le informara a los otros

…

Ya era de tarde, como las 6; Alice estaba por irse a su turno en el restaurante encontrándose con nada más que a Keith, inmediatamente al verlo comienza a caminar rápido e ignorarlo

-Alice espera, escúchame

-no quiero

-lo siento – dice colocándose frente a ella impidiéndole caminar

-pues deberías estar feliz no? – responde bajando su mirada

-no, de verdad lo siento – levanta su rostro y toma su mano sonriéndole, Alice lo mira y se sonroja un poco luego desvía su mirada

-no quiero verte así, lo siento – le dice entregándole algo en su mano

Alice observa la pequeña rosa de un color rojo brillante

-Alice solo quiero que me perdones por lo que dije y reconsideres mi propuesta

-yo… - sonríe pero un poco triste – si estás dispuesto a esperarme

-te he esperado desde que me rechazaste por primera vez

-sabes… ¿porque te rechace?

-por ser un idiota egocéntrico

-sí, y lo sigues siendo con otros…pero diferente conmigo

-entonces… tengo una oportunidad

-tal vez – Alice sonríe seguido de un suspiro y luego sigue su camino

…

Tocan la puerta de la casa de Mira, eran Runo y Juli siendo recibidas por el padre de Mira

-amigas? –se pregunta – y que desean?

-eh iremos al parque

-no – responde

-bueno

-solo suban a verla no saldrá – las hace pasar y se va

-que viejo – dice Juli

-respeta Juli – ambas suben

-Runo, Juli y bien? Dijo que no verdad?

-hum bueno nos escaparemos

-que?

-nunca te has escapado?

-no.

-yo tampoco bueno porque no podía, mi cuarto quedaba al final – dice Runo

-y eso que? –dice Juli

-solo digo!

…

-porque tardan! – exclama Ace

-porque no fuiste tu entonces! – le dice Dan

-callate! No me iba a arriesgar

-algo deben haber hecho – dice Billy y suena su teléfono -si? hum ok

-que es? –pregunta Ace

-necesitan ayuda

-eh?

-si una escalera

-no me digan que la ayudaran a salir – dice Dan

-hum probable

…

Juli y Runo se encargan de que Mira baje por las escaleras que aunque tarde los chicos lograron encontrar una

-solo deseo que mi padre no se de cuenta – dice Mira

-no se dará ahora vamos y esperemos que Runo y Juli salgan – le dice Ace sosteniendo su mano

-nunca había hecho esto

-y yo nunca había cargado una escalera tan pesada!

-jaja no bromees

…

-hey hola señores Clay! – entran en la sala de estar para despedirse

-ya nos vamos!

-si dejamos a Mira dormir adiós!

-adios! – salen ambas corriendo

-los chicos de hoy son tan apurados –dice el señor Clay

-jeje – rie su esposa

-donde anda Keith?

-no sé, nunca dice adonde va – responde simplemente

…

-listo! Vámonos! – y se van al parque de seguido a comer helado

Por mera casualidad Keith andaba en su auto con sus típicos amigos y descubre a Mira ocurriéndosele una mejor idea de la que ya había planeado.

…

Al siguiente día todo iba normal en la mañana, cada uno llegaba y se dirigía a sus salones para esperar por las clases.

-lo ves Mira nadie se entero – le dice Ace caminando con ella para ir al parqueadero de autos donde Dan, Runo y Juli les esperaban

-si… pero tengo un raro presentimiento – dice un poco triste, luego de guardar silencio por unos segundos y recuerda

/FLASHBACK/

-todo en calma no Mira? – le dice Keith quien había regresado y Mira estaba comiendo algo en la cocina después de haber entrado a escondidas

-eh calma? Si

-bueno hay que estar atento a veces – le dice y se

-acaso es una amenaza? Hay Keith porque juega conmigo así, como si fuera su hermanita de ocho años o menos, aah! Que no se da cuenta que soy grande! – piensa y frunce

/fin flashback/

–"porque me siento mal? Anoche Keith me dijo algo extraño…tal vez se dio cuenta" –piensa Mira

…

-allí están – dice Dan acercándose pero antes de estar más cerca Runo le detiene

-espera creo que viene alguien – le dice y se ocultan

-oh! Oh! Es… - murmura Juli

…

-Mira! – le llama su padre acercándose a ellos quienes se sorprenden de inmediato

-eh papa que haces aquí? –pregunta extrañada

-nos vamos – le dice tomándole del brazo

-irse? – se pregunta Ace

- pero papa debo ir a clase – le dice Mira algo nerviosa por pensar en lo que se refería a irse

-clases no importa! Regresaras a tu anterior instituto! – le dice jalándola y comenzando a caminar pero Mira oponía resistencia

-no quiero regresar! – le dice jalando de su brazo – aquí estoy bien porque irme?

-nos vamos dije! – le grita

-señor debe algún motivo no puede… - comienza a decir Ace tratando de lograr algo

-usted joven no se meta! Y Mira obedece! – le dice aun más molesto

…

-hay no Mira se va! – dice Runo

-no puede ser! Algo… - dice Dan quedándose pensativo

-hum noo, no pueden separarlos! – dice Juli muy triste

…

-no se la lleve por favor! – dice Ace con mirada triste y de preocupación

-es mi hija y decido por ella!

-tú no decides por mi! – le dice Mira algo molesta

-no me levantes la voz! Ahora mismo nos vamos! – le toma del brazo nuevamente jalándola

-pero… - se da vuelta mirando a Ace y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas –papa no… porque?

-además de irnos estás castigada! – entran al auto y arranca de inmediato

-castigada? Porque!

-tú sabes!, anoche te escapaste no? – le dice y Mira baja su mirada

-como lo supo? –piensa

…

-Ace! – se acercan Dan, Runo y Juli corriendo

-porque se la llevaría eh? Porque cambiarla de instituto! – dice Ace molesto

-tal vez supo que se escapó anoche – dice Runo

-yo digo que Keith tiene algo que ver – dice Dan

-si… - murmura Ace frunciendo el ceño y se va rápidamente de allí para ir en busca de este

Mientras Juli se encarga de regar el chisme aunque Runo intenta detenerla

…

-se acabó! Esto no se va a quedar así Keith me las va a pagar y le haré saber que no tiene la razón que no es nadie –piensa Ace mientras se dirigía a la cafetería donde se encontraban Keith acompañado de Shadow, Lync, Gus y Mylene, cerca de allí otros estudiantes que comían algo antes de entrar

-oye Keith nos dijiste que pasaría algo – le pregunta Lync

-ah nada importante solo le dije a papa la verdad y hoy se llevará a Mira

-solo lo haces para fastidiar a Ace –le dice Mylene

-si y…

-ok cuando la viene a buscar – pregunta Shadow

-pues ya lo hizo – responde Gus con calma

-eh? – lo miran los tres

-si hay viene Ace con cara de pocos amigos – dice Gus, Keith se fija y sonríe

Ace se acerca y rápidamente empuja a Keith haciendo que este casi se caiga de la silla

-que contigo? –le grita llamando la atención de los otros

-conmigo? Tu sabes eres un idiota!

-no se de que me hablas – dice Keith encogiendo sus hombros

-si claro, tu fuiste el que le dijo al padre de Mira que se la llevara

-que? Yo solo le dije que se escapo

-mentira! – grita fuerte empuñando su mano

Dan y Runo que le venían siguiendo lo ven

-Dan, ace se ve muy enojado haz algo –le dice Runo

-no sé que hacer, por un lado quiero que le de su merecido y por otro que lo golpee – responde

-oh valla! Decídete! – dice Runo con sarcasmo

-qe ocurre? –pregunta Shun acercándose y Runo responde a su pregunta

A los pocos segundos curiosos se acercan para ver

-Ace estas haciendo el ridículo cállate y lárgate!

-no! – lo mira serio y con odio

-entonces que quieres? Se acabó! Mira se fue y yo gane!

-lo ves! Eres un egoísta! Solo piensas en ti

-claro que no! – exclama comenzando a enojarse

-que pasa alla? –pregunta Alice que venia con su amiga Emily

-Ace y Keith discutiendo?

-si pero porque? – ambas se acercan, Alice se detiene viendo a Keith muy seria y este se da cuenta

-claro que no – repite Keith esta vez mas bajo

- si lo eres Un mal hermano! Solo buscas quedar bien contigo mismo pero no piensas en tu hermana no sabes como se siente!

-tu no sabes nada!

-ni tu! Y si lo estoy diciendo es porque se como se siente Mira cuando le haces ver como una niña que no sabe cuidarse!

Keith frunce y mira a Alice que cada vez su rostro cambiaba a uno de decepción

-no discutiré mas – dice simplemente y toma su bolso

-bien pero antes.. – y le da un buen golpe en la mejilla que casi lo hace caer

-uuuuhh! – exclaman todos, Keith toca su mejilla dándose cuenta que había lastimado su labio

Ace se va enseguida en cuanto suena la campana

-todos a los salones! – grita un maestro haciendo que los estudiantes se fueran a sus aulas

Keith se levanta un poco – vallanse ustedes – les dice a sus amigos

-uh pero que golpee jajaja – rie Shadow

-largo! –dice y se sienta sintiéndose mal.

…

Alice iba con su amiga hacia el salón

-ya vuelvo Emily

-adonde vas?

-necesito hacer algo – dice y se da vuelta, justo en eso Shun la ve y le da curiosidad de seguirla.

…

-Keith –le llama Alice sentándose frente a él y colocando una bolsa con hielo en su mejilla

-entonces así es – piensa Shun y regresa

-Dime Keith que ocurrió para que Ace te halla pegado y dicho todo eso –le pregunta Alice

-hum que importa – responde

-y así quieres que te de una oportunidad?

-pero que tiene que ver esto con lo otro! – exclama algo molesto

-lo tiene! Si vas a fingir para mi y seguiras siendo igual con los demás de que vale? No quiero estar con un idiota falso que todos detesten! –le dice muy enserio

-lo siento Alice – dice mas calmado

-no! No es conmigo que te tienes que disculpar – le dice igual de seria

-dices con Ace? Solo porque es tu amigo! – le quita la bolsa de hielo

-no lo has entendido Keith! Piensa mas que en ti!

-pienso en ti…

-asi no! Primero demuéstrame que no eres un egoísta! – se levanta para irse pero Keith le detiene jalando su brazo

-no soy un egoísta lo hice por el bien de ella

-por bien? Ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en lo que ella sentiría! No sabes cuánto Ace quiere a tu hermana y tu no lo reconoces

-no la quiere!

-si? no tratas con él para saberlo! A Mira le encantaría que ustedes se llevaran bien

-eso nunca!

-si ves! Quien es el egoísta? – le dice molesta

-y ya que importa esto!

-si importa te dije! – le grita más molesta por no entenderla – y… si alguien te hiciera lo mismo eh? – pregunta con más tranquilidad

-lo mismo?

-si, si alguien o algo me alejara de ti, que sentirías Keith dime? – pregunta un poco más triste

-eh… - Keith baja su mirada confuso – no me pongas en el ejercicio de ponte en su lugar -dice por lo bajo

-dime! – repite Alice con firmeza

Keith suspira – Alice… creo que odiaría a esa persona y no me resignaría a perderte – dice y sonríe demostrando que era enserio

Alice sonríe y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla – espero y lo entiendas – le dice y luego se va

Keith vuelve a suspirar y se queda viendo a lo lejos pensando

…

Al llegar al salón todos se acercan a Ace solo para hablar y preguntar, este solo se sienta y coloca su cabeza sobre el brazo de la silla

-ya déjenlo! – grita Juli alejando a los demás curiosos

-y entonces Mira se irá? – murmura Fabia preguntándole a Lee

-eso creo, la verdad me da igual – responde

-hum… seguro es lo mejor para ella – dice Fabia

-porque lo dices?

-no por nada, solo digo –baja su mirada

…

Mira llega a su casa subiendo a su cuarto rápidamente

-porque la trajiste? –pregunta Asuka a su marido

-volverá al instituto de mujeres

-pero no has apartado ningún boleto nada! Deja que se quede

- entonces se irá mañana – responde y vuelve a salir de su casa

Asuka va con Mira

-Mira… -entra y la ve acostada en su cama con su cara metida en la almohada

-mama dime porque – murmura sollozando

-porque qué? Sabes cómo es tu padre

-no eso no… - se levanta –porque me tratan como si fuese una niña, porque Keith me hace esto!

-hacer? Y que hizo él

-le dijo a papa que me había escapado cuando él sale todas las noches y sin permiso!, le dijo que me había saltado tres días de clases! Y eso es mentira! Además él estuvo semanas sin ir y no le dijo nada! Siempre soy yo!

-ya Mira, seguro lo hace porque te quiere y te quiere proteger

-quererme? Nunca me lo dijo además protegerme? Cuantas veces no me ha dejado sola y Ace me trae a casa!

-hum… bueno deberías decirle esto a Keith yo no puedo hacer nada

-porque? Eres su madre! – cruza sus brazos

-porque él no me escucha tiene de lado a tu padre – dice sonriendo

-hum…

-tienes que empacar – soba su cabello y se levanta para salir

-no me iré – murmura

…

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: comence el problema de la historia! jaja si extrañaban las bromas tranquilos habrá unas cuantas mas despues que se pase todo este rollo en que los he metido n.n <strong>

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! **

**Matta nee!**

….


	9. HSNV Parte 2 cap 9

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

**...**

Era hora del descanso y Shun tenía una difícil tarea que hacer, sale del salón antes que los otros

-"bien, primero Alice aunque la vi muy bien junto a Keith… no debo preguntar nada referente a eso, no mas problemas solo le diré y listo – piensa mientras iba en camino

Fabia sale mucho después algo extrañado por como Shun había salido

-"porque salió tan rápido? Normalmente siempre sale de ultimo, además… - piensa y baja su mirada caminando

– me ha evitado… no podía ni verme o al menos saludarme, seguro fue con Alice – suspira y entra al baño – vamos Fabia no sabes nada! Tal vez ya no me considere su amiga y… ah que estoy pensando! Si escoge a Alice que más da!

…

Alice sale de su salón y se encuentra con Shun

-alice hola – le saluda este un poco desanimado

-eh hola – le responde de la misma forma

-quería... hablarte de algo

-eh que es? ah… lo siento debería saberlo – dice Alice creyendo que iba a hablarle de lo que había pasado en el campamento

-no importa, puedes venir conmigo un momento

-si – responde y en silencio van hacia un lugar más tranquilo

-y que querías decirme Shun? – pregunta Alice sentándose en una de las bancas

-esto… lo siento si te hice esperar – dice también sentándose

-esperar? Acaso… - dice Alice confundida y a la vez con sorpresa

-pero debo… - presiona sus labios para evitar decir lo que tanto le molestaba desde la primera hora de clase – una cosa más! – exclama repentinamente viéndola

-qué?

-te gusta Keith? –pregunta

-ah… - se sonroja y mira a un lado –"porque me pregunta eso?

_-"aah! Se supone que no preguntaría sobre eso!"_ – piensa Shun al darse cuenta que había arruinado su conversación

-a a que viene eso? –pregunta Alice

-olvídalo – responde calmado

-no dime! – dice Alice

-no tiene importancia

-Shun…

-mira ahora no, olvida que tenía algo que decirte – le dice esta vez con algo de molestia

-que era? –insiste Alice

-nada, después… - dice y se aleja

-hum… se dio cuenta –murmura Alice –que iba a decirme? Acaso iba a proponerme algo? Cielos… creo que ahora esto peor… - suspira y se coloca de pie para ir a comer algo

…

En el salón estaban los mismos de siempre reunidos solo que esta vez no estaban de humor o así se aparentaba

-aah chicos no podemos dejar que Mira se vaya! – exclama Juli

-si pero que podemos hacer? – pregunta Runo

-oye Ace – le llama Dan

-hum… - murmura fingiendo poco interés pero en realidad estaba interesado en oírlos

-déjalo Dan – le murmura Runo

-cuando se va? Hoy? – pregunta Chan lee

-si creo – responde Juli

-se me ocurre que podríamos ir a su casa – dice Lee

-dudo que nos reciban – dice Baron

-cierto –

-ella está castigada también – dice Ace finalmente – digo que vallamos a la estación

-ooh! Si buena idea! – exclama Juli

-pero primero debemos saber cuándo se va – dice Runo

-le llamaré – dice Juli

-no, creo que no tiene su celular ya intente – dice Ace

-entonces esperemos que se conecte! – dice Juli

-y si le quitaron su computadora? – pregunta Runo

-si se pasan entonces! – exclama Dan – a mí solo me confiscan una cosa

-porque eres tu!, además cuando fuimos a su casa, hum su padre parecía ser alguien muy serio y estricto – dice Runo

Todos suspiran

-esperemos – dice Ace sonriendo

-ok!...

Ace sale del salón para ir a comer aunque no dejaba de pensar en Mira y en el hecho de que se alejaría cuando apenas y comenzaban a conocerse más y tener más que una amistad.

…

El descanso termina y todos vuelven a sus salones

-Alice! – le llama Mylene en cuanto ella entraba

-que ocurre? – se acerca a ella

-sabes a donde fue Keith? –le pregunta

-hum… no porque?

-creo que se fue solo quería comprobarlo

-oh bien – se regresa para sentarse y Emily se acerca a ella

-que paso Alice? Porque Shun quería hablar contigo? Dime dime!

-cálmate Emily – le dice sonriendo – la verdad no me dijo nada pero si me pregunto… si me gustaba Keith

-oh cielos! Y que le dijiste?

-pues le respondí con otra pregunta y creo que no llegamos a nada, pero creo que… -guarda silencio

-crees que?

-creo que sabe…

-saber que? Espera Alice si te gusta Keith?

-eh… no lo sé – dice algo nerviosa

-aaw con que si eh… -le dice Emily de forma divertida haciendo que esta se sonroje y niegue con la cabeza –jeje bueno creo que primero deberías saber si te gusta o no

Alice suspira – creo que estoy comenzando a sentir lo que sentía Shun…

-jajaja te toca a ti! – rie y se aleja un poco.

…

La hora de salida llegó y todos salieron apurados más que de costumbre

-haay que aburrido esto desde que Keith se ha puesto en eso de vigilar a su hermana – dice Shadow mientras salían del instituto

-si pero seguro después de que Mira se valla, podremos seguir con las bromas – dice Lync

-a todo esto quien nos va a llevar a casa? –dice Mylene

-ustedes tres son solo unos interesados! – les dice Gus

-si tu también! –gritan los tres al tiempo

-yo no tanto – dice cruzando sus brazos

-siii como noo….

-bueno que tal si le pedimos a Hydron que nos lleve?

-ese crio anda llevando viejas a sus casas – dice Shadow fastidiado

-creo que ya no tanto, ahora le va a Fabia – dice Lync

-ja! Ese Hydron es un maldito presumido – dice Mylene

-si esto fuera una película Hydron sería el gigoló de nueva vestroia jajajaja –rie Shadow

-Shadow, eres un tarado! Gigoló es muy diferente a lo que él hace! –le regaña Mylene comenzando a discutir

-a tu que sabes? Dicen por ahí que no solo se vende a mujeres –dice Shadow

-jajajaja y dicen por ahí que fuiste su primer cliente – dice Lync riendo

-eh? Aah! Ya verás! – corre tras él para pegarle

Gus y Mylene suspiran mientras los ven.

…

En tanto Fabia salió de su salón siendo la ultima, camino por el pasillo y se encontró con Ren algo que no quería y mucho menos que este le hablara

-elecciones pronto Fabia! – le dice sonriendo

-ah si… y que pretenden? –le dice fastidiada

-ah no te importa? La victima podría ser cualquiera

-solo espero ser yo y no alguien cercano

-si te refieres a Shun, no tranquila él es un fiel aliado de tu padre no?

-hum… solo vas a fastidiar?

-no, pero quiero decirte que deberías tener cuidado porque tal vez la culpa recaiga sobre ti

-mira no sé que me hablas! Deja el misterio! No me importa! – se aleja muy molesta hasta llegar a la salida donde da un suspiro de cansancio

-fabia –le llama Shun acercándose

Ella lo mira e intenta no prestarle atención –que…

-te quería decir algo muy importante es…

-lo sé!, no tienes que explicar nada, yo estoy bien – dice rápido

-lo sabes?... bueno quería que lo supieras por mi pero quien te lo dijo? –pregunta Shun

En realidad ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo mismo

-se nota!...- exclama y baja su mirada – lo siento, yo lo entiendo tú decides lo que quieras – cruza la calle dejando a Shun muy confundido

- Acaso le molesta que me valla? Ni siquiera se despide? Espera, estábamos hablando de lo mismo?

…

Inmediatamente después de salir Ace, Runo, Dan, Juli, Lee, Baron, Joe y Billy se fueron juntos para reunirse en uno de los típicos cafés Web a los cuales ya poca gente asistía

-oki! Oki! Creo que puedo llamar a su casa – dice Juli tomando un teléfono publico

-ah si dime sabes su número? ¬¬ - le dice Ace

-eh ah jeje – ríe torpemente y todos le miran con una mano en su frente

-buscare en el directorio – dice Runo yendo a prestar uno en el cafeweb

-y mientras nosotros jugaremos! – exclama Dan yéndose con Baron y Billy a los juegos de PlayStation

-hum que desperdicio de tiempo – resopla Chan-lee

-bueno vallamos a dar una vuelta por ahí – le dice Joe

-oigan ustedes creí que vendrían eh… - comienza a decir Juli

-hay esa niña no me interesa, me voy – dice Lee yéndose aburrida

-Lo encontré! – exclama Runo y van hacia la cabina telefónica marcando el numero

-y si contesta su padre! – exclama Juli

-oye no es un ogro tampoco te asustes – le dice Dan

-callense! Esta timbrando! – exclama Runo

-hola… - dicen por el otro lado, Runo suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta de que era la madre de Mira quien había contestado

-ola señora Clay, soy Runo la amiga de Mira y quisiera hablar con ella pues…

-si entiendo, Miraa! – grita dejando casi sorda a Runo

-y bien runo? –pregunta Dan

-espera ya me va a hablar – mueve su mano y todos se acercan para escuchar

-hola… - responde Mira

-Miraa! – exclaman todos

-ah… jaja chicos hola!

-Lo siento por esto Mira pero hay ya esperen alejensee!

-jeje

-te queríamos preguntar cuando te vas?

-hum creo que mañana

-mañana?

-MAÑANA! – exclaman

-entonces hoy iremos a despedirnos vale?

-eh si – responde Mira desanimada

-vamos para allá – dice Runo

-bien pero…

-pero?

-no olvídalo

-nos vemos chao!

-chao – Mira cuelga y suspira

…

…

Después de un rato estaban frente a la casa de Mira sin saber qué hacer

-ok quien va? Quien toca? –pregunta Dan

-que valla Runo es su amiga – dice Billy

-yo digo que valla Ace es su novio

-eh… por que lo sea? Sé que no me abrirán ni la puerta

-ve tu! – le gritan y se resigna a ir

Mira estaba justo viéndolos desde arriba con algo de diversión –"dudo que los dejen pasar, papa está aquí" –piensa y al escuchar el timbre baja despacio

-"aam mier**! Odio mi jodi** vida!" – piensa Ace al ver la cara del padre de Mira como si fuese a estrangularlo

Dan y Baron estaban riendo mientras Runo los callaba dándoles golpes en su nuca

-bueno vamos – dice Juli y se acercan a la entrada

-Hoolaaa! – dicen todos con caras sonrientes

Una mirada basto para dejarles en claro que no los dejaría entrar, cerró la puerta y desde adentro les dijo que se fueran

-O.O!

-Lo ven! – exclama Ace

-oohh! Por favor papa de Keith y Mira! Dejenos despedirnos siquiera! – suplica Juli tocando la puerta

-ella está castigada

-somos sus amigos, por favor! – dice Runo

-solo vallase que no estoy de humor!

-vamos guapo papa del guapo Keith- dice Juli riendo

-no!

Frunce y se alejan

-hay porque eres tan cruel, son sus amigos solo vienen a despedirse – le dice su esposa

-los amigos no son para siempre –responde y se va al estudio

Mira regresa a su habitación triste y comienza a empacar sus cosas.

…

…

-bien mañana tendrá su victoria asegurada

- nosotros nos haremos cargo

Fabia estaba pegada a la puerta del estudio de su padre escuchando las últimas líneas que decían dos hombres

Escucha pasos acercarse y va a ocultarse, ve salir a los tipos y frunce en ceño saliendo de su escondite y yendo al estudio

-papa! Porque esos hombres dijeron que tendrías la victoria asegura?

-Fabia… no pasa nada, más bien vete a dormir y deja esto en asuntos de mayores

-no! No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo

-no pasará nada, ahora vete a dormir

-"maldición necesito ayuda de alguien, está Shun pero no quiero hablarle, Ren es un inútil aliado de mi padre, y no tengo muchos amigos… ah! Mira, ella tal vez pueda ayudarme" –piensa y se va a su habitación para llamarla, pero después de varios intentos fracasados no le queda mas que esperar hasta mañana.

…

Alice estaba terminando su turno en el restaurante, estaba más ocupada y más cuando Ace ni siquiera le colaboraba con recoger o limpiar los platos.

-vamos Ace! Animo hoy en día puedes estar en contacto con Mira!

-humm…. –dice simplemente recostado sobre la mesa

-al menos ayúdame y luego te podrás quejar!

- deberías entenderme, alguien se va tu vida y no puedes siquiera despedirte, tú deberías saberlo Shun se va también

-me gustaría entenderlo pero… que? Shun se va! – exclama sorprendida

-no lo sabías?

-eh no… yo – recuerda cuando Shun quería hablar con ella y todo resulto una discusión –él me iba a decir eso pero me pregunto otras cosas

-él es un idiota

-sabes cuándo se va?

-hum creo que después de las elecciones

-es decir… en unos días

-al menos tendrás tiempo para despedirte

-ah… si claro –suspira –_"dime Shun, te irás y me dejas como una tonta que ha perdido su tiempo en tí"_

Alice termina su turno y sale pensando en ir a casa de Shun, pero por el camino se topa nuevamente y casi "coincidentemente" con Keith

-alice… - le llama caminando a su lado

-ah… Keith hola, te fuiste de clase dónde estabas?

-por ahí… ni siquiera regrese a casa

-porque?

-por mi hermana, no quiero ver su mirada de odio

-pues te mereces esa mirada

- si lo sé… en fin adonde vas?

-ah… yo… - se detiene y suspira – voy a casa de Shun – dice sin verlo

-porque? –pregunta tranquilo

-él se va, y necesito despedirme

-él es quien debería despedirse! No puedo creer que después de todo se valla dejando las cosas inconclusas

-keith no… - murmura levantando su vista

-no nada… - le toma de la mano sosteniéndola con fuerza – que él mismo te busque, no tienes porque ir a buscarlo…

-eh… - baja su mira

-hey! - Keith levanta su cara mirándola y acercándose – vamos –le dice sonriendo y jalando su mano

-a...a donde? –pregunta intentando caminar a su paso

-solo vamos

…

Ace regresa a su casa cansado y triste y que mas abrumado al ver a su madre una vez mas despierta esperándolo

-mama….

-ah ace sabes que siempre te espero, dime que tal tu día?

-pésimo…

-oh porque?

-bueno… -suspira y mueve su cabeza tratando de no expresar su tristeza –por nada – dice forzadamente

-Ace… soy tu madre sé qué te pasa algo, cuando estas así es porque o estás enfermo o vas a llorar

-no voy a llorar! – exclama y sus ojos estaban brillando

-jaja lo sabía! – se burla su madre señalando sus ojos

-hum… -pasa sus manos sobre sus ojos – es que… Mira se va

-am la chica que te gusta, se va? Ah porque?

-por su estúpido hermano y padre, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ve a dormir si

-hum está bien, y tú también descansa estoy segura que todo volverá a estar mejor –le dice sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en sus hombros.

- "_debo verte, hablarte y abrazarte aunque sea solo por un segundo"_ –piensa Ace yéndose a su habitación.

…

-keith que es este lugar? –pregunta Alice asombrada

-me quiero disculpar si te hice mal en algún momento – le dice

Estaban recostados en el barandal de un puente, la luna se reflejaba sobre el rio y las luces de la ciudad a los lados de este

-nunca me había detenido a ver el rio – dice Alice sonriendo y mirando como las cosas se reflejaban en el agua

-yo sí, una vez cuando estaba con mi hermana prometimos que traeríamos aquí a una persona que fuese importante y que compartiera esta vista

-hum… y yo –suspira mirando hacia abajo

-y si… tu eres esa persona para mí –responde colocando su mano sobre la de ella

De los ojos de Alice unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapan y solloza

-qué pasa?

-tú siempre tras de mí, y yo siempre rechazándote

-eh ahora te das cuenta?

- no, solo que ahora me doy cuenta de que me estaba equivocando, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y no me fijaba en nadie más que en Shun

-deja de nombrarlo, me fastidia, solo dime si quieres salir conmigo

-hum… Keith –suspira mirándolo a los ojos –yo…

Keith toma su rostro suavemente y le da un beso en sus preciados labios, y con pocos segundos estaba siendo correspondido, sintiendo los brazos de la peli naranja rodeando su cuello y profundizando el beso.

…

**…..**

**Aaaaaah! Gomen nasai! Merezco morir por no actualizar pero ya lo he dicho… Ocupada, trabajos, Universidad, etc etc**

**En fin solo deseo tener tiempo para escribir el próximo capitulo**

**Nos leemoos!**

…


	10. HSNV Parte 2 cap 10

****si no comentan me lo merezco por no actualizar TwT haha****

****ok comienzo****

*****bakugan no me pretenece listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

**...**

Temprano en la mañana Keith despertó dispuesto a siquiera arreglar las cosas y así tal vez no ganarse mucho mas el rencor de su hermana

-Buenos días mama – saluda entrando a la cocina, donde estaba "preparando" el desayuno

-ah Keith hola – saluda sonriente – el desayuno estará pronto

-deberias ir a un curso de cocina antes de ponernos a comer tus desayunos – dice

-hay que cruel eres Keith! – exclama

-este… papa está o ya se fue?

-ya se fue

-hum y Mira?

-la vendrán a buscar dentro de poco

-crees que quiera hablarme?

-lo dudo pero si yo fuera tú iría a despedirme

-esta bien – suspira y se aproxima a las escaleras, justo Mira venia bajando con sus maletas

Mira intenta siquiera decirle un "buenos días" y sigue su camino ignorándolo del todo

-"no creo que me hable por ahora – piensa y se va a su habitación.

-mama estoy lista

-ah justo acaban de llegar por ti

-hum no podía papa venir a buscarme?

-él te esperará en la estación de tren

-como sea

-oww te voy a extrañar mi niñaa! –le abraza fuerte

…

A las afueras del instituto

-bien quien esta dispuesto a ir a la estación y perder la clase? –pregunta Dan

-ya Acee está seguro – dice Baron

-claro, ustedes chicas? –pregunta Ace a Julie y a Runo

-yo voy por mi amiguita! – exclama Juli

-hum yo iré tambien solo esta vez –dice Runo

-despidanse de ella por mi –dice Lee yéndose

-por mi tambien –dice Joe yéndose

-siempre le va a Lee – dice Runo

-www así es el amor cierto Billy, tu tambien vienes? – le dice Juli jalando de su brazo

-eh… - se suelta – también despídanse por mi! –dice Billy rápido, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo

-hum baka –murmura

-bueno ya vámonos! – dice Ace apurado

-jaja que gracioso – dice sonriendo Juli

- ¬.¬

-hey chicos… - llega Fabia

-ah hola fabia

-adonde van? Las clases van a empezar

-iremos a la estación para despedirnos

-ah cierto me gustaría ir pero ya saben como es esto – dice

-si – dicen algo desanimados

-bueno me la saludan, adiós!

-adios!.

..

Fabia camina hacia su salón

-buenos días fabia – saluda Ren caminando cerca de ella

-buenos días –responde sin ánimos de seguir hablando

-supe que Mira se iría hoy, lastima que no te fuiste con los otros para despedirte –le dice y se va

-eh? –fabia se detiene pensando – "lastima? Acaso tramaron algo contra Mira? Humm no ella se va, no creo…" –suspira y sigue caminando

…

Allí estaba sentada en su asiento mirando repetidas veces hacia la entrada y a través de las ventanas al pasillo

-oye Alice porque tan rara? –pregunta su amiga Emily

-eh? Yo rara?...no no, porque? –dice rápidamente y haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa

-eh… ¬v¬

Alice suspira y la mira –bueno no es que esté rara, pero me han pasado cosas…

-cosas como?

-eh sabias que Shun se va a otra ciudad o país? En realidad no se donde

-ah! No lo sabía!

-baja la voz

-lo siento

-si bueno…

-pero y eso es lo que tanto te pone así? Solo basta con irlo a ver y despedirte

-no es solo eso – dice haciendo media sonrisa

-ah no? –pregunta Emily levantando una ceja

-veras… decidí darle una oportunidad a Keith y pues…

-eres novia de Keith! –grita Emily y todo el salón gira a verlas

-am –alice cubre su rostro negando

-eh hay lo siento xP – dice apenada

-de verdad lo eres! – exclaman Lync y Mylene acercándose a ella

Alice los mira y se sonroja un poco nerviosa

-responde!

-eh…

-si – responde Keith quien acababa de entrar

-me la robaste! –dice Lync

-eh no es cierto –ríe torpemente Lync

-y desde cuando? –pregunta Mylene

-desde ayer – responde acercándose a Alice

- "que debería hacer?" –piensa Alicey cuando se da cuenta Keith se inclina frente a ella y la besa en los labios, no podía evitar sentir pena pues algunos comenzaron hacer los típicos abucheos

-buenos días –le dice Keith sonriéndole y esta se sonroja finjiendo una sonrisa y apartando su mirada del resto.

-"porque hizo eso" –piensa

El profesor entra y comienzan las clases pero el rumor comienza a esparcirse con la velocidad de la tecnología.

..

Mira iba en el auto y ya llevaba varios minutos para estar aun allí

-oigan – habla a los hombres de al lado – se supone que ya debimos haber llegado a la estación

Ninguno le responde

-oigan! – grita, pero igual ninguno le responde –díganme! Llamaré a papa –saca su teléfono pero uno de ellos se lo quita

-hey! Intenta quitárselo pero el otro la sostiene y le coloca un pañuelo

-humm… mi –Se desmaya y botan su teléfono por la ventana

-la tenemos – dice el conductor en murmuro y tomando una ruta hacia la salida de la ciudad.

…

-llegamos! – exclama Dan

-hay no seas tan obvio – dice Juli

-esperen esperen – Runo se detiene al ver a unos oficiales y al padre de mira muy preocupado

-que pasaría eh? –pregunta Baron

-ugm… - Ace va hacia ellos

-Ace! – el resto le sigue

-donde está Mira!

-ustedes que hacen aquí?

-venimos a despedirnos de ella- responde Juli

-disculpen jóvenes pero se ha presentado un problema –les dice el oficial

-problema? –repiten

-el auto que la traía aun no llega y debería haber llegado hace 40 minutos

-tal vez aun no sale de su casa

-imposible, su madre nos dijo que había salido desde esta mañana

-y llamarla?

-su teléfono está apagado

-hum… "mira donde estas"

-maldicio! Justo ahora! – exclama el señor clay marcando un número y alejándose un poco

-y entonces? Esperamos –dice Runo

-ace?

-ya va – dice alejándose para escuchar la conversación telefónica

..

-como puedes fallas así! – dice en voz alta furioso

-"a quien le habla" –se pregunta Ace

-Mira no aparece, sabes que significa eso? No la cuidaste lo suficiente Keith!

-"Keith?... hum cuidar? Entonces por eso tanta sobreprotección? pero de que o quién? Y viendo su reacción es algo malo"

…

En el instituto

-Calmate papá, no entiendo se supone que hoy se iría como

-pues no sé como pero alguien informó sobre su viaje y aprovecharon para cambiar al conductor

-un espia?

-tal vez! No lo se! Se suponía que tú la mantendrías alejada de extraños

-ya! Ya! Ire a buscarla! – cuelga Keith dando un gran suspiro

-keith que pasa? –pregunta Alice

-si porqué tan alterado? –dice Shadow

-es mi hermana, creo que lasecuestraron

-ah! –exclaman ambos sorprendidos

-"ya la tienen!" –piensa Ren quien estaba cerca de ellos escuchándolos

-iré a buscarla

-ahora te iras de clase?

-si es mi hermana!

-ten cuidado – le dice Alice preocupada

-si… y que nadie más se entere eh!

-ok!

..

Keith sale del instituto sin que lo noten, tomando su vehículo va en busca de algo que le pudiese decir donde se encontraba su hermana.

…

-que hacemos? –pregunta Dan mientras caminaban por la estación

-yo la buscaré – dice Ace

-te acompaño

-gracias baron

-nosotras tambien! –exclaman runo y juli

-igual yo –dice Dan

-ustedes no buscaran a nadie –les dice el padre de Mira acercándose

-claro que si! – exclama Ace

-haber tu quien eres? Y porque siempre… espera – lo mira serio y luego se molesta

Ace aparta su vista a un lado

-eres su amigo? o su novio?

-eh… su amigo – responde rápido

-"aash me enojas Ace! Se lo hubieras dicho frentiado! Si si lo soy!... eh ok" –piensa Juli riendo ella sola por lo bajo

-hagan lo que quieran pero tengan en mente que no la encontraran tan fácilmente, no saben lo grave que es esto –les dice y se va.

…

En el instituto era momento del descanso y justo el rumor había llegado a oídos de quien no debía

-Alice y Keith? – se repite Faba en su mente un tanto sorprendida, observa a Shun –"lo sabra?"

Shun sale del salón repentinamente y Fabia se coloca de pie para ir tras él

-"como no pudo decírmelo! Que esta esperando con eso! Y porque Keith! Porque rayos él!"- piensa mientras se dirigía al salón de ultimo año, en donde estaba Alice afuera leyendo unas notas de su agenda

-alice!

-eh Shun hola – dice mirándolo con una suave

-ven! – le tira del brazo jalándola mientras la llevaba a un lugar más privado

-shun que te pasa! –exclama Alice soltándose

-la otra vez te pregunté si te gustaba Keith

-eh eso…

-estas saliendo con él!

-que? Como lo sabes? Y… eso a ti que?

-a mi que?

-si!... yo te estuve esperando, esperando que algún día vinieras a mí y me dijeras que soy la elegida pero no!, yo… -baja su mirada al suelo - sufría al ver que te gustaba otra chica y al mismo tiempo otra persona sufría por mí

-keith? Tú no te mereces a ese!

-tu no lo conoces! Aunque aparenta ser muy egoísta, cuando está conmigo es sincero y no tiene dudas… como tu!

-Alice…

-él si me quiere! Y esperó por mí, yo le respondí porque si! porque si me gusta!

-bien… - suspira –pues… que sean felices! –le grita y se va rápido

-ah… - Alice resopla pesadamente y cierra sus ojos con fuerza dejando salir una traicionera lagrima de sus ojos y un pequeño sollozo de tristeza después de haberle dicho todo eso, y aunque cruel era verdad.

…

-mama no quiero irme – susurra Mira con sus ojos cerrados y adormilada

-no te iras – le responde una voz poco femenina

-hum… - Mira abre los ojos lentamente y ve a un tipo raro fumando unos cigarros, otros dos vestidos de trajes negros en una puerta y justo a su lado estaba un sujeto tocando su cabello

-ah! Quitese! – exclama alejando su cabeza y se da cuenta de que estaba atada a una silla de brazos y piernas quedando completamente inmovilizada

-tranquila, pronto estaras con tu familia cuando tu padre renuncie a su candidatura

-eh? De que hablan! Suéltenme! Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto! Porque!

-calla a esa chica – dice fastidiado el sujeto de los cigarrillos

-bien haber – toma una cinta colocándosela sobre su boca –así te ves más linda

Mira intenta hablar pero le era imposible, mas solo le quedaba entender lo que estaba pasando

-no crees que es linda! – exclama el mismo sujeto

-si claro, no te encariñes

-aww es linda me dan ganas de tocarla y tocarla – dice tocando el rostro de Mira y su cuello

-no te atrevas a pasarte que después nos puede costar

-que aguafiestas, descuida linda si no te rescatan te llevaré a vivir conmigo

-hum… "que es esto? Por favor que todo sea un mal sueño!" –piensa Mira cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

…

* * *

><p>si hay errores o lo que sea, lo siento pero no tuve nada nada! de tiempo para releer o escribir mas de allí<p>

hehe

como sea

gracias y Nos leemos! *v*


	11. HSNV Parte 2 cap 11

****Surprise! ?  
><strong>**

****he actualizado xD, escribí este capitulo toda una noche libre, aparentemente libre lol  
><strong>**

****en fin mi inspiración se disparó xD de todas maneras volví a reeleer la historia O_O :no recordaba nada:  
><strong>**

****ok comienzo****

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

**...**

Lo ultimo que ha pasado en este fic es…Mira había sido secuestrada mientras iba camino a tomar el tren sus amigos fueron a despedirse pero fueron recibidos por esa noticia y se dividen para buscarla.

Alice decidió darle una oportunidad a Keith mientras Shun un poco molesto por eso, se prepara para irse de viaje

…

Salieron a buscar a Mira aunque Ace lucía tranquilo no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había escuchado entre Keith y su padr, quería comprender a que se debía esto y cual era el secreto que mantenían

-oye Ace que tal si vamos a lugares que ella probablemente visite? Qué tal si decidió escapar? –le sugiere Baron

-no dudaría en pensar que se escapó, pero Baron… algo me hace creer que esto es mas grave

-hum, porque lo dices

-eh… por nada sigamos tu idea

Mientras en el instituto después que Keith se había marchado, Ren se acerca a Alice

-No pude evitar escuchar que Mira había desaparecido… - le dice sorprendiéndola

-ah si, bueno no se lo digas a nadie mas, ni menos a sus compañeros

-pero si ellos fueron a despedirse de ella esta mañana, seguro ya saben

-ah… eso ahora vuelvo! – alice sale del salón para ir al otro grupo, entra y observa que faltaban muchos

-Alice que haces aquí? Buscas a alguien? – le pregunta Lee y ella observa a Shun que le ignoraba

-no, realmente eh y los demás?

-fueron a despedirse de Mira, pero que raro que no hallan regresado – responde Billy

-no han regresado porque Mira ha desaparecido – dice Ren llegando de repente y Alice se da cuenta de su presencia

-desaparecido? –repite Fabia colocándose de pie muy alarmada

-si sabes algo Fabia? –le pregunta Ren con una mirada acusante

-yo… no – responde

-hey! Porque actúan tan raro eh? – dice Lee acercándose a Fabia – tú sabes algo?, debes saberlo?!

-que? Yo…

-si, Fabia debes por lo menos saber que tú padre pudo hacer un extorción

-claro que no!, deja de acusarme Ren! – le grita

-eh… no creo que Fabia tenga algo que ver con esto – dice Alice

-pues claro que no! Y déjenme en paz! - exclama la peli azul saliendo rápidamente del salón

-hum… ella está muy sospechosa – dice Lee

-si desapareció, llamaré a Ace para que me diga que han sabido – dice Shun serio saliendo del salón

-Ren, porque piensas que Fabia y su padre tienen algo que ver? –pregunta Alice

-ah no lo sé, su familia siempre ha sido una tramposa – responde simplemente y se va, dejando a Alice muy pensativa

-"esto es raro, porqué Ren sabe acerca de esto?, y Fabia lucía muy preocupada debo sacarle alguna información posible, tal vez con eso ayude a Keith para que pueda encontrar a Mira, solo espero que esté dispuesta a hablarme" –piensa Alice mientras iba caminando rumbo a su salón

…

Shun marca el número de Ace para saber más, este contesta de inmediato

-te enteraste? –le pregunta

-si Alice y Ren llegaron al salón y nos dijeron, Ace creo que esto se debe todo el asunto político, si puedo decirlo estoy seguro que el padre de Fabia tiene algo que ver

-entonces Fabia debe saber dónde la llevaron!

-tal vez, pero ella no tiene nada que ver así que no me gustaría que la culparan

-no, no lo haremos, bueno a menos que sí tenga algo que ver… habla con ella y me llamas, Baron y yo seguiremos buscándola por algunos lugares

-está bien, iré de inmediato – Shun cuelga y suspira –Fabia debe saber, no me ha dicho nada aunque seamos amigos, incluso no sé nada de Ren y que relación tenían… debo encontrarla

…

Runo, Juli y Dan iban buscando por el centro de la ciudad pero no había nada que les indicara donde estaría Mira, incluso comenzaron a preguntar pero nadie había visto nada o sabido algo sobre esa situación

-Chicos, regresaré al colegio buscaré a Billy para que utilice su motocicleta y cubramos más zonas

-ve, nosotros seguiremos – dice Runo algo desanimada

-tranquila Runo, no ha pasado el día estoy seguro que aparecerá antes de que termine este día

Juli toma el autobús para regresar al instituto y Runo junto a Dan siguen su camino

…

Fabia se encontraba en las gradas intentando marcar el número de su padre que permanecía apagado

-Padre cómo es posible que vuelvas a hacer esto, no has aprendido aun?

-fabia -le llama Alice que se acercaba a ella

-eh… que quieres?

-necesito preguntarte algo

-sé que me vas a preguntar! Y no te diré nada! Que tienes tú que ver con todo esto? No debería interesarte!

-eh lo hago por…

-por nadie! Por quien lo harias eh! – exclama Fabia mirándola directamente

-por Keith… - dice Shun quien se acercaba por un costado y ambas lo miran, Alice trata de persuadirlo y Fabia le observa extraño

-eh… no entiendo – dice Fabia mirando a Alice

-eso no importa ahora, por favor dime algo que sepas por favor – dice Alice insistente

-si, eso no importa, dinos… - dice Shun mirándola

Fabia resopla y comienza a hablar sin dar mucho detalle

-hace dos años mi padre quería ganar el puesto de presidente en el instituto donde antes estudiaba, su contrincante era el padre de una de mis mejores amigas, el día de las elecciones yo fui secuestrada….

-secuestrada?, tú es decir que el contrincante de tu padre…

-no… yo creí que era así, pero en realidad había sido mi padre, él junto a otras personas lograron culpar al padre de mi amiga algunos le creyeron otros no, cuando se supo la verdad dejaron de hablarme, me llamaron tramposa incluso me aislaron…. Y hay es donde entra Ren, él le dijo a mi amiga que yo había participado de todo eso incluso se atrevió a decirle que él estaba saliendo conmigo, y eso era mentira… a mi amiga le gustaba Ren yo no tenía porque hacerle eso, pero ella prefirió creerle a Ren…

-entonces no era tu amiga… si no pudo confiar en ti – le dice Alice

-lo sé,… le pedí a padre mil veces que se disculpara con todos pero no, lo llevaron a prisión pero salió a las pocas semanas ya que le habían pagado al juez por su libertad, me tuve que ir del colegio y llegamos aquí… él aun mantiene acuerdos con ese grupo de extorsionistas, el grupo que me secuestro y que seguramente tienen a Mira, y Ren conoce muy bien a ese grupo… la verdad no sé qué estará pensando hacer mi padre

-hum… mi padre por eso se apartó pero no me dijo porqué, creo también sabía lo que tu padre tramaba

-Fabia que sabes de ese grupo?

-cuando me tenían eran unas personas que realmente daban miedo, tenían personalidades diferentes, comenzaron a hablarme cosas supuestamente lindas y que si no me comportaba me entregarían a un negociante de mujeres… me amenazaban con muchas cosas

-hum… con eso servirá para informar a la policía – dice Shun tomando su teléfono para llamar a su padre

-no!, - exclama Fabia colocándose de pie

-no? Porque no deberíamos – pregunta Alice

-es… mi padre

-pero Fabia, él debe asumir su responsabilidad es un adulto no debes protegerlo sabiendo que lo que está haciendo está mal! – le dice Shun de manera comprensible, Alice asiente

-hum… está bien – responde Fabia mientras sus ojos se llenan de agua, Shun se acerca dándole un abrazo, algo que incomodaba a Alice pero no era el momento para demostrarlo

-vamos, debemos hacer un par de llamadas – dice Shun tomándole de la mano y esta vez hace que Alice se sienta completamente ignorada , lo cual prefiere no seguirlos y llamar a Keith para informarle

…

Keith iba en su auto, había ido con su padre para que le informara con detalles lo que había ocurrido… luego comienza a conducir por la ciudad

-de las personas que más estaban con ella Juli, Runo, Dan, Ace, Baron dudo que ellos tengan algo que ver, además de que Fabia es la hija del contrincante de mi padre, pero tal vez ella no sepa nada de esto o tal vez sí, esa chica no me agrada para nada… - se detiene al ver a Ace a lo lejos, acelera e interrumpe su camino

-eh… es Keith – dice Baron

Keith sale del auto acercándose a ellos –por favor díganme si saben algo

-algo de que! – exclama Ace

-Ace no estoy para discutir, necesito saber algo, necesito que me digan si habían personas aparte de ustedes que estuviera con Mira

Ace y Baron se miran entre sí y niegan

-están seguros?

-seguro!, si supiéramos algo ya la hubiéramos encontrado! – dice Ace y en eso dos teléfonos celulares comienzan a sonar

Keith contesta el suyo y Ace contesta también casi al mismo tiempo

Alice le habla a Keith, Y Shun le habla a Ace diciéndoles prácticamente lo mismo que les había dicho Fabia… Mira estaba en manos de un grupo extorsionista contratado por el señor Sheen

Conversación Keith/Alice

-Keith… dile a tu padre

-mi padre sabe que fue él, pero un grupo extorsionista? Esto es diferente, Fabia sabe algo más?

-bueno solo dijo que la amenazaban con mandarla a un narcotraficante de mujeres

-ah… maldición! Lo que quiere decir que podría pasar eso si mi padre no se retira como representante

-hum?...

-si esa fue la amenaza que le hicieron hace poco, que debía retirarse antes de que llegara la noche

-Keith! Y que ha hecho tu padre?

-hum… "no quiere renunciar" lo está pensando…, Alice Gracias debo irme

-si, tengan cuidado – le dice y cuelga –"y… si Ren sabe dónde se encuentran ocultos?... debo ir a preguntarle"

Ace y Shun terminan de hablar también

-keith! Escuche lo que dijiste! Dile a tu padre que renuncie!

-y crees que no le voy a decir!

-pues hazlo ahora!

-oigan cálmense los dos – dice Baron

-sí, vengan conmigo – les dice Keith y ambos entran al auto, aunque Ace y Keith no se llevaban bien no era momento para discutir aun así había tensión entre ellos.

...

**ashagshas esperen el proximo mi lamparita de ideas se encendio LOL**

**Nos leemos, gracias por esperar (?) habrá alguien xD**

**abrazos desde colombia *o* ok no haha**


	12. HSNV Parte 2 cap 12

**Hola y gracias :3**

**estoy tratando de continuar con el Fic y dejar un punto entre final e inicio (?)**

**es decir no dejarlo corto en estos momentos importantes ;)**

**e_e comienzo...  
><strong>

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

**...**

En casa de los Clays, la madre de Mira estaba muy preocupada varios oficiales se encontraban presentes tratando de interceptar cualquier llamada que le llegara al señor

-yo solamente la mande en el coche que mi esposo había mandado a recogerla, era exactamente igual!

-entonces el chofer era cómplice de los secuestradores, recuerdan la placa del automóvil?

-eh… si claro – le da el número mientras continúan interrogando

…

Todo el instituto se entera de la desaparición de Mira y entran en un receso ya que los maestros tuvieron que ir a hablar con unos policías que habían llegado

Alice fue a ver a Ren pero no podía encontrarlo como si hubiese desaparecido de un momento a otro –donde se habrá metido? – camina por el pasillo y lo ve cerca de los baños hablando con alguien, Alice trata de acercarse sin que la viera para escuchar su conversación

Conversación Ren

-que valla? Ahora mismo?

-si, nos iremos de inmediato si no responden y si nos descubren desapareceremos por eso no pueden quedarse cómplices entiendes

-lo entiendo, y que hay de la chica?

-"la chica?, se referirá a Mira?" piensa Alice

-saldré de aquí sin que nadie lo note , dónde están?

-"ah! Por favor di donde están"

-hum… autopista del norte? Salida de la ciudad, esta bien– dice y cuelga, Alice sin pensarlo se acerca a Ren fingiendo que no había escuchado nada

-Ren, necesito eh… preguntarte algo

Ren la observa y frunce las cejas –si?, tiene que ver con Fabia?... o Mira?

-eh.. Bueno, hum "hay ya basta" te escuche! Sé que tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Mira!

-si?, ven aquí Alice, te diré lo que sé – camina y Alice le sigue.

Salen hacia el patio trasero donde solo había el cuarto de aseo

-verás Alice… - al alejarse un poco más, Ren la toma del brazo y la empuja hacia el cuarto de aseo…

-que haces! – Alice cae al suelo y varios traperos comienzan a caer, Ren se acerca rápidamente y le quita su teléfono, cierra la puerta atracándola y se va corriendo

-ah… me ha encerrado, maldición y este cuarto está lejos de los salones y de cualquier otro salón… tal vez si alguien pasa cerca me escuche – Alice comienza a golpear la puerta y a gritar por ayuda.

…

-Shun, de verdad Alice está con Keith bueno solo pensé que era un rumor

-si lo está, ella misma me lo dijo

-eh lo siento por no hablarte estos días, creí que habías escogido a Alice

-te soy sincero? –la mira sonriendo un poco – ella era la elegida

Fabia se entristece y gira su rostro a un lado –"de todas formas iba a ser ella" –nuevamente sus ojos comienzan a brillar pero quería evitar llorar

- hey mírame –hace que gire su rostro y le sonríe – fue difícil darme cuenta de que ella era a quien quería, pero al parecer ella no me quiere tanto como tu

-ah.. – se ruboriza –no, yo creo que ella te quiere más, es solo que yo era el obstáculo entre ustedes dos

-no digas eso… no eres un obstáculo, yo te quiero como persona – la abraza – eres mi mejor amiga y en el futuro podemos llegar a ser algo mas

Fabia sonríe y corresponde su abrazo

-ejem no sabía que tenían algo – les dice cierto rubio y dejan el abrazo

-claro que no hydron – responde Fabia

-somos amigos íntimos – dice Shun y Hydron lo mira –ha no es cierto, que haces aquí?

-ya saben, los maestros están en reunión me pregunto porque…

-acaso no sabes? –le pregunta Fabia

-no, que ocurre?

-Mira desapareció o más bien la secuestraron, y están interrogando a algunos maestros

-que! Mi Mira desapareció! Ah! Por qué no lo sabía

-Shun tenemos que ir a preguntarle a Ren

-si vamos

-eh… Ren que tiene que ver? –pregunta pero se da cuenta de que lo estaban ignorando –hum….yo voy con ustedes! – va tras ellos

Llegan al salón de ultimo grado no encuentran a Ren pero uno de los estudiantes les dice que se lo había visto por la parte posterior del instituto, cerca de las canchas.

-oigan! Oigan! Diganmeee! – exclama Hydron caminando tras ellos

-estoy segura que escapó, eso fue lo que hizo la última vez que ayudo a mi padre –

Si tu lo di… - Shun se detiene guardando silencio – escuche algo

Los tres se quedan callados esperando si podían escuchar algo, efectivamente una voz llegó hacia ellos una voz que pedía ayuda a gritos y unos golpes fuertes contra una puerta de madera.

-es alice? –pregunta Fabia

-si, eh… - Shun gira a un lado y nota que el sonido venía del cuarto de aseo, va corriendo

Alice sigue golpeando la puerta – alguien me escucha? –pregunta cansada

-alice?! – exclama Shun

-ah.. Shun! Eres tú, por favor ayúdame Ren me dejo encerrada aquí

-qué?! Ren te encerró! – exclama

Fabia y Hydron se acercan

-porque te encerraría Alice? –pregunta Fabia

-lo escuche hablando con alguien y sobre una dirección así que sospeche y le pregunte, luego me tendió una trampa y caí

-bien, Hydron ve por la llave de este cuarto, rápido

-eh… está bien – Hydron se va rápidamente y Alice les habla detalladamente

…

Ace, Keith y Baron buscaban en el auto, era total silencio mirando hacia afuera con mucho cuidado

-no sabía que Ren sería un sospechoso en esto – dice Baron finalmente

-ren? –repite Keith en voz baja

-no se puede confiar en nadie, pero es extraño porque Ren nunca se acercó a Mira, bueno no que yo sepa – dice Ace

-hum… por como vuelan los chismes en el instituto, no creo que fuera necesario acercarse a mi hermana para que supiera lo que pasara a su alrededor

-tienes razón Keith! Ándale porque no vamos al instituto y buscamos a ese chico! – dice Baron

-no – dice Ace – deten el auto!

-para que?

-solo detenlo!

Keith se detiene a la orilla y Ace baja del auto, Baron sale también al igual que Keith

-Ace adonde vas! – exclama Baron mientras este se alejaba de ellos

-la buscaré caminando! – exclama y sale corriendo

-eh… Ace – repite Baron – pero que tonto

-dejálo, es un orgulloso iré al instituto, tu vienes?

-eh… si – ambos entran al auto y se van

Ace deja de correr y se detiene bajando su cabeza recordando lo que le había dicho Shun es una extorción, si su padre no hace nada pueden llevársela y …

-"no! no puedo pensar en esa idea, de verdad me estoy desesperando tanto que no sé qué hacer o pensar, estoy perdiendo la calma necesito encontrarla"

...

-debemos avisarle a Keith para que le diga a su padre – dice Shun

-no puedo hacerlo, Ren se llevó mi celular – dice Alice – tienen el numero de Keith?

-yo lo tengo – dice Hydron – aquí tienes Alice, llámalo – le entrega su teléfono y Alice le llama

Keith estaba por llegar al instituto y contesta – alice, que ocurre?

-Keith, Ren escapó él tiene que ver con esto y se va a reunir con alguien, tal vez sean los secuestradores

-eh… donde?

-eh a las afueras de la ciudad por la autopista del norte pero ve rápido

-si, gracias – cuelga, Baron sale del auto y Keith se va de inmediato

…

-"llevo toda la mañana y tarde aquí sentada, mirando a estos tipos y escuchando sus vulgaridades, será que alguien vendrá por mi?, padre, hermano, ace… alguien…" – unas lagrimas comienzan a salir

-aaww miren la princesa está llorando – dice uno de los sujetos y se acerca a ella dándole una bofetada – deja de llorar!

Mira baja su cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza

-no la maltrates! – le gritan y comienzan a discutir entre ellos

…

-no han tenido noticias? –pregunta la angustiada madre de Mira, Asuka

-no señora

-son unos buenos para nada! – exclama el señor muy furioso – me amenazaron si no renunciaba!, se muy bien que esto es obra de ese Sheen!

-no tenemos pruebas contundentes ya un equipo fue a interrogarlo

-maldicion!, faltan dos horas para las 7 de la noche! A esa hora dijeron que querían una respuesta! No pienso renunciar hasta que sepa dónde está mi hija!

-amor, piénsalo bien si renuncias dejaran a Mira en paz, ellos quieren que tú renuncies no juegues con esto por favor

-no puedo ser débil ante nadie… y ese Keith no responde a mis llamadas!

…

Keith va hacia la autopista norte, pero no logra ver a nadie y ningún lugar donde pudieran estar escondidos con Mira en su poder

-rayos… - se da cuenta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, se agacha cubriendo su rostro – el peligro no estaba cerca de ella, yo hice que el peligro fuera hacia ella… teniendo al enemigo tan cerca y no me daban cuenta, cuantas veces no la dejé sola… maldición!

Se coloca de pie y un poco aturdido comienza a conducir para ir a ver a su padre y encontrar alguna otra pista.

...

O**k Ok el otro capitulo no lo he terminado... ando sin ganas de hacer algo -.-**

**:malditauniversidadmalditopro fesormalditasclases: **

**pero bueno para ganar algo, se debe sacrificar algunas cosas u_u  
><strong>

**Nos Leemoos! y Gracias otra vez ^^  
><strong>


	13. HSNV Parte 2 cap 131

***w* Me motivaron a seguir haha ... bueno ahora debo sacar ideaas de donde pueda (excepto plagio) y poner a trabajar mi inspiracion al maximo xD...**

**este capitulo bueno está algo corto ._. me congele y no sabía como continuar, asi que me tome la tarea de reeleer el fic hahha**

**oki ^^ aqui esta!**

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

**...**

Todos los estudiantes habían salido muy tarde ya que los policías también comenzaron a interrogar a los compañeros y Mira y a los de Keith… estaban todos afuera

-entonces Ren es el espía?... yo juraba que era Fabia- dice Mylene riendo

-aa mi hermosa Mira debe estar asustada! – exclama Hydron

-y Keith pensando que Ace era – dice Lync

-No sé que le hacia pensar que Ace pudiera hacer algo de Mira, pienso que Keith es un cretino – dice Lee

-no le digas así – dice Alice

-claro defiéndelo ya que eres su novia! – exclama Mylene y rien

-callense ya! – exclama Shun

-ja alguien está celoso – dice Shadow

-hum… con ustedes no se puede hablar – dice Shun alejándose, Alice le mira

-bueno ya! Debemos hacer algo también no? – dice Joe

-heyy chicos! – llega Juli junto a Billy en una motocicleta – estoy realmente agotada

-si hemos estado dando vueltas por la ciudad y nada – dice Billy

Luego llegan Dan y Runo igual de cansados

-chicos que han sabido? – pregunta Runo, Fabia comienza a decirles y entre todos comienzan a hablar tanto que llaman la atención de Jake que salía del instituto y se dio cuenta de que hablaban de Ren

-oigan… - Jake se acerca algo culpable – yo les puedo decir dónde está Ren…

Todos lo miran sorprendidos y Jake aunque con algo de culpa comienza a decirles la verdad

-no creo que lo que están haciendo sea correcto, por eso yo les diré todo y perdóneme por no hablar antes, no pensé que esto llegaría a este extremo…

-está bien Jake, dinos…

….

Keith bajaba del auto para entrar a su casa cuando ve a Ace llegar

-que haces tú aquí?

-que te importa! – dice Ace y rápidamente entra a la casa

-eh?... que cree que hace… - murmura Keith entrando

-renuncie! – exclama Ace

-hum… - el padre de Keith simplemente lo mira y hace un gesto de desagrado, le da la espalda y comienza a hablar por teléfono – detective como va?...

Ace frunce en ceño –oiga! Le digo que renuncie!, dígales a esos tipos que renuncia y que dejen a Mira!

Aunque gritara lo seguía ignorando, Keith se molesta

-padre!

-al fin apareces Keith!...

-renunciaa!

-hum… - lo mira serio y niega con su cabeza también dándole la espalda

-ah! Maldición… - murmura Ace empuñando sus manos, Keith se da cuenta en ese instante un mensaje de texto les llega a ambos

-ultima vez que se lo digo, Renuncie! – exclama Ace después de haber leído el mensaje que al parecer lo calmó más

-padre! No estas escuchando…! – exclama Keith

-aah! Maldito viejo!, muerasee! – exclama Ace molesto

-que dijiste! – le grita mirándolo con rabia

-eh… eh – Keith lo mira y mueve su cabeza – vamos Ace… - le toma del brazo a la fuerza y salen rápido

-oigan! Keith a dónde vas! – le llama su padre –trae a ese cretino aca!

-maldito muchacho!, Keith!

Keith lo ignora y abre la puerta para entrar al auto

-te atreves a irte con el enemigo!

-él no es el enemigo! – entra y se van

-hum, reo tu padre me odiará por el resto de su vida, pero valió la pena

-yo no lo creo, ya verás… ya sabemos dónde está Mira que es lo importante – dice Keith más calmado

…

Jake termina de contárseles y a la vez se sentía muy culpable

-gracias Jakee! – las chicas corren a abrazarlo y este se sonroja, mientras algunos de los chicos se pusieron celosos

-eh… no fue nada, la verdad nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto y cuando los conocí me di cuenta que no vale la pena estar del lado malo

-yaa Juli, venga vamos al sitio! Debemos ayudar! – dice Billy jalando a Juli del brazo y se montan en la motocicleta

-eh… venga 6 personas a mi auto – dice Hydron – Fabia con gusto puedes ocupar el asiento de adelante – le dice

-eh… lo que digas – responde simplemente y con una gotita en su frente

Alice, Lync, Mylene, Shadow y Gus suben al auto de Hydron

-hey! Hey! Y nosotros que! – exclama Dan

-a pie? – dice Shun riendo

-hum… - se cruzan de brazos

-tomaremos un Taxi – dice Jake.

Dan, Runo, Lee, Joe, Baron y Jake toman n taxi y se van todos camino al lugar donde se encontraba Mira

-vallan afilando sus cuchillos – dice Lee y ríen

-aaw esto es tan emocionante! – Exclama Runo – esperemos que todo salga bien

-claro que si saldrá bien – dice Dan.

…

-bueno chica parece que tu familia no te quiere… - el grupo que había secuestrado a Mira conformado por 10 personas tomaron sus pertenencias para salir de su escondite e irse

-que quieren decir? –pregunta Mira, a quien había soltado las cuerdas

-Que vendrás con nosotros – le responde uno de ellos tomándole de la muñeca con fuerza – ya vino el carro?

-dentro de 5 minutos nos espera en la orilla de la vía

Mientras seguían hablando Mira se sentía aturdida, no sabía si salir corriendo, esperar alguna señal de esperanza o simplemente echarse a llorar, perdiendo ante esas personas que ahora la tenían en su poder.

-Tranquila linda, vivirás conmigo – le abraza uno de los sujetos

-"que puedo hacer?, de verdad no vendrán por mi?... no, no quiero alejarme de mi familia, ni de mis amigos… hum no puede ser cierto hasta donde voy a llegar?"

-ya salgamos… -dice el de cabellos grisáceos rebeldes y Mira se da cuenta de quien se trataba

-"ren?…"

…

Cuando Keith iba conduciendo notó que un auto iba por la misma dirección que ellos, algo sospechoso y decidieron divisarlo, dándose cuenta que solo era una persona la que conducía por lo que se les hizo fácil atraparla y obligarle a hablar…al saber su respuesta idearon un plan.

…

Salieron a la orilla de la autopista, era de noche se escuchan el cantar de los grillos, era una vía muy solitaria y solo había un poste de alumbrado.

un auto los espera afuera , (era de tres puestos) que los ayudaría a escapar y salir de la ciudad,…

-haber entra tú primero! – empujan a Mira a la parte intermedia del auto y cierran la puerta del automóvil, mientras comenzaban a fumar unos cigarrillos

-Mira…. – murmura el conductor

-eh… que?

-shhh tranquila soy yo tu hermano

-ah! Her..! – iba a gritar de alegría cuando Ace desde atrás le cubre la boca estando atento a que los tipos no se dieran cuenta

-silencio… - le dice y quita su mano volviendo a ocultarse, Mira se da vuelta para verle –

-ah…Ace – las lágrimas comienzan a salir mientras sonreía con tranquilidad

-keith será mejor que arranques…

-la idea es por lo menos llevar a un culpable ante la justicia

-eh… que piensas hacer?

-shhh…

-Bien, el cliente dijo que podíamos llevarnos a la chica, ya que el señor no respondió a su petición –dice el líder abriendo la puerta del volante delantero y entra

Los otros se deshacen de sus cigarrillos y cuando el segundo estaba por abrir la puerta, Keith acelera…

-que! Que haces! – exclama el sujeto mirando a Keith – espera… tú no eres el conductor!

-Ah.. Hermano que haces! – exclama Mira

De repente se escuchan disparos desde atrás…

-ah mierda… - murmura Ace mirando hacia atrás, les estaban siguiendo en una motocicleta

-será mejor que te detengas si no quieres problemas! – exclama el sujeto

Keith no le responde nada y sigue conduciendo más rápido

-Keith! Esta es la peor ideaaa que tuviste! – exclama Ace pasándose adelante junto a Mira

-ah… - Mira lo abraza

-abajo…. – Ace la cubre con sus brazos – más rápido Keith!

-detente o mueres – le amenaza con un arma de fuego

Keith se da cuenta y frunce, Mira levanta su mirada mientras Ace intentaba sostenerla para que no hiciera algo indebido

-no, hermano… hum

-maldición…. – dice por lo bajo Keith bajando la velocidad

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les halla gustado, con la poca inspiracion que tenía ;_;<strong>

**pero ahora si! estoy de vacaciones! xD**

**hoy mismo el proximo capitulo para actualizar lo mas pronto posible **

**Nos leemos! ^^/**


	14. HSNV Parte 2 Cap 132

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

**...**

Hydron y los demás llegan justo al sitio donde se suponía que estarían

-no están? –pregunta Shun

-miren parece que un auto arranco fuerte – dice Lync señalando las marcas de llantas sobre el suelo

-aha.. que cantidad de cigarrillos hay aquí – dice Mylene

-y algunos están encendidos aun – dice Gus

Llegan el resto

-yo sé dónde está el escondite, síganme – dice Jake

-eh… nosotros seguiremos estas marcas– dice Dan, que se va junto con Billy, Runo, Juli, Alice y Joe

…

En el escondite se encontraba Ren y otro sujeto que estaba realizando una llamada

-qué hacemos con los entrometidos?! Responda Sheen! – Exclama – eh… - cuelga

-que dijo? –pregunta Ren

-colgó, no quiso hablar parece que lo están vigilando

-tal vez rastrearon la llamada, seguramente estabas hablando con algún policía debemos irnos

-si…

-no irán a ninguna parte – dice Jake

-Jake… que haces aquí? –pregunta Ren sorprendido

-ah con que aquí estaban – entra Shun con los demás

-que pasa aquí – se sorprenden

Jake los amenaza tomando un arma que había encontrado en la entrada – ahora mismo dirán todo a estos chicos que están presentes

…

Déjenlo por favor! – exclama Mira al ver que 4 de los 6 sujetos golpeaban a su hermano y a Ace hasta dejarlos derrotados en el suelo por mas que ellos intentaron defenderse.

Uno de esos sostenía a Mira y el otro intentaba llamar por su teléfono

-hay poca señal y ahora que hacemos! – exclama molesto arrojando su teléfono con furia

-esperemos que estos dos regresen del escondite – dice el que sostenía a Mira, se refería a Ren y al otro que habían sido capturados por Jake y los demás.

-ah! Si no llega juro que mataré a estos tres! – dice apunto hacia a Mira con su arma – aunque… podríamos dejar a esta chica viva – dice sonriendo de forma deseosa.

…

Dan y los otros se detienen en una curva al escuchar golpes y a Mira suplicar que se detuvieran

-esperen me acercaré un poco mas – dice Dan, observa y regresa- tienen a Keith y a Ace, los están golpeando son 6 de ellos

- nosotros somos mas, aunque sería riesgoso involucrar a las chicas – dice Joe

-si, ellos están armados

-ah… runo, Juli vallamos por los otros! – dice Alice muy preocupada

-si, vallan por Jake y los otros, nosotros esperaremos – dice Billy

-esta bien vamos – dice Runo y las tres se van rápidamente

Jake había atado a Ren con el otro chico, y sin tener otra salida Ren comenzó a hablar y a decirles todo lo que se había planeado

-nuestro único propósito era acercarnos a esa chica, para saber que hacía y adonde salía, asi podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad para capturarle, pero… ella siempre, siempre habían personas alrededor de ella, creíamos que su hermano iba a ser un impedimento pero… definitivamente ese chico siempre aparecía…

-te refieres a Ace? – dice Gus

-que ironía eh? – dice Lync mirando a Mylene y a Shadow

-si, si no era él, era su hermano… teníamos planeado alejar a esos dos, pero el tiempo se agotaba y el señor Sheen estaba desesperado, así que surgió este plan a ultima hora, me enteré que Mira se iría del instituto, utilice esa información para dársela a los secuestrados y ellos ejecutaron todo el plan…

-ah… mi padre no es capaz de aprender – murmura Fabia sintiéndose mal

-no te preocupes Fabia… - le dice Shun

Jake llama a la policía y en ese instante Alice, Runo y Juli llegan muy cansadas

-que sucede chicas? – les pregunta Baron

-están en problemas! Keith y Ace fueron atrapados! – dice Alice

-Dan dijo que habían 6 de ellos! Y los estaban golpeando – dice Juli

-necesitan refuerzos… - dice Runo

-ah diablos, esos sujetos están armados… - Jake baja su mirada, no había podido comunicarse con la estación de policía la señal era muy débil.

-Aquí hay muchas armas… tomemoslas! – dice Lee tomando un rifle que estaba en una pared y apunta hacia ellos

-aaha! – todos se agachan asustados

-Lee no hagas eso! – le regaña Baron

-ella tiene razón, tomenlas

-pero no sabemos usarlas – dice Juli

-los que sepan pues! – dice Lee sonriendo – es obvio que yo sé!

-mas nadie? – pregunta Jake y todos niegan, suspira … - bien solo tómenlas y no se les ocurra disparar! Yo intentaré persuadirlos entienden

-si! – exclaman todos

-algunos deben quedarse para que intenten llamar y también para vigilar a estos dos, los que estén dispuestos a venir conmigo tomen el arma que deseen y vamos, les espero afuera– dice Jake saliendo

-yo me quedo, intentaré llamar a mi padre – dice Fabia

-y yo también me quedo! De pronto me coloco nerviosa – dice Juli

-chicos, vamos a ayudar a Keith… - dice Mylene sonriéndoles

– si! – les responden Lync, Shadow y Gus

-eh yo me quedo a hacerle compañía a Fabia – dice Hydron

-cobarde… - murmura Shadow y salen

-Alice Runo… regresan? – les pregunta Shun, Alice le mira y sus miradas se cruzan como si no supieran que hacer

-yo,… estar con él – murmura Alice bajando su mirada y sale rápidamente

-yo también iré! – dice Runo yéndose

Shun suspira

-estas preocupado por ella, ve Shun – le dice Fabia y este la mira – si keith no puede protegerla, hazlo tú – le dice sonriendo amablemente

-si, - dice y sonrie saliendo

-bien yo me quedaré con ustedes, no creo que Hydron sepa cuidarlas – dice Baron

-eh! Claro que puedo! – exclama

-siempre eres escandaloso – dice Ren sonriendo

-aah tu cállate traidor! – le dice Hydron

-estarás feliz no?,… - le dice Fabia

-no del todo, no pude culparte… - dice sonriendo sarcásticamente

-no le hables asi! – le golpea Hydron

-hey cálmate! – le detiene Baron y comienzan a discutir entre ellos

Juli y Fabia comienzan a marcar números para llamar a la policía o al padre de Fabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^* ... es dificil escribir cuando se olvida la trama principal de la historia... y eso fue hace un año sabía que quería escribir creo -.-<strong>

**Reviews ~~**

**Bye!**


	15. HSNV Parte 2 Cap 14

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

-se están tardando no creen? – dice el sujeto a los demás que ahora estaban sentados en la fría vía después de haber dejado totalmente golpeados a Keith y a Ace.

-acabemos con esto, hay que deshacernos de estos tres… - se levanta uno de ellos apunto su arma hacia el rubio que yacía en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-hum suban a la chica al auto ella viene con nosotros – dice y toman a Mira

-no déjenme! – se resiste

-déjenla! – exclama Keith intentando levantarse al igual que Ace

-te mueves y disparo! – le amenaza

Ace lanza un quejido y se levanta – déjenla! Estoy seguro que… que

En ese momento aparece Jake lanzando un disparo hacia los sujetos sin herir a ninguno de ellos, los demás esperaban la señal para salir

-jake! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿que haces aquí? Y donde está Ren! – le pregunta uno de ellos acercándose

-se acabó – dice

-como que se acabó?

-dejen a la chica libre, y a ellos dos también – dice tranquilamente

-hum… - uno de ellos comienza a reír – déjate de bromas, Ren nos dijo que tu habías renunciado no confió en lo que estás diciendo

Jake chasquea sus labios –entonces no hay de otra… -dispara hacia al que tenía el arma y lo hiere en el hombro, este deja caer el arma – ahora! – exclama dando la señal para que los demás salieran y rodearan a los sujetos

Jake rápidamente toma el arma y le apunta en la cabeza – la policía viene en camino no hagas nada o lo lamentaras…

El sujeto comienza a reír –bien Jake! Nuestro novato ha aprendido…

Los que golpeaban a Ace y a Keith dejan de hacerlo y levantan las manos además no tenían armas con que defenderse.

-Y quiénes son estos? Tu nueva familia? – le pregunta con sarcasmo y le lanza una mirada desafiante

-no hagas esto mas complicado… - dice Jake sintiéndose mal por poner a sus compañeros en este tipo de situación

Keith y Ace aprovechan para alejarse de los sujetos que les golpeaban antes

-Keith!... – Alice se acerca sosteniéndole

-Keith! Keith! – exclaman sus compañeros acercándose pero sin dejar de apuntar con las armas

-hum Mira aún está en sus manos – dice con mucha dificultad sentía un fuerte dolor en sus costillas y sus piernas temblaban

-no pueden llevársela – murmura Ace intentando mantenerse en pie, Runo se acerca tocándole el hombro

-ya están llamando a la policía, no hagas nada peligroso – le dice

-ah… tsk! – Muerde su labio – pues que vengan pronto… - murmura y sus ojos se nublan sintiéndose derrotado

-deja a la chica – dice Jake sin dejar de apuntarle

-vamos debo obtener algo de este trabajo

-no tienen suficiente con lo que les pagaron por el secuestro?

-oh!, nunca estoy satisfecho – sonrie retadoramente y Jake frunce en ceño

…

-vamos! Déjame salir! Están acabados! – exclama Mira forcejeando para que le soltara

-no! Hasta que reciba una orden!

-que no estas viendo? Se terminó su juego!

-no lo creo…

En un momento de distracción Jake se ve sorprendido cuando toman su muñeca girándole y deja caer el arma.

Rápidamente el líder la toma y le aplica una llave a Jake hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo y colocar un pie sobre su cabeza mientras le apuntaba con su propia arma

-diablos…

-Ja! Te falta aprender más…- le dice presionando más sobre su cabeza y observa al grupo de chicos – ustedes bajen sus armas si no quieren que nadie salga herido

-chicos… - murmura Jake mirándoles para que lo hicieran

-bien… - dice Dan dejando su arma en el suelo al igual que los demás

-ahora,.. – mueve su dedo y los otros toman las armas y se van hacia el auto

-humm Jake tú y tus amigos se quedaran muy quietecitos mientras yo y mis amigos nos largamos de aquí

-no… - susurra Keith

-rayos… - maldice Jake al sentir que había sido débil. Keith frunce y Ace luchaba contra las terribles ganas de ir corriendo y sacar a Mira de ese auto.

-hey! Ninguna está cargada! – exclama uno de los tipos

-humm… entonces el arma de Jake es la única cargada, sabía que esos chicos de escuela no serían capaces de usarla, bueno nos vemos! – se da la vuelta caminando rápido hacia el vehículo

-eh… No – murmura Ace y comienza a caminar cada vez más rápido para enfrentarlo

-Ace no! – murmuran los demás pero no pueden detenerle

-déjala! – exclama

-Ace… - Mira se acerca a la ventana

-que dije sobre quedarse quietos! … -

Un ruido, un disparo el color de la sangre

-No! Ace! – grita Mira empujando la puerta y sale del auto corriendo hacia Ace quien había caído

-no puede ser! – exclama Runo cubriendo su boca

– diablos! – exclama Dan y los demás lucían demasiado asustados

-Ace! Resiste… - Mira sostiene su rostro mirándole mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Mira… - logra pronunciar Ace con sus labios temblando y sonríe

-tsk! Ven! – el líder toma el brazo de Mira jalándole pero ella se resistía

-Mira… no dejaré que te vayas – le dice Ace y logra sostenerla del otro brazo a pesar de que su fuerza se iba debilitando y su mirada se volvía borrosa y oscura

-Ace no… - sollozaba aun oponiendo resistencia

-Mira…- susurra cerrando sus ojos y soltándola un poco

-no! No bromees! – exclama llorando

-que molestia hey! Llevémonos a otra de esas chicas! – les ordena el líder soltando a Mira

-qué?! – exclama Billy, Joe susurra algo a Lee y esta se va corriendo

-ja! Que tal todas? – dice

-se acercan – Dan se coloca frente a Runo – Runo vete anda

-dan no sé qué hacer, no… - estaba muy nerviosa y sus piernas no querían moverse ella quería quedarse con Dan aunque también quería hacerle caso y huir pero no podía

-apártate! – empujan a Dan y toman a Runo de la muñeca

-ah… déjenla! – se levanta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Runo

-ah!...

-hump estúpidos! – murmura

-Keith! No… - Alice intentaba que Keith no se levantara el suelo ya que su costado lucía muy golpeado

-esta es una preciosura… - se acerca el sujeto y levanta a Alice jalándole del brazo –

-ah!

-Alice… - murmura Keith quejándose por el dolor y cualquier movimiento que hiciera era extremadamente doloroso

-suéltala! – exclama Shun acercándose

-ja claro que no!

Antes de que pudiera girarse Shun toma su hombro girándole bruscamente y le golpea en la mejilla prácticamente dejándolo en shock, mientras afloja su agarre de Alice

-Shun gracias!

-no es momento de agradecer – sonríe Shun y dirige su mirada al resto – chicos! Somos mas! – exclama – además esa arma ya no tiene mas balas correcto Jake?

-asi es! Lo olvidaba- dice jake y aprieta sus puños – contraataque!

-si!

-eh? rayos!

Comienzan a golpear a los secuestradores y como eran mayoría llevaban la victoria.

Unas sirenas se escuchan a lo lejos y cada vez el sonido se hacía más fuerte, el brillo de unas luces colores azules y rojas y todo se volvió tan calmado y seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^ disculpen la tardanza debía recordar la trama xD y me puse a leer y me dio mucha risa en serio! la persepcion acerca de las cosas cambian cuando "va para viejo" :'D<br>**

**asi que el proximo es un cambio en la forma de escribir -w- **

**Espero Reviews ~~ para subir el proximo capitulo pronto  
><strong>

**Bye!**


	16. HSNV Parte 2 Cap 15

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen listo.!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

El ruido agudo de las maquinas conectadas llegó a sus oídos, el olor de la medicina y la sangre, abrió sus ojos observando la blanca y aburrida habitación.

Un cuarto de hospital... Ace intento levantarse pero sintió un profundo dolor en sus costillas y su hombro, observo las vendas alrededor de su torso cubierto por las sábanas blancas y un tubo con líquido que salía de su brazo.

-am… que – murmura con esfuerzo y observa los cabellos naranjas que descansaban sobre la cama de hospital a su costado – Mira… - susurra llevando su mano hacia su cabeza acariciando con suavidad

Un movimiento repentino, los ojos de Mira se abrieron de golpe y una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en sus labios

–Ace! … oh dios me alegro de que hallas despertado – exclamó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo

-uh… tú estás bien – pregunto al incorporarse en su actual situación y todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, o al menos eso pensaba.

Mira asintió un poco y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, mientras las lágrimas cedían y caían sobre el hombro de Ace.

-eh… estas llorando? – pregunta alejándole

-cómo crees! Estuviste inconsciente por 6 días! Ace tenía miedo! – exclama sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, tristeza, alegría, ira… no importa por fin había despertado

-dí…días, tres días? – se preguntó Ace sorprendido

-si! Yo tenía mucho miedo de que no despertaras

-uh… lo siento por tardar – responde con una débil sonrisa – y cómo fue que todo terminó? – pregunto

Mira sonríe y comienza a contarle lo que había ocurrido los últimos 3 días en los que estuvo inconsciente, al menos lo que ella sabía y sus amigos le habían contado cuando venían a visitar a Ace.

…

Habían llamado una ambulancia, rápidamente subieron a Ace a la camilla mientras Mira se aferraba a esta, en la otra subieron a Keith que probablemente tendría alguna rotura en sus costillas.

Ambos fueron atendidos de urgencia su padre y madre habían sido informados, el señor Clay sintió que había hecho mal al ignorarlos y ahora su hijo mayor estaba gravemente herido al igual que ese chico que no le agradaba. Reflexionando en la sala de espera mientras veía a su hija llorar en los brazos de su madre.

El grupo de amigos que se encontraba también impacientes y aturdidos, a la vez agotados pero con paciencia para esperar los resultados.

Clay observó con atención y una sonrisa nostálgica se fundió en su rostro, había olvidado lo importante que era la amistad él también había sido un adolescente y ahora entendía porque sus hijos eran indiferentes con respecto a él.

Con unos amigos como ellos él estaba seguro que su hijo y su hija estaban a salvo y ahora más que nunca después de meditar decidió renunciar al asunto de la política para centrarse en la administración de su propia empresa.

Luego de que el medico informó que ambos chicos se encontraban fuera de peligro todos suspiraron aliviados y cada uno volvió a sus casas debido a que sus padres seguramente estarían muy preocupados, ellos volverían al día siguiente para visitar a Keith y a Ace.

-lo siento hijo, debí confiar más en ti – le dice su padre tomando asiento al lado de la cama donde estaba Keith quien apenas le brindo una sonrisa amarga

-hum… no hay nada que perdonar, yo fui el culpable… - murmura como su expresión cambiaba a una de tristeza

-no digas eso hermano! – exclama Mira entrando en la habitación –no es culpa de nadie! Estoy segura de que esto tenía que suceder para que todos aprendiéramos de nuestros errores

-eso… Mira que profunda – dice Keith sonriéndole

-he… - fuerza una sonrisa y su mirada cae al suelo

-tranquila – su padre se acerca a ella abrazándole, él sabía porque su hija se veía tan decaída se dio cuenta cuando el medico había dicho que ese chico probablemente no despertaría muy pronto. Se podría llevar dos días, una semana, un mes… eso era lo más preocupante.

Al sentir el calor del brazo de su padre alrededor de su cuello ella suspiro y sonrió asintiendo – iré afuera… - susurra y va a la habitación de al lado donde se encontraba Ace.

-idiota… despierta – dice con un nudo en su garganta y se acerca sosteniendo la mano del moreno apretándole –despierta – mueve un poco, impaciente pero se dio por vencida

Solo podía ver los ojos cerrados, la mancha roja sobre las vendas y como el pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, algo así como ver como respiraba le hacía sentir aliviada y una sonrisa aparece –yo sé que vas a despertar pronto… - dice y se vuelve hacia el sillón que se encontraba cerca, se sienta cómoda sin despegar la vista de Ace… a medida sus ojos se cierran, una manta cae sobre ella cubriéndola contra el frio.

Pasos se acercan a Ace, el hombre sonríe susurrando – gracias… - dice aunque eso debería volverlo a decir cuando el chico despertase, el señor Clay salió del hospital para atender los últimos asuntos dejando a su esposa para que cuidara de sus hijos.

…

La policía se había encargado de capturar a los secuestradores, asumiendo al señor Sheen como el culpable y planificador de todo este montaje.

Fabia sentía que su corazón se derrumbaba cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre jamás iba a cambiar, él no cambiaría ni por su esposa ni mucho menos por su hija, se preguntó si alguna vez su padre la había querido y no entendía porque, tal vez resentimientos o secretos ocultos en su propia familia.

Tomaron a su padre a la cárcel ni el dinero podía liberarlo de la encarcelación, la última vez que pudo decirle algo a su padre fue después de que ella fue junto con la policía para atraparlo.

Le miró con decepción una vez más y presionando sus labios con fuerza soportando el dolor, pronuncio palabras que creía que nunca diría a su propio padre –usted no es mi padre, no me gusta tener un padre como usted…

Luego de eso subió a su habitación liberando ese dolor que había reprimido hacia su padre. Se quedó dormida con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y esperando a que el día de mañana pudiera dejar todo en el pasado y estar más cerca de sus amigos.

….

Dos días pasaron, Shun le comento a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido y le pidió que aplazaran su vuelo hasta que Ace despertara, debía ver a su amigo y hablarle antes de irse.

Aunque eso no era lo único que debía hacer, dos señoritas cruzaban por su mente en cambio de las otras veces, en esta ocasión Shun estaba pensando en cómo despedirse de ellas si bien ya les había dicho pero ahora necesitaba despedirse correctamente y como seguramente a ellas les hubiera gustado.

Dan, Runo, Baron, Juli y los demás llegaron a visitar a Ace, mientras charlaban entre ellos esperando que en algún momento Ace despertara diciéndoles alguna tontería. Pero al final del día no lo hizo, aun así todos ellos eran optimistas y se despedían con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Lo mismo pasó con Keith solo que en este caso…

Las enfermeras tuvieron que intervenir para sacar a sus amigos del cuarto de hospital ya que la mayor parte del tiempo traían bebidas alcohólicas con ellos, a pesar de que fue el mismísimo Keith era quien les pedía meterlas de "contrabando" las enfermeras echaban la culpa a todos sus amigos.

Ciertamente Keith era un chico guapo y obtenía lo que quisiera, las enfermeras lo adoraban y lo trataban como un cachorro enfermo que debe ser cuidado hasta que sane.

Mira siempre regresaba para visitarlo trayéndole la comida que su madre preparaba, no había nada mejor que la comida familiar aunque en este caso… la chef no era tan buena ni la mejor, aun así Keith agradecía por ese esfuerzo.

Alice también le visitaba muy seguido después del trabajo ya que era el único momento libre para hacerle una visita… Con todo esto Alice sabía que Keith estaba cambiando, ella observaba esa sonrisa tranquila y genuina, esa era la persona que Alice siempre había querido ver en Keith.

Yuzuki, la madre de Ace fue informada de la situación al día siguiente del incidente, su corazón pudo soportar la noticia aunque su cabeza no estaba tan bien… estuvo todo un día cerca de su hijo soportando el sueño que tenía, los dolores, aunque era una mujer joven estaba muy enferma.

Yuzuki no sabía cuánto más debía soportar y cuánto tiempo le tomaría para decirle a su hijo sobre su actual situación, pero ella no quería pensar en sí misma, no quería que su hijo se estresara ni mucho menos ahora.

Mira y Yuzuki siempre estaban presentes, se llevaban muy bien y con solo el poquito de tiempo lograron obtener un lazo de madre e hija… eso Asuka la madre de Mira a veces sentía celos de que su hija era diferente con Yuzuki.

Ace debía estar agradecido de tener a una mujer así como su madre… pensaba Asuka cada vez que miraba a Yuzuki hablándole a su hijo. En verdad solo se tenían a ellos dos.

La noche del sexto día Mira decidió quedarse en el hospital, tenía la sensación de que Ace despertaría y bien tuvo razón… a la mañana siguiente el peliverde abrió sus ojos y…

Es ahora donde regresamos al principio.

-Ace! Nos alegra tanto que hallas despertado –dice Dan cerca de la cama al igual que los demás que estaban muy felices.

-dios, si tenía que escuchar sus voces hubiese seguido durmiendo – dice Ace sonriendo con diversión

-no seas cruel Ace! – exclama Juli -

-y cuando regresaras a tu casa? – pregunta Runo

-en pocos días… aunque preferiría quedarme aquí – dice sonriendo augusto

-muchos odian los hospitales y tú quieres vivir en este lugar – le dice Baron

-que no has visto a esas enfermeras? – Murmura Ace y de pronto se fija en el aura oscura que salía de Mira… -no estoy diciendo nada – responde un poco nervioso y todos ríen.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasó la tormenta llegó la calma ^^<strong>

**Lo siento por tardar**

**Hasta pronto ~ Gracias por los reviews**


	17. HSNV Parte 2 Cap 16

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, y solo quedaba un día para terminar, las clases pronto terminarían y podrían ser libres al fin de los que algunos llaman cárcel.

-¡Vacaciones! ¡Al fin! –exclama Dan en la madrugada de un viernes

-Aún no hemos salido, no celebres –sonríe Runo mientras caminaba a su lado

-Para mí ya iniciaron, y ¿qué mejor forma de despedir esta temporada escolar? –Dice Dan con una sonrisita

-Una buena broma a los maestros –susurra Ace apareciendo entre ellos, los cuales los deja sorprendidos

-Wo! Ace deja de aparecerte así –exclama Dan

-mejor deja de escuchar las conversaciones de los otros –dice Runo

Los tres llegan al salón de clases

-Buenos días chicos! –saluda Juli que estaba charlando con Baron y Lee

-Buenos días –responde al unísono

-Y entonces que tenemos planeado para hoy? –pregunta Billy sentando al fondo con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Esta temporada nosotros les jugaremos la mejor broma a los de último año y a los maestros –dice Dan acercándose mientras le saluda

-hum Cuál es? –pregunta Baron

-luego les comento –le responde y se sienta

-Oigan, hoy también se va Shun –dice Ace tomando asiento

-cierto –dicen todos un poco tristes

Dos chicas entran al salón riendo entre ellas muy amables, la peli azul y la peli naranja se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde entonces

-Mira, Fabia! Buenos días! –exclama todos

-Buenos días –responden las dos y se sientan

Mira se acerca a Ace dándole un beso en la mejilla –como has estado?

-te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien –le responde entrecerrando sus ojos a lo que Mira le pellizca la mejilla

-no me respondas así! –exclama

-no me grites!

-lo hago porque tu empiezas!

-no, claro que no

Todos los ven con caras aburridas y resoplan, ya que era típico que todas las mañanas discutieran por algo tan tonto

-Y bien, haremos algo para despedir a Shun? –pregunta Runo

Fabia sonríe mirando a un lado, no había hablado con Shun desde hace una semana además él estaba faltando a clases muy seguido. Esperaba por lo menos que hoy viniera para despedirse de todos.

-Después de clases podemos ir a su casa –sugiere Juli y así entre ellos

…

-Yahoo~! Al fin vacaciones! –exclama Shadow entrando a su salón de clases

-podrías no gritarlo? –dice Mylene entre dientes sentada en su silla un poco aburrida

-Hay my~chan vives con ceño fruncido –dice Shadow moviendo su mano frente a su cara a lo que la peli azul le lanza una fría mirada

-ustedes dos deberían salir juntos estas vacaciones –sugiere Lync con una sonrisa inocente y se gana dos golpes en la cabeza

-NO vuelvas a decir eso! –exclama ambos echando humo

-Tranquilos chicos –se les acerca Keith tocando sus hombros con una sonrisa radiante y ambos resoplan calmándose

-ne, Keith los tienes mansitos –dice Gus sonriendo

-haha ~ -Keith se sienta al lado de Alice quien estaba muy concentrada en su lectura ignorando las idioteces de su grupo –Buenos días preciosa –susurra cerca de su oído

-tch… Keith no me digas así –responde Alice aun leyendo

-pero si lo eres –responde Keith simplemente con una sonrisa

-jum~ Lo sé, no debes repetirlo todas las mañanas –dice Alice mirándole y le regala una sonrisa

-pero me gusta hacerlo –se acerca a su rostro dándole un beso en los labios, Alice se ruboriza alejándose de inmediato

-no hagas eso –murmura volviendo su mirada al libro, Keith sonríe aunque un poco triste después de todo él sabía que Alice aún tenía sentimientos por el pelinegro.

-irás a despedirte de él? –le pregunta Keith un poco más bajo

Alice no le responde y sonríe un poco mientras pretendía leer, Keith suspira y se aleja de ella sentándose en su propio puesto

-Hello chicos!~ -Entra el rubio sonriendo mientras usaba ropa casual

-Ejem porque no traes tu uniforme Hydron? –pregunta Klaus

-Porque hoy es el último día –responde simplemente y se sienta –a demás saldré con alguien después de clases –responde muy feliz y alardeando

-felicidades? –le responde Klaus levantando la ceja

-sí, sé que me envidias –responde Hydron con una sonrisa divertida

-lo que digas –suspira Klaus evitando no darle conversación a este chico.

…

Estaba empacando sus maletas mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, no sabía que hacer…

Ir al instituto antes de irse y despedirse de todos o enviarles un mensaje a cada uno despidiéndose. Además el avión salía antes de las 4 de la tarde y las clases terminaban a las 6 debía decidir qué hacer ahora y se arrepentía de no haberse despedido antes.

Dio un gran suspiro y cerro la maleta, bajó hasta la sala de estar colocándolas junto a la de su padre, tomó un abrigo y salió a la calle.

-"Se lo que debo hacer" –Piensa mientras comenzaba a caminar para dirigirse al centro comercial

…

Se dio el primer receso, el salón de ultimo año estaba vacío solo las sillas y bolsos de los estudiantes era el momento perfecto para cierto grupo de chicos para ejecutar su broma.

Dan, Baron, Ace, Joe y Billy se encargaron de todo mientras las chicas mantenían entretenidos a los estudiantes del salón.

-Aww~ Mira eso es muy tierno de tu parte –exclama Hydron mas que contento cuando la peli naranja se le acercó y le dio un regalo, aunque todo era parte del plan de distracción.

-No es nada quería agradecerte por, hum… entenderme –le dice con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

Mientras en otro lado…

Alice quien también acepto ayudarlos, aunque no era parte del grupo… Estaba con Keith, Shadow, Mylene y Lync en la biblioteca, les había pedido que le ayudaran a organizar unos libros y ellos aceptaron con gusto, bueno porque Keith los obligó en parte.

El resto de estudiantes de último año; Runo, Fabia, Juli y lee, y otros los llevaron a las canchas para que jugaran un partido de futbol junto a ellas y probar quien era el mejor equipo de todos, una competencia inútil pero todo para seguir con el plan de distracción.

…

Toco la puerta de la pequeña casa, Shun fue recibido amablemente por una señora cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y le entrego unos objetos a la señora. Educadamente se despidió y siguió su camino hacia otra vivienda donde ya era muy conocido, hizo lo mismo y se retiró.

Él sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente para ir al instituto y despedirse de los maestros y sus compañeros. Se sentía mejor después que había pensado con calma y esperaba que fuera suficiente, por el momento.

…

El descanso había terminado, todos regresaron a sus salones de clases…

-Buen día chicos –entra la maestra Serena al salón décimo grado

-Buen día! –responden todos con una gran sonrisa

-hum… me asustan –resopla la maestra observando las caras de sus estudiantes le restó importancia y comenzó con sus clases

…

-Que mierda! –exclama Shadow, entrando a su salón uno por uno entraba llevándose unas caras de sorpresa aunque otros no tanto

…. –silencio total, El salón estaba completamente vació, no había sillas ni mesas ni bolsos, ni tablero… total silencio hasta que se escuchó la carcajada de alguien

-Hahahaha esos hijos de puta, lo hicieron de nuevo –dice Keith colocándose en el centro del salón – bien chicos no las jugaron

-tch, y donde se supone que están nuestras cosas! –exclama Mylene molesta

Llega la maestra Lena y como siempre al parecer las bromas eran en sus clases

-Muy graciosos –murmura frunciendo entrecejo y mirando a todos sus estudiantes

-Fueron los de decimo! –exclama Hydron

Lena mueve su cabeza en negación y sale del salón de clases, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la directora Kazarina

Todos salieron hacia los jardines esperando

-Chicos! Encontré las sillas y todo –exclama Emily y van con ella

Las sillas, los bolsos, las mesas el tablero todo estaba en el centro de la cancha de baloncesto

-como rayos trajeron todo hasta aquí! –exclama Shadow

-Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta –dice Lync con una sonrisa –que astutos no?

-Ja~ me encantaría cobrarles su bromita pero… -Keith sonríe pensando en un mejor plan

…

Después que todo había pasado, después de que Kazarina llego a regañar a los de penúltimo grado, todo estaba en calma.

Shun entra en su salón interrumpiendo las clases, estaban con maestro de Literatura Jesse y sus compañeros se sorprenden al verlo

-Shun! –exclaman todos

-Ah Shun estas no son horas de venir a clase –le dice Jesse

-Bueno, es que no vengo por las clases hoy me iré y quise venir a despedirme –le dice sonriendo

-oh, ya veo está bien no tarden –Jesse sale del salón por un momento a tomar algo mientras dejaba que Shun se despidiera de sus compañeros

-Es enserio Shun, te irás a las 4? –pregunta Dan, estaban alrededor de Shun

-Si, bueno el avión parte a las 4, por lo que debo estar en el aeropuerto en menos de dos horas –dice mirando su reloj

-Oh! Y nosotros que haríamos una fiesta después de salir de clases –dice Juli haciendo un puchero y se acerca dándole un abrazo – te voy a extrañar mucho

-Gracias Juli –corresponde el abrazo

-Amigo como me puedes abandonar –dice Ace cruzándose de brazos mirándole fijamente

-abandonar? –rie Shun por lo bajo –deja de bromear –estrechan sus manos pero Juli interviene

-Mejor un abrazo! –exclama y los empuja para que se dieran un abrazo –kyaa!

-mi dios –resopla Lee y todos ríen un poco, despidiéndose uno por uno de Shun

Fabia se despidió pero no se sentía satisfecha, aun así viendo que le quedaba poco tiempo se resignó a un abrazo y un simple "Que te valla muy bien".

-Ne, Shun cuando regresarás? –Pregunta Mira

-No lo sé, depende de como nos valla –responde dando un suspiro –bien, debo irme adiós –mueve su mano mientras sale del salón

-Adioos! –exclaman todos

Ya se había despedido de sus maestros, quería por lo menos despedirse personalmente de Alice pero ¿entrar al salón de último año? Bueno había poco tiempo, debía arriesgarse a las miradas de todos

Serena había entregado un examen a sus estudiantes, que mejor forma de despedir las clases que con un examen sorpresa…

-Permiso maestra –dice Shun bajito

-Oh~ Shun! –exclama Serena acercándose al chico -¿Sucede algo?

Alice tenía su mirada sobre la hoja de papel, se sentía ansiosa por levantar la mirada y regalarle una sonrisa al pelinegro, pero simplemente no podía, sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería a llorar.

-bien –escucha a la maestra responderle a Shun y escucha unos pasos acercarse a ella, su piel se estremece y deja de escribir en su hoja

-Alice –murmura Shun, el resto de la clase automáticamente estaban sobre el pelinegro

-ah.. s-shun –responde Alice levantando su mirada y sonriendo suavemente –y-ya te iras –no sabía que decirle

Shun ríe un poco al verla tan nerviosa –sí, quería despedirme –sonríe acercando su mano

Alice observa la mano y luego lo mira, se levanta de repente y lo abraza dando vencida a las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos – te extrañaré Shun

-sí, yo también –responde correspondiendo su abrazo. El resto del salón solo los observaba, algunos con caras de idiotas y otros con molestia. Keith era el único que sonreía si bien sabía que a Alice le dolería que se fuera pero ahora tendría tiempo y la oportunidad de acerca más a ella sin Shun en el camino.

…

Segundo receso.

-Oi, Dan –Keith le llama mientras se acerca, estaban en la cafetería solamente Dan junto a Runo

-Ah, que tal? Encontraron las sillas

-si tan divertido –se sienta en el otro lado sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa Keith? Nos jugaras una broma –pregunta Runo mirándole de reojo mientras bebía su refresco

-No, les tengo una sugerencia mejor que jugarles una broma –responde mirando a Dan fijamente

-bien, habla… -le responde, aunque al principio no quería creerle pero viendo la seriedad con la que le hablaba dedujo que valdría la pena intentarlo

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue un momento de inspiracion xD Hasta el proximo capitulo ^^ estoy trabajando en ese  
><strong>

**~ Gracias por los reviews**


	18. HSNV Parte 2 Cap 17

*****bakugan y sus personajes de 1, 2 y 3 temporada no me pretenecen!****

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia Parte 2.<strong>

Faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran y solo unos pocos estudiantes sabían lo que se aproximaba.

-Ah! Maestra! –exclama Mira levantándose de su silla, su expresión era de dolor tenía una mano en su estomago

-Que sucede? –pregunta la maestra Lena dejando las clases por un momento al verla

-Mira, te pasa algo? –se acerca Ace muy preocupado

-ah, me duele el estómago mucho –se queja

-humm… ven, vallamos a la enfermería –dice Lena –ustedes sigan leyendo

Mira sale junto a Ace quien no quería dejarle, Lena va junto a ellos

Dan y Runo se levantan de sus sillas

-bien chicos salgamos, son vacaciones! –exclama Runo tomando su bolso

-pero Mira, se fue y deberíamos esperar –dice Juli

-¿Cuál es el problema? –responde sonriendo

-¿Runo? –Juli la mira muy dudosa al igual que el resto de la clase

-Bien, ustedes quédense nosotros nos vamos. Además, Mira va a estar bien – Dice Dan envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Runo, sujeta su bolso y ambos salen del salón.

-los reportaré, aunque sea el último día de clases – Dice Fabia colocándose de pie justo después de que ellos salieran.

-¿Qué? Fabia como puedes decir eso! –exclama Juli sorprendida y a la vez enfadada por como la peli azul quería ocupar el puesto que antes era de Shun.

…

Ace y la maestra llegan a la enfermería

-Me duele mucho, así fue ayer por la tarde –dice Mira sentada en la camilla

-tranquila, seguramente comiste algo que te cayó mal

-hum… Ace busca a mi hermano por favor

-¿Por qué? No creo que sea tan grave

-No importa, él sabe sobre mi salud

-Ok, lo que digas –suspira pesadamente y sale de la enfermería para ir al salón de último grado.

…

Fabia sale del salón y camina hacia la oficina de la directora solo para reportar a Dan y a Runo, ahora que no había representante de grupo ella estaría dispuesta a tomar el lugar de Shun después de las vacaciones. Aunque en estos momentos solo buscaba una cosa.

-Directora Kazarina, dos estudiantes se han escapado de clases

-Oh, ¿Quiénes? –pregunta mirando a la chica que se encontraba frente a su escritorio

- Runo y Dan.

…

-¡Keith! Tu hermana me pidió que… -Exclama Ace interrumpiendo la clase de Jesse

-Ace, no puedes entrar así y decir lo que quieras –le reprende el maestro

-Nah, como sea. Mira quiere que Keith valla a la enfermería

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué tiene? –Pregunta Keith aun sentado en la silla mientras los demás solo veían

-Oi, Oi Keith seguro Ace tiene la culpa –dice Lync bromeando a lo que se gana dos frías miradas

-Tch, deja las tonterías y que vengas Keith ahora –dice Ace un tanto aburrido

-¿Puedo salir maestro Jesse? –Pregunta cortésmente

-Eh, claro… no tardes

-Eh, disculpe maestro ¿puedo ir también? Por si se trata de alguna trampa para escapar –dice Alice

-No confías Alice? –pregunta Keith con una sonrisa y ella niega con la cabeza –Tan cruel…

Salen del salón y van junto a Ace hacia la enfermería.

…

-Runo y Dan

-Sí, pero hay algo más… -Fabia sonríe mientras se acerca un poco más susurrando unas palabras –Dijeron que se irían a la cancha de baloncesto para hacer cosas de adultos, usted sabe a qué me refiero y prefiero usar estas palabras en vez de algo vulgar para sus oídos –dice en tono de burla.

-¡Que! – Kazarina se coloca de pie muy molesta y a la vez sorprendida – Estos jóvenes llamaré a Mason y usted también vendrá conmigo señorita

-No hay problema – responde Fabia con evidente diversión

…

-¡Eh! Maldición debí suponerlo –exclama Keith agarrando a Ace del cuello de su camisa

-E-espera Keith, no puede ser posible – Ace intentaba alejarlo aunque estaba muy nervioso y confundido por lo que había pasado o más bien por lo que había escuchado.

-No, cálmate Keith –Mira estaba con Alice ambas intentando que el rubio se calmara

-¿Calmarme? Como puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que estas esperando un hijo –empuja a Ace contra la pared.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – Lena intentaba persuadirlo pero solo estaba igual de confundida

-D-debe ser una falsa alarma… Keith yo… Mira y yo no, no hemos tenido relaciones así que no puede ser posible – Dice Ace intentando calmarlo

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿porque la maldita prueba es positiva? –

-Yo… no lo sé –Ace muerde su labio, estaba asustado realmente con el hecho de que sería padre tan joven y por otro lado confundido, como era posible si aún no habían llegado a hacerlo… A menos que Mira le estuviera engañando pero no podía pensar eso de ella y la última posibilidad era que la prueba haya fallado.

-tch… eres un idiota –Keith lo suelta y suspira, empuña su mano y lo vuelve a agarrar pero esta vez lo jala hacia la salida –Vamos a arreglar esto Ace

…humm ¡bien! –exclama Ace frunciendo entrecejo y van a hacia afuera a los jardines que se encuentran cerca de las canchas

-Chicos, ¿A dónde van? -Pregunta Lena tras ellos al igual que Mira y Alice

-No es obvio, profesora van a pelear –dice Alice.

Lync que pasaba cerca de la enfermería los ve salir y escuchar lo que dicen así que corre hacia su salón para avisarles a todos

…

A los pocos minutos los estudiantes salen de sus salones al igual que los profesores pero estos solo para detenerlos

-¡Wah! Pero como fue que Keith y Ace van a pelear – dice Billy mientras iba con Juli y el resto hacia los jardines.

-Ni idea, pero esto anda muy raro.

…

-Jajajaja ya deben estar en las canchas ¿no lo crees Runo? –Pregunta el peli café apoyado en una pared detrás del salón de baloncesto

-Jeje seguramente – Sonríe y toma un encendedor entre sus dedos

-Todo irá como el plan al final de día…

-La mejor broma pesada, somos unos niños ¿No lo crees?

…

Lync corrió hacia los jardines donde estaban la mayor parte de los estudiantes algunos más dispersos por las canchas de juego… De pronto comienza a gritar

-¡Keith, Ace! No es momento de pelear Mira se ha desmayado en el salón de baloncesto y… he escuchado que Dan y a Runo están haciendo cosas sucias allí también.

-¡Eeh! – Todos exclaman y comienzan a murmurar cosas y reir. Los profesores se mueven rápido hacia el salón de Baloncesto mientras un rumor llegaba a los celulares de los estudiantes que los hicieron quedarse donde estaban.

Ace no prestó atención a su celular con el mensaje y salió corriendo detrás de los profesores antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos Keith lo sujeta del brazo.

-¡keith! Suéltame Mira se… -le cubre la boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando

-Todo está bien, Ace… -Le dice y al lado de ellos aparece Alice y Mira sonriendo.

-Q-que –Ace no logra entender, cuando iba a preguntar se escuchan unas explosiones de fuegos artificiales provenientes del salón de baloncesto.

Los estudiantes de los jardines y las canchas entre otras partes, escuchan y logran ver las luces. A pesar de que aún era de día, la tarde estaba nublada así que fueron más visibles aquellas luces.

-Con que eso era… -Susurra Juli sonriendo entendiendo al fin que todo era parte de una broma.

¿Y cómo fue posible todo esto?

Antes de que terminara el descanso Keith y Lync salieron a comprar unos juegos pirotécnicos y los ocultaron en sus bolsos durante las clases.

En el segundo descanso Dan y Keith se encargaron de instalar todo y que fuera posible encenderlos al mismo tiempo.

Y el plan de atraer a todos los profesores hacia el salón de Baloncesto fue gracias a Lync, Fabia, Mira y Runo cada uno tomó su tarea e hicieron todo coordinado.

…

Fabia guarda su celular mientras estaba sentada tranquilamente en las gradas

-Todo fue bien… -sonríe, de pronto alguien se sienta a su lado y le toma de su barbilla dándole un beso en sus labios.

Algunos de los estudiantes exclaman y Lync aprovecha tomándoles una fotografía del momento.

-¡Wah! …- Fabia se aleja con sus mejillas ruborizadas –Hy..Hydron!

-Hoy es nuestra cita Fabia –le dice con una sonrisa

…

-¡Estúpidos! Cuando regresen de sus vacaciones tendrán dos semanas de exámenes, exámenes y trabajos por dos semanas! –exclama Kazarina aturdida en medio de la cancha de baloncesto con los otros profesores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el proximo capitulo ^^  
><strong>

**~ Gracias por leer y los reviews**


End file.
